Same-tenshi
by Crystalbullet
Summary: Naruto gets a special birthday gift early in his life which causes a major change in his life. His dreams and attitude change to match what he will soon become, A legend. Rated M for paranoid reasons. Shitty summery so what. Fic is Naruto x (Surprise) Might change to special type of harem later though. R&R please and Flames will be laughed at.
1. A legends beginings

**CB: Hello and welcome to my new story. I have merely lost inspiration for most other things due to what my life is like right now. I have yet to give up on anything but my stories are currently on hiatus because my ASSHOLE BROTHER. Decided it would be funny to brick my laptops brain. So I have lost all updates, stories, chapters and many more important things and must start over. I have decided to write this as a way of relaxing and regaining my spark of inspiration. Now then the pairing in this is going to be SECRET. And it is as such going to be only ONE MAIN PAIRING. No harem sorry. Now I give you Shark angel.**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely fucking nothing about Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

 **(Konohagakure No Sato, October 9th 10:11PM.)**

* * *

A lone figure stands hidden inside an empty and unused training ground nearest his current destination. The figure is an imposing 7 Feet tall with short navy blue spikey hair, blue scaled skin with muscles thicker then tree roots. His gills under his eyes leading around his cheeks to his neck stay closed as his black charcoal colored eyes stare into the endless void of the night. A cloak is drapped around his entirety black as night with red nimbus shaped clouds on it. Strapped to this mans back is a very long 8 foot sword wrapped in bandages with a 2 foot long handle that has a rather disturbing handle ornament in the shape of a skull. The blade itself begins to shift and make small noises that sound like clicks and ticks drawing the attention of said man. The man in question, Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame has been Ill for sometime now and knows that while he will live he will no longer be strong enough to weild his favorite and loved blade Much longer. Instead of bitching and complaining about how life is unfair The shark like man decided long ago to leave Samehada I the hands of someone who could one day surpass him but also someone who Samehada liked. Hearing the clicks and ticks of the blade draws his attention from his staring and just he just nods to the blade before speaking.

"Ahh so you can sense our target? That's good. Well atleast we wont be here much longer. Hey have you found someones chakra that you have taken an interest in yet? I may not like Konoha the village but the Shinobi inside it might be halfway decent." Kisame speaks to his sword. Only to get more clicking and ticks as a response.

"Ah so you have found someone who might have gotten your interest. Do you know where it's leading?" Kisame asks only to get silence for a few moments before it clicks once.

"Ah I get you Samehada. Not close enough to really get a location. Keep an eye out when we're on our way outta here and if we come by it i'll make sure to leave you with him along with a note. Hey has the memory seal I placed on you finally intigrated?" Kisame asks his now named blade Samehada. He gets a few ticks in response while he chuckles softly.

"Good, Who ever gets to be your wielder needs to be as good if not better then me. I wont have your name run through the mud by being used by some Bakamono who can only swing you like a club. Oh would you look at that our targets here." Kisame says as a figure walks into the training ground with a katana soaked in blood. The man in question is Itachi uchiha.

"Itachi . . . I see the deed is done then. My leader has told me to come and recruit you. I'm just glad you got our message from Danzo to meet me here. Shall we depart?" Kisame asks and the stoic uchiha just gives a curt nod not really in the mood to speak.

"Good then lets go. I don't want to be in Konohagakure longer then I have to." Kisame says as he hands Itachi Uchiha his cloak. The cloak is the exact same as his own only a slightly smaller size. As the two leave the training ground they stick to the alleys and darkened streets weaving and running at a moderate pace as to not draw attention to themselves. As they are running they come upon the red light district as Samehada begins clicking and ticking rather violently sticking scales and spines into kisames back gently to get his attention.

"Hold up Itachi, Samehada has found something." Kisame says as the sword begins to click and tick again making Kisame's eyes widen and turn his head in the direction he's told to. Staring kisame in the face is an apartment complex about three stories tall with some graffiti put to one of the doors. Kisame does as samehada asks and races towards the complex. Itachi following close behind wondering why kisame has suddenly raced towards it.

"Are you sure the chakra lingering in the training grounds is this one Samehada? I won't think less of you if you made a mistake." Kisame says only to be answered by being poked in the back with some scales again.

"OW!, jeez I was only kidding lighten up. Okay lets get inside where are my lock . . .it's unlocked." Kisame says confused only finding out that he had to gently push the door to see it slide open. Walking into the rather run down and beat up appartment Kisame and Itachi walk in as Itachi begins to sweat. He slowly grabs a kunai in his off hand while leaving his on hand ready to grab his Katana. As kisame makes his way into the bedroom he lays eyes upon a small child no older then 5 years old. Seeing the child on such a large matress brings Kisame to question where the kids parents are.

"Samehada I hate to break it to you but the only thing here in this place is a 5 year old gaki. I highly doubt that . . .huh?" Kisame says as his sword moves and clicks again.

"Yes but. . .what?" Kisame says again once more confusing Itachi as he stares at the large sharkman and the sword that is apparently moving on its own accord.

"Oh alright I guess i'll trust you. So this kid is going to be the one huh? Alright samehada. . . I'll do what must be done." Kisame says as he pulls samehada off his back and readies it towards Naruto. Itachi acts immediately and gets infront of kisame pointing his katana towards Kisame.

"What are you planning on doing to Naruto-kun?" Itachi asks in a rare show of emotion and concern.

"Huh? The kids name is Naruto? Is it supposed to be Fishcake or Maelstrom he was supposed to be named after? Ah what ever look, I'm sick Itachi and due to that I will soon lose half my strength. I wont be able to wield Samehada anymore. So rather then cry about it me and Samehada came up with a plan to give her to the one that she and I both like. She thinks this kids Chakra is the one that intrigued her the most so far. Samehada can eat chakra even when it's not actively being used or channeled. So i'm gonna let her get a taste of this kids chakra to see if this is the one she found while here in konohagakure's training ground we met at." Kisame says somewhat appeasing the uchiha. Itachi lowers his Katana and gives a nod before stepping aside. Kisame smilse and once again points Samehada at Naruto only to have a blue mist like substance coat naruto only to be drawn towards Kisame's sword.

Once the fog like smoke touches Kisame's sword the sword goes berserk squaling and clicking, shaking and ticking like crazy before wiggling out of kisame's grip and clumsily crawls it's way into the bed close to the child. The sword itself just gets close enough to the boy to draw more chakra from him. As if on instinct the boy does something none of them expect and wraps his arms and legs around the deadly bandaged blade pulling it closer only to snuggle into it.

Kisame sees the scene and smiles happily at how peaceful the child looks and how happy Samehada is to be held by him as well as how much she apparently loves his chakra. Sighing a bit disheartened he looks towards Itachi.

"You obviously know this gaki Itachi so tell me about him. I need to leave a note explaining what he has and how to take care of it." Kisame says drawing Itachi's attention away from the scene infront of him.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is 5 years old and is an orphan. His birthday is tomorrow and is a village pariah due to . . . certain circumstances surrounding his birth. He has no friends, No loved ones besides the Sandiame and only wishes to gain attention. Although no one has taught him how to read or write he learns things quickly enough and masters them faster then anyone else. He taught himself both of those as well as advanced trap making and evasion along with stealth. Right now he's good enough to hide from chuunin to low jonin. Give him time and he might be able to hide from ANBU or even a Kage. The only person he seems to have any relationship with is The third Hokage. I was once an ANBU charged with guarding him. Is that enough?" Itachi asks hoping to get out of Konoha before the massacre is discovered and hoping to hold out his information till he gets to his destination in Ame.

"Yeah thats enough. . . .Samehada I may not be able to understand you anymore since you have chosen a new wielder but I know you can understand me. Take care of yourself and the kid okay. I'll write the note now. It's been real fun samehada so . . . I'll miss you." Kisame says and light pats the bandaged blade before grabbing a pencil and some paper and quickly scribbling a note on it. Kisame looks towards itachi and gives a nod before heading out of the apartment. Both Itachi and Kisame leave Konohagakure at a pace not even Anbu could keep up with and are soon enough out of konoha and nearing The land of Fire's borders.

* * *

 **(Konohagure No Sato October 10th 6AM)**

* * *

Naruto uzumaki had slowly woken up to the sound of birds chirping inside his apartment on his nightstand. He sighs knowing that no matter what he wont be able to shut the things up so he resided to just let them do what they do. Naruto yawns and stretches a bit feeling a slight weight on his arm and leg. To tired to register that he slides his arm and leg away getting to the edge of his bed. Naruto stands up and stretches once more only to feel something poke against his back from the bed. He pushes it away with his hand only to have it once again poke against him. Naruto finally having enough of it speaks up.

"Oi you stupid raven leave me alone and stop pecking me." Naruto says turning around only to be met face to face with a 7 foot long bandaged up sword aiming at him laying on his bed. Naruto stares at the massive item on his bed a little worried. The sword itself shifts in the bed and lunges forward poking him again as if to gain his attention. The bandages on the sword seem to open up revealing a lot of downward facing scales that seem to click and tap against each other before the bandages point to a note on the nightstand.

Naruto following the bandages pointing sees the note and picks it up hoping to find out what is going on. What he reads makes his eyes widen in major surprise.

 _Dear Gaki,_

 _My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. The sword you'll undoubtedly be fondling when you wake up is Samehada. Samehada is a very special sword in many respects and as such needs to be treated with care and respect and be very well taken care of. I may not have known you for long but something about you has caught Samehada's attention and as such I heeded her wants and left her to you as a birthday gift. Once you touch her hilt she will merge with you allowing you to speak with her. And don't look at this paper like I'm an idiot thinking" Oi but it's a sword it can't think or have wants." Samehada is special because she is a sentient sword and as such is her own living being. Once you and her merge only you will be able to wield and hear her as she will painfully reject anyone else by way of stabbing them with spikes impaling what ever is used to hold her. Now once the merging is complete a seal I wrote on her hilt will activate and flood you with memories. Memories of all my knowledge on Ninjutsu, Seals, Taijutsu and even my very own Kenjutsu style. It will be your job to meditate and seperate the memories as best as you can to learn from them. Samehada will help you with it as best as she can so long as you treat Samehada right Gaki. If you don't treat her as best as you can you will be seeing me in the future and it will not be pretty. Anyway Happy Birthday Naruto. I hope you'll bring not only Samehada but your own name to glory someday soon._

 _P.S. My newest partner Left a seal on the back of this paper. Pump Chakra into it and you'll get his Message. If you don't know what Chakra is yet, Just grab Samehada and you'll have basic knowledge and access to it._

He couldn't believe what he was reading. Someone, somewhere had given him a birthday gift. Him the so called "Demon" The "Monster" The one that everyone hates inside this Kami forsaken village had given him a birthday present in the form of an awesome sword. Looking towards his bed once more He noticed the sword slowly clicking and tapping it's scales against itself. He walks over and smiles at the blade before talking.

"Hello Samehada, I'm Naruto, This note says that you like me?" Naruto asks the sword only to be answered with a lick to the cheek from the sword. The lick freaks naruto out a little bit when he feels that the lick made him feel somewhat tired. He ignores it for now and smiles.

"The note said that you're now my sword and all I have to do is grab your hilt. Is it okay with you if I grab it?" Naruto asks only to get a response of clicks and ticks he assumes means yes. Naruto reaches forward and grabs hold of the swords hilt. In that instant Samehada sucks itself into Naruto's body merging with him making Naruto shudder in pain and agony for a brief moment as he feels himself fall onto his back thinking he was betrayed. Only to then hear a soothing coo inside his head that made him relax. As he relaxes his body stops aching and twitching as he feels a very warm and tender sensation inside his stomach that soon spreads throughout his entire body. Naruto lets the feeling flow through him and soon enough Samehada emerges from naruto laying on top of his chest.

Naruto in a state of bliss at this point just sighs contently as he reaches down and grabs Samehada's hilt and to his surprise finds that the blade is light as a feather. He slowly places Samehada onto his bed and looks at her before smiling some.

"Samehada what did you do to me? It hurt so much at first but then it felt so good and relaxing. It felt warm and kind. It felt like . . . . Like something I see kaa-sans do for their souchi's." Naruto asks the sword only to hear a very angelic feminine voice inside his mind.

" _Gigigigigigigigi Gigigigigigigigigigigigigi"_ (I altered your body to be able to lift me and gave you access to your chakra. And the changes I made should be finished soon.) The blade had said although to all others they only would have heard Clicks, taps and ticks from the blade.

Naruto smiles some and nods at the sword. He thinks back to the note written to him by a man named Kisame Hoshigaki and smiles. He's going to have to find and thank that man sometime in the future. Remembering about the seal that was mentioned Naruto looks towards Samehada and walks to her hilt looking it up and down.

"Samehada, The guy who gave you to me said he left a seal on you. Where is it? I want to learn how to take care of you as quick as possible." Naruto says only to then drop onto the floor in pain once more as his mind is assaulted with visions. Memories that are not his own. Memories of fights he's never had, Things he's never done. Like himself turning into a giant great white shark like hybrid eating the flesh and limbs of mutliple people. His fingers shooting out thick globs of water fast enough to explode skulls like water balloons and even trapping people inside water balls and slowly crushing them to death with it. One even of him summoning 5 sharks made of water that completely massacred untold numbers of people before exploding.

Naruto Just grabbed his head in agony and sighs as his charka spikes and flares multiple times as the memories assault him. Grunting some he sighs as it finally stops and his mind feels strange. Looking towards Samehada he hears her giggling at his pain and walks over to her lightly patting her bandaged surface getting a gentle coo out of her.

"Alright Samehada . . .The note said you'll help me with understanding the memories. So please lets get to a training ground and see if I can't make you happy and get myself started on training. Just you wait Jiji, I'll become strong enough and hopefully get into the academy to make you proud." Naruto says finally happy to have something to call his own. Remembering the note he picks it up and stuffs it into his pockets before grabbing Samehada's hilt and lifting the blade to rest on his shoulder and blitzing out of his apartment to the training ground he used yesterday to try and get access to his chakra the way his Jiji had told him how to.

* * *

 **(5 month time skip.)**

* * *

True to it's word in the letter. Naruto had help sifting through the memories of who ever Kisame was and what he left for Naruto to master. Had Naqruto been dumber or a bit less mature he would have thought someone might have played a prank on him by cobbling together some made up Kata's

and calling it training. A prank that would have been paid back in full with interest. Simply because no one pranks the prankster king from hell.

In the time Naruto had Samehada he had learned first and foremost about how to take as good of care as possible of her. Meaning he fed her chakra constantly. He used the memories passed to him to remember suiton manipulation training and chakra control exercises of all levels. In doing so he was able to clean Samehada of dust and debris simply by manipulating his suiton elemental affinity to soak Samehada before swinging her a few times to let the water scatter away from her and with the water so too did the dirt and debris from training.

However this day his training was different. Samehada refused to help him do anything, refused to continue helping or giving advice so long as he remained in his current state. That state being a quivering mess at what he had just done. Naruto had just killed 5 civilians all of whom were about to torture him. Samehada strapped to Naruto's back warned him of the danger to his person and on complete instinct alone from the memories still rampent in his mind Naruto had acted faster then the untrained eye could see and with in an instant . . . .the would be attackers were shredded and shaved by samehada's blade as if they were nothing.

Naruto currently sitting on his bed just curls up mentally berating himself for what he did. Calling himself the worst possible of names that have been thrown at him since his birth. Samehada still strapped to his back talking to his mind to calm him down.

"I . . .I killed them. I didn't mean too but . . .I just . . .it happened so fast I . . .I." Naruto says softly to himself until he finally calms down enough to know that he's not the only person in his room. He hears clicks and ticks once more before his eyes open.

"S-Samehada. . .please don't hate me. . I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill them I. . ." Naruto begins only to be cut off once more by tapping and gurggling.

"B-But same-hada I" Naruto once again starts only to be interrupted once more by calming clicks and coo's.

"Y-You really thinks so? B-But I . . .I killed those men . .. you must think I'm the. . ." Naruto says only to have some more coo's fill his mind before some slight rasping was heard as Samehada's scales begin to tenderly rub Naruto's back.

"Y-You don't? You really don't? . . .Samehada thank you so much please i'll do anything just don't be mad anymore. . . I'm sorry about the way I acted. . . I didn't know what I was doing. It was like I was a shark in a frenzy. I just acted on instinct and the next thing I know . . . .5 people were dead. I felt so guilty about it I . . ." Naruto starts only to stop himself before remembering what they were planning on doing to him. He thinks for a minute before samehada speaks up again in her usual way.

"S-Samehada. . . You knew this would happen didn't you? You knew that this training would make me like that?" Naruto asks only to get an affirmative click.

"B-But why. . .why did you keep it from me?" Naruto asks only to get a few taps and gurgles once again.

"Oh, I see. . . thank you samehada for telling me. I'm happy to have you with me Samehada and i'll do my best to not only bring your name glory but my own as well. Fuck these villigers and fuck those bigots and assholes who only call me names and pick on me. I wont stand for it anymore. Samehada with you at my side i'm sure no one could harm me when i'm finished with training. I may have killed those people but they deserved it. . . I don't think i'll ever like killing. But i'll be damned if I don't do it to atleast protect myself. My self and you that is Samehada. I'll gladly die if it means keeping you safe." Naruto says with as much conviction as a 5 year old can muster. The act bringing the sword to giggle at how cute he looks. Samehada just clicks and taps talking to Naruto and assures him that she'll be with him every step of the way and that she'll never leave his side.

Naruto smiles and takes Samehada off the floor and wall he leaned her against and lays her in his bed hilt down and blade pointing up. He lays her right next to himself and just wraps his arms around her before cuddling into the bandaged scaly blade.

"I love you samehada. I'll do my best to show you that I'm worthy of wielding you. Lets continue training tomorrow. I'll do my best thats the promise of a life time. And I never break a promise." Naruto says with a happy smile before drifting off to sleep. Oddly his blade is silent the entire time. Merely basking in the glow, the warmth, the true feeling of serenity and peace she gets from devouring and tasting her wielders chakra. Samehada hearing his words just remains silent and content knowing that he was already worthy to wield her and this only makes her want to remain by his side even more. Unknown to the blonde Samehada manifests her mouth and lets her tongue out. Her tongue lightly slides against Naruto's whiskered cheek licking it a few times as a form of kiss before She returns to her normal activities.

* * *

 **(2 years 7 months. 3 full years of Naruto owning Samehada.)**

* * *

Naruto had grown immensely. After three full years of nonstop training both mentally and physically Naruto had grown in size and muscle density. His deit changed to that of what Kisame used to eat and his training was compounded with the effects of Naruto's denser and more abundant and potent chakra. He now had twice as much as Kisame had when he was at his strongest point. Shortly before giving Samehada up to him. Naruto's height was nothing to scoff at as he stood at a respectable 4'7" on par with a few older children who were just graduating from the academy.

Naruto had spent a considerable amount of time training himself mentally as he meditated to filter the memories to correctly benefit from them. An after effect of his work was himself obtaining a few of Kisame's traits and personality. Namely his appitite for certain flesh and even his foul mouthed and confident ways. The physical side of training was no different as Naruto had grown in that aspect more then any other. When he first accessed his chakra it was at the size of high chuunin due to his uzumaki heritage. And with it being so dense and powerful inside his small frame it was compounded to be more like low jonin Reserves. After the full three years of training. He had Kisames Chakra pools already and they were still growing.

Naruto had Arrived at the academy dressed in his newly bought clothing that he had tailor made by his Jiji. Hiruzen had to hide himself with a genjutsu in order to see the full extent of Naruto's torture at the hands of the village when buying goods and services. Hearing about how he was treated by local merchants was one thing but seeing it first hand had the Hokage in a rage after just the 1st store. Hiruzen specially ordered everything Naruto had on his person just as a way to show he was sorry about not being able to stop the merchants sooner.

Naruto's cloths if you could even call what he was wearing that were some of the most technologically advanced shinobi gear the elemental nations had ever seen. Naruto's gear was a mixture of black and deep pale grey with deep blue trim to outline all the edges of the surface of the ceramics and fabrics. The fabric itself was solid black underneath the grey ceramic protective plates that outlined the gear Naruto wore. The segmented ceramic plates had been tested and created by someone the sandiame had deemed insane for his ideas and inventions which seemed to defy the laws of the Shinobi Nations. His ceramic plates were not only fire and to a lesser extent explosion proof but they offered damn great protection from Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon and again to a lesser extent Katana's, wakazashi's Daito's and many more weapons. The suit Naruto wore was a full set of torso, Gauntlet, pants and boot armor. While armor was not usually used anymore due to weight being key when in a battle for a shinobi this suit was amazingly revolutionary. The lightweight ceramics made the suit itself very agile and flexible while keeping weight to a damn small minimum. The suit itself only weighed about 35-55Lbs. As such it was light enough not to weight down experienced shinobi but durable enough to ensure the safety of the one inside.

Sarutobi had multiples of the suit made simply for Naruto only. He had three made and shortly after the third suit was delivered the maker of the suits had died. Hiruzen looked into it and it turned out that the man had Killed himself in the most insane way possible to keep his research and inventions out of the hands of those who would use it for the wrong reasons. What was left in the wake of the madmans self destorying explosion had been big enough to force a renaming of the area. No longer was it known as Mount Kage. It was now known as kages Crater.

Naruto wearing that suit while having Samehada stuck to his back with chakra gave Naruto a look that showed brutality. The way he looked scared most civilians away as the way the armor looked made it seem as though Naruto was built like a body builder. The only thing denoting that the armor was indeed recognizable was the blue Uzumaki swirl on the left pectoral plate. Samehada as she fed off Naruto's chakra felt at ease in Naruto's hands happy that he was her wielder. Samehada had begun to click and tap away in a conversation with Naruto to remind him of a few things.

" _Gigigigigigigi gigi gigigigi"_ (Naruto-kun, You must remember that it's 7 in the morning. The academy starts in half an hour. Remember what Jiji said would happen if you were late.) Samehada speaks to Naruto in her usual way only to draw questioning glares and looks from the civilians as they only hear clicks, taps and a few gurgles.

"I know samehada I know. But I won't ever let anyone take you away from me. Not even Jiji. Besides we're only a block away. We take a left and we'll right there." Naruto says smiling happily. he has found himself becoming very attached to Samehada in the short time he's had her. He smiles at the memories of the good times he's had with her before he feels something strange in his gut. He feels butterflies and a strange warm sensation when thinking of her. He shrugs his Shoulders deciding to ignore it before reaching the academy building. Walking inside the Academy he gets to his room number with a smile and sits in the very back closest to a window and tenderly lays Samehada on the desk infront of him before he begins to pet the bandaged blade drawing an almost pleasured coo from the sword.

Shortly after his arrival more students begin flooding into the classroom chit chatting it up and breaking off in groups and sitting close to one another. After the kids are all seated a bell rings and two people walk into the classroom. Both of them wearing chuunin vests and decked out in normal shinobi attire. One with silver hair wearing a bandana headband and the other wearing a normal headband with brown hair in a pulled back ponytail with a scar across his nose.

Both of the instructors look around the room and smile at the students they have. Introducing themselves the teachers step out of the way and have the students come up in groups of 9 to introduce themselves As the class had seperated into the groups of nine Naruto and his group are called up last to introduce themselves and Naruto grabs hold of Samehada and straps her to his back walking to the front with the others. Where they begin their introductions.

They are going by alphabetical order So naruto knows he will be third to last and decides on what he is going to say as the others give their introductions.

"My name is Shino Aburame I hope to learn alongside you all and to hopefully be on a team with some of you." He says as he adjusts his dark sunglasses. Naruto smiles as he sees the tall and stoic Kid thinking he could maybe see himself enjoying class with people like him. Samehada seems to agree as she taps and clicks a few times gaining the attention of both instructors and some of the students in his group.

"My name is Choji Akamichi, I like food, family, my friends shikamaru and kiba and I hope we can all be good friends." The chubby kid says as he begins to eat a new bag of chips. Samehada just makes a few gurgles drawing naruto's attention only to whisper to her "Later okay."

"Hi I'm sakura Haruno and I like my Sasuke-kun and hate Ino-buta. And all of you can forget it cause I will win sasuke's heart." Says a pink haired girl Naruto can only assume is part Banshee due to her loud screechy voice. Samehada seems to agree with Naruto as she moves about and clicks in disgust at her introduction. Drawing looks towards itself in the process.

"M-My name is H-Hi-Hinata Hyuga. I. . I like my family, My cousin N-Neji-kun and I hope to make friends here too." The bashful girl says all the while having been stealing glances at Naruto once in awhile. Samehada gives a low growl at that though. How dare she sneak glances at **HER** wielder all the while drawing attention from everyone again.

"Hi i'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru. 'bark' And were here to prove we're the alpha males here in class. I like Akamaru, my sister and mother and training." The inuzuka says as Samehada just makes a gagging sound to indicate she wont like him at all.

"Troublesome My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like cloud watching, sleeping and thats it." Naruto could see that the Nara the entire time was piecing things together about him and his sword which was making noises. Samehada simply ticked and tapped her scales making Naruto smile.

"Hn My name is Sasuke Uchiha remember it as I am above all of you. You are all only here to serve me and to give me what I want as I am an elite and as such am better then you." Naruto merely frowns at this and decides then that if given the chance he'll gut the Uchiha like a trout and say it was an accident. Knowing that no matter what this asshole would most likely stab everyone in the back if it got him what he wanted and would only cry like a baby if he didn't get it. Samehada merely wiggles and clicks a few times.

Before Naruto finishes his train of thought Samehada pokes and jabs Naruto with her scales gaining his attention. "Ouch Samehada what's up? Huh oh right. Hello everyone. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this" Naruto lightly and tenderly pats Samehada on her hilt giving her a loving rub up and down her hilt bringing Samehada to give a long drawn out coo that sounds more like a moan. "Is Samehada my sword. I like Samehada, training and making new friends. Don't try to anger me though Samehada wouldn't like that at all." As if to bring the point he was making home the sword itself growls in a rather feral manner while the bandages and sword itself move and convulse making most of the clan heads except Shikamaru, Sasuke and Shino move away in shock.

"Hi i'm Ino Yamanaka and I like sasuke-kun, training in my clan techniques and gardening. I hope we all have a fun time learning together." Ino Says before backing away form Naruto even more. When she finishes with her introduction Sasuke pushes her aside and walks up to naruto.

"Hey you. Blonde with the sword. Give me that stupid thing. It'll be in better hands with me." Sasuke says only to get a group of girls the pink one included to screech in agreement.

"Sasuke was it? How about no. Samehada is not a stupid thing. She is a very beautiful and powerful sword that was given to me on my birthday 3 years ago." Naruto says as he tries to calm the now growling Samehada.

"I don't care what it is. You give me that sword right now you clanless loser or I'll make sure to take it from you." Sasuke says arrogantly.

"Yeah again I'm gonna have to say fuck off emo king. You're not getting my partner Samehada. You want her you'll have to take her from my corpses cold, unmoving dead hands. . . And even then good luck cause I would have glued her to my corpses cold, unmoving dead hands. And even if you somehow get past that She'd just stab you to death with her spines and drain your chakra dry to the point it kills you." Naruto says as Samehada hiss's and gurgles in agreement before Naruto pats her bandages giving them a tender rub. Drawing another coo from his blade making everyone in the room blanch at the show of affection and the reaction the sword gives making them think the sword itself is alive.

"Now I wont entertain this notion any longer Uchiha. Get out of my face cause no matter what happens you will never get my beautiful Same-chan you hear me?" Naruto says before realizing his slip up and blushing deeply before heading back to his seat to let the teachers begin their lessons. The silver haired Chuunin looks at Naruto a bit angerly at the way he had spoken but sighs knowing he was right about sasuke.

"Naruto-kun please can you do me a favor and watch your language. Also please Apologize to sasuke for calling him emo. And sasuke-kun please say sorry for demanding Naruto-kuns things." Mizuki says as Naruto sighs and nods telling the emo king he was sorry. Sasuke merely stays quiet and gives his trademark Hn making Mizuki sweatdrop.

"Alright now that that is out of the way . . .uhh Naruto . . .would you mind telling us whats up with your sword and what it was doing?" Iruka says a little angry that he has the demon brat in his class. But having heard the hokage out decided along with Mizuki to give the demon boy a CHANCE and be unbiased.

"Huh? Oh Samehada is a special sword that was given to me by her previous owner 3 years ago. She was a gift for my birthday and has been with me ever since never leaving my side. I don't really know much about her past or how she came to be but I don't question it at all. Also only I can understand what she says but to everyone else it would seem unintelligible. Now can we continue with the day or am I just gonna have to sit here for hours and watch as this wheezing 95 pound bag of dick tits here eye fucks my sword scheming how to make her his." Naruto says pointing to sasuke making both Mizuki and Iruka stifle a laugh before nodding and returning to the lesson of the day which is mostly to gauge where the students are in terms of skill.

* * *

 **(4 Years Later)**

* * *

As days go by and seasons change. So too did Naruto while in the academy. No longer a well toned child of 4'7" Naruto now stands at a massive 6' even. His old ninja gear and suit had special seals written to grow as he did so as to never havea need for much else. Loving the suits he was over joyed to see that they would fit no matter how big he had gotten. Naruto remembers his time when he was first training in the academy and chuckles at what he had discovered as well as trained to do.

Naruto found that during this time he can simply reflect on what he knows and likes and recalls his stregnths. He thinks on his affinities and likes his suiton the most. He finds that his favorite Suiton techniques are _**Kirigakure No Jutsu**_ (Hidden Mist Jutsu.), _**Suiton:Goshokuzame**_ (Water Release: Five sharks Frenzy), _**Suiton:Daisuisen**_ (water release: Great Water Drill), _**Suiton:Teppodama**_ (Water Release: Gunshot). All three of them are very powerful due to his denser then normal chakra and Naruto has mastered the use of nearly all of Kisame's Suiton techniques to the point he doesn't even need to use hand-seals to use them. A MASSIVE plus when fighting against other Shinobi as he would be able to use and pull off Jutsu without wasting time. He has many more favorites from his Suiton Affinity but has taken to like those four the most.

Especially Teppodama, He found it kind of hilarious that with his suiton affinity being even greater then the nindaime's he could launch the bullets from anywhere on his body so long as he channeled the chakra correctly. It was a real fun way he found out about it to. He had Mizuki and Iruka with him at ichiraku ramen eating some lunch to say sorry them both for tar and feathering the emo king and getting the classroom all messy. Both Mizuki and Iruka had given Naruto a chance like the sandiame requested and both of them found that they liked the boy immensely. He was funny, kind and courteous. Was always tender and careful when dealing with civilians and others who weren't quite at his own level of skill in the shinobi arts and even offered pointers to help them get stronger. These kind of actions made them both question what was real for awhile until they decided Naruto simply couldn't be a demon.

Naruto was walking into the classroom for the final time as gradution would take place right that day and he couldn't wait. Walking into the academy Naruto takes his seat next to the window in the back of the room once again laying Samehada on the desk as tenderly as possible before softly rubbing up and down her blade length getting her to gurgle and squeal in happiness. Before having her calm down as the others enter the room including his favorite teachers.

"Okay class today is the day of the graduation exams please take your seats and get ready. The first portion is a written test and will be handed out shortly." Iruka states as Mizuki begins passing the tests out one by one to the students. When he gets to Naruto Mizuki smiles sadly whispering "sorry" before handing him a test that most jonin wouldn't be able to answer correctly. Ignoring it Naruto gives his teacher a happy nod as Samehada bounces up and gives mizuki's hand a gentle pat to let him know they both forgive him. Naruto sighs and just decides its best to not give a hell anymore and answers everything before the test is given to the front to be graded. After about an hour the written poriton of the test is ended with all the kids having finished.

The class is pushed outside for the shuriken and Kunai poriton of the test with Mizuki being the one out with the class Iruka grades the test papers.

"Alright class this is the Shinobi tools portion of the test. Each of you will take 10 Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon and even Ninja wire and use them to take out the test dummy. I will be grading you in points which reach from 0 to 800 with a possible 200 points as a bonus. 1000 Being a perfect score but the highest scorer gets a special prize of a brand new sectioned tools belt. Each bag on the belt has a special seal on it filled with 5000 kunai, shuriken and senbon where as the Ninja wire Spool has over 100 miles of wire inside it's seal. Now lets start with Ami You're up." Mizuki says charting down how well the students do in this portion of the test.

As was expected the civilians did marginally well where as the clan heads all did marvelously. Shino, Shikamaru, sasuke and Naruto were the highest scorers. Shino with a dead even 500. shikamaru with also a dead even 500 Sasuke only gets 580 where as Naruto gets a perfect 1000 points. 800 solid points with all the normal ninja tools of the trade and the bonus 200 points for nailing all the most vital instant kill spots on the dummies. As such he wins the belt with a fox like grin.

In a rare show of emotion in public Naruto quickly hugs Mizuki giving his sensei a heart felt thank you. Mizuki in turn hugs back and chuckles happily at Naruto's antics and ruffles his blonde spikey hair before the class heads to do the Taijutsu spars. Where once again Naruto wins the tournament gaining a rather nice set of chakra weights and bandages. He smiles at how Giddy Samehada is now that shes knows that he simply decided to win the fight to make sure he got the bandages for her. It makes Naruto blush as her tongue slides out of her formed maw licking his whiskered cheeks. He just nervously smiles and pats Samehada before taking the old used bandages off her form revealing her scaled appearance. Her deep blue scales shimmering in the sunlight as the constant use of his suiton techniques through her leaves her soaked in water some of the time.

His eyes looking up and down his beloved sword Naruto tenderly pats and rubs her scales lovingly drawing out more loving coo's before he gives a curt chuckle and starts applying his newly won bandages up and down the length of her form. Once comfortably bandaged in the new set he won Samehada clicks and ticks happily at the feeling of the soft material. She once again speaks with Naruto.

" _Gigigigigigigigi gigi gigigi."_ ( _Naruto-kun thank you so much for the new bandages. They feel so good against my scales.)_ Samehada speaks in Naruto's mind.

"Y-Yeah no problem Same-chan. I'm just glad you're happy. . . .I'll do anything for you, you know that." Naruto says with a serious expression on his face even though it's tinted red with his blush.

" _Gigi gigigi gigi." (Thank you Naruto-kun. You sure know how to make a sword blush.)_ Samahada says to Naruto who in turn just looks away embarrassed and blushing again. Silence reigns between the two until they once again go inside the academy to complete the last portion of the graduation test.

Onto the last portion of the exam was the ninjutsu portion. A total fucking joke if Naruto ever saw one. Only three jutsu were needed and they were all so easy he had forgotten them shortly after mastering them. The only one's he would really need were Henge and Kawarimi as they could save your life. His Henge's were honest to god transformations and his Kawarimi's were so precise he could replace himself with a speck of dust over 50 meters away. the entire class was being called one by one to do them and one by one the students returned with their headbands.

As Naruto is called he is sure he can pass easily knowing that now the academy can't fuck with his tests anymore. He'll just use every variation of clone he knows to pass the exam and if he is still failed it would look like the academy instructors are fucking high. After a simple chat with Iruka and Mizuki Naruto does the three jutsu required and passes with flying colors. Getting a headband and tying it around his neck he smiles some and rubs Samehada's hilt in a loving and tender fashion getting the blade to coo once more. As naruto leaves the academy he heads towards Ichiraku ramen leaving Mizuki and Iruka to evaluate the tests of the remaining Students.

* * *

 **(Hokage's office with Iruka and Mizuki.)**

* * *

"Hokage-sama we have the results of the graduation tests and are here to see you about setting up the teams with their sensie's." Mizuki says with a smile holding Naruto's test which although what most jonin applicants to ANBU take still has a 95% as its grade.

"Oh really? How did the students do?" Hiruzen says with a smile as he cleans his pipe.

"Nearly all the class passed. Mostly the clan heads and Naruto-kun. Which is really no surprise." Iruka says happily before placing the forms on the desk. As they go through the students and Hiruzen begins pairing them with their respective sensei's he comes up to naruto's name and thinks for a minute on where he should be placed.

"Iruka, Mizuki where do you think I should place Naruto?" Hiruzen says after seeing a few teams who could have a spare member for back up.

"Well Hokage-sama in all honesty I don't think Naruto really needs a sensei. More of a . . .partner." Iruka says thoughtfully knowing that Naruto's skills easily passed his own as well as Mizuki's.

"True Iruka but we don't want him to be paired with just anyone. Think about what it would be like if we Paired Naruto with Anko" Mizuki says with a chuckle as the three imagine what that kind of pairing would be like.

 **(Collective vision of their current thought.)**

"Hey Hokage-sama Whatcha need from us?" Anko says with a grin as Naruto just stands next to her with the same grin as her.

"Ah yes Anko, I need you and Naruto for a special assassination mission.

"Oh a hit you say? You want us to make him suffer or end it quick and quiet like?" Anko asks licking her lips.

"I'll leave that up to you. Just make sure you give him and his little gang a taste of fear." Hiruzen says taking a puff on his smoke.

"We could take out his tongue." Anko says.

"With a knife." Naruto says finally speaking up as Samehada gurgles in agreement.

"Remove his heart." Anko says with a sadistic grin.

"Yeah with a knife." Naruto says with an equally sadistic smile.

"Bigger knife." Anko says as she licks her lips while turning to face Naruto.

"FUCKIN KNIFE" Naruto says excitedly as Samehada clicks and ticks with joy.

"Yeah this may actually be a bad idea." Hiruzen says as he wastes no time and presses a button on his intercom.

"Hello?" The voice asks.

"Yeah uh Ibiki-san you wanna call the spooky twins home before I throw 'em there?" Hiruzen says with a questioning tone.

 **(End of shared vision.)**

The three occupants of the room shiver in fear at the thought and laugh heartily at the truth of that kind of future for the blonde if influenced by both her and Ibiki. Deciding whats the harm they just sigh and sign Naruto into Kakashi's team roster until they can find a suitable partner for naruto to fight with. With that the three soon begin working on the next few teams consisting of all the clan heirs.

* * *

 **(The next morning.)**

* * *

Naruto wakes up as the beams of the morning sun shine into his room. Nauto groaning a little bit just sighs as he opens his eyes to look around his room. His eyes meeting a sight he has come to cherish over the years. Samehada, His Same-chan. At first when they were first starting out with his trianing he didn't really think of things being so rough going. The hellish abuse he suffered steeled him for her training as well as the memories of what was supposed to be the right things to master. As the days wore on Naruto found himself only talking and hanging out with Samehada. Her angelic voice at first only held an edge of anger and disappointment before they found what was wrong and fixed it. When it was fixed he soon found her voice to be comforting and caring. Always there to push him to keep going when he fell and no matter what she had always cheered him up when he was sad and made him feel loved when he was alone.

Naruto looks at himself a little embarrassed due to his predicament. He knows what he feels is wrong but he can't deny that he feels this way. He's in love with Samehada. Ignoring his feelings for the most part he stretches and gets ready for the academy knowing he's getting his team today. He straps Samehada to his back chuckling to himself as he hears small snores coming from his sword letting him know that his sword is still sleeping.

Naruto races out of his apartment bumping into a rather gorgeous woman. She's a rather tall woman with dark crimson red hair. A few shades darker then blood. Her toothy smile seeming to show they look like sharks teeth. Her two front bangs are tied and rolled into a strange fashion making them not only frame her face but seem to extend upwards like horns adding an air of exoticism to her. Her attire is that of a normal Civilian consisting of blue jeans, a rather baggy shirt to hide her curves and a jacket loosely on her person unzipped and blue in color.

Naruto looks at the woman and smiles happily at who it is. He quickly hugs the woman who gently hugs back with a chuckle.

"Hey Naruto-kun how are you doing?" The woman asks with a soft tone that a mother would give her son.

"I'm fine Ameyuri-chan. I'm about to get my team assignment today so I wanted to get their early maybe put my new sensei in his place beneath my foot." Naruto says chuckling as Ameyuri ringo just smirks.

"Ha, that's my boy. Make sure you don't change to much under their teachings. I'll miss my potty mouthed little souchi." Ameyuri says with chuckle as Naruto smirks evilly.

"Oh please like those pencil dicked assholes could even hope to control my language. The thought alone is a laughable exercise in futility with just a funny as hell punishment." Naruto says as he gives ameyuri a fox like grin.

"Oh and what would that be my little Bouya?" Ameyuri asks.

"FUCKIN KNIFE"Naruto says grabbing Samehada's hilt while pulling out a kunai as a sadistically evil grin spreads across his face.

"You've been hanging out with Anko to much Naruto-kun." Ameyuri says with a laugh.

"Yeah I know but I like her. And Ibiki is really just a teddy bear. They treat me like real friends would. So did the procedure work?" Naruto asks solemnly hoping that his hunch was correct.

"Naruto. . . .even after I told you not to worry about me you went against my wishes and found that special quality in your blood. . . Yes the treatment worked. Your blood healed every last little thing wrong and I wont die. . .hell I could even go back to being a swordsman if I wanted. I'd only need my Kiba blades and I'd be one of the most powerful kunoichi in the elemental nations again. Thank you Naruto. . . .I honestly can't think of anything to do to begin repaying you. But here's a start." Ameyuri leans down and kisses Naruto's head softly before waving him off.

"The kiss was only the beginning Naru-kun. I'll give you your surprise gift when you get back from training with your team and sensei." Ameyuri says with a happy smile at her adoptive son Naruto as he hugs her gently and nods.

"Thank you kaa-chan. . .Thank you so much for taking the treatment. I don't know what i'd have done if I lost you." Naruto says before getting a hug from ameyuri.

"Oh hush you little shit snack. You're gonna be late for the academy. Now make sure you kick your sensei's ass and don't forget to eat the lunch I made you. You need to be able to grow up to be and strong in the coming months for when you finally take on C-rank and above missions Souchi." Ameyuri says with a nodding naruto saying "Hai, Hai." repeatedly before he leaves the apartment. Ameyuri smiles happily before heading inside her own apartment which is right next door to Naruto's. She opens the case currently on her bed revealing her old Seven Swordsman uniform and Hitai-ate. Her Seven swordsman attire is completely different from the others. Seeming to be comprised of a many collared armored long sleeve jacket and strange blue cargo pants that extend only to the ankle where as her stocking seem to be stitched to them.

Ameyuri just smiles some and at the old uniform she used to wear during the purges. She sighs knowing that she can't go back. Atleast not yet. She smiles and puts all the gear on her person minus the headband. She decides it's time to once again get herself up to snuff. Afterall, If she's to convince the Hokage to accept her into his ranks she needs to be up to the task. Not to mention she needs to regain her blades from that thieving bastard who stabbed her in the back and left her for dead near Konoha all those years ago when Naruto had first found her.

"Soon you traitorous bastard. . .You're blood will soak the earth beneath my feet as I destroy everything you have made for yourself. Nothing will stop me from regaining what was stolen. And once I have them back. . .Nothing will stop me from doing what is needed." Ameyuri says thinking of her plan. Soon a knock is heard at her door and she chuckles softly thinking Naruto might have forgotten his lunch and accidentally locked himself out of his apartment again.

"Naru-kun did you forget your. . . " Ameyuri looks at the cat masked ANBU infront of her doorway with a surprised face.

"You're not Naruto-kun but I wont say no to a date if this is a confession." Ameyuri says with a simple smile and a soft tint of pink as she says it in a softly mocking tone.

"Very funny Ringo-san. Hokage-sama has agreed to see you please get dressed and come with me." The Neko masked Female says as Ameyuri nods and walks into her apartment getting dressed before leaving with the ANBU to the hokage's office.

* * *

 **(Konaha Shinobi Academy.)**

* * *

Naruto walks into the academy and once again just lays Samehada on the desk infront of him lightly rubbing her bandaged form earning a gentle coo from her as she begins waking up. After a few minutes of waiting the other students all pile into the classroom bustling with noise and conversations as they ask and wonder what they will learn or who will be teaching them.

After a few more minutes pass of the classroom in disarray Iruka and Mizuki both walk in rather beat up and bandaged. Naruto sees this and immediately growls rather ferally along with Samehada who also growls in a rather feral tone shutting everyone in the classroom up. They know when they hear that dual growl shit is going to hit the fan.

"Who did it?" Naruto asks them both as they sweat drop before sighing.

"It was someone from a secret faction of ANBU thought dismantled. They stole the forbidden scroll of seals and we were tasked with hunting them down with a few Jonin. It's why the village was on lockdown last night." Iruka says as Mizuki sighs when Naruto pops up infront of them.

"Thats not all is it? Tell me what happened and where they were headed. THEY CAN'T HIDE FROM ME AND YOU KNOW IT." Naruto's rather beastial qualities coming forth to the surface. His training having created them as his body is soon encased in a dark red aura as he grips samehada who growls and ticks in agreement with him. Having spent time with both these men has made her open up to liking them. There chakra may taste salty or just plain oily to her but they made Naruto happy and that alone was reason enough for her to like them.

"Naruto it's not a big deal. There plan was stopped, The perpitrators were dealt with and the scroll was returned to the hokage. The only thing that strikes us as odd was it was set up to frame you Naruto-kun." Mizuki says popping his knuckles back into place as Samehada licks his hands. Her regenerative saliva healing what it could as Naruto fills her with his Chakra as a special treat.

"Fine, But i'm seeing Jiji later to get the full story." Naruto says with a growl.

"Oh shut up Dobe like you could do anything." An arrogant and bratty voice speaks up from his seat.

"Shut the fuck up uke-chan" Naruto says making Sasuke growl in anger.

"Naruto Language." Iruka says a little scoldingly.

Naruto sighs and nods ignoring Sasuke for now. Opting to get him back later by pranking the living shit out of him with some expired milk, a faulty toilet and an explosive tag on the septic pipes of the academy. Naruto merely relaxes as Iruka begins his congratulation speech with Mizuki as they begin laughing a bit at the surprise their students have when they begin telling them of past teams and how fast they died when not taking things seriously. Soon Iruka and Mizuki begin telling the students who their teams are.

Naruto having tuned out everything up to this point opting to think about how to get revenge on both the strange ANBU who hurt his family. Naruto is broken from his thoughts by Samehada.

" _Gigi gigigi gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi." (_ _Naru-kun calm down, We can deal with them later. Right now all you need to know is they are okay and alive. A bit worse for wear but other then that They are fine none the less. Take solice that you can still be with them cause some times you don't even get_ that.)Samehada says to Naruto through their mental link. Though to everyone around Naruto all they hear are ticks and taps of scales.

"I know Same-chan I know but still. . . I don't like that they were hurt. They're like family to me especially Mizuki. You know how he used to think and even what he revealed to me. Even after that he still couldn't believe he used to think of me that way. We've been like family ever since that _**Suiton: Teppodama**_ Contest we had." Naruto says with a sad smile.

" _G_ _igi_ _gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi_ _gigi" (_ _I know Naruto-kun but still. Cherish the time you have with them Cause they might not always make it back alive. You know the horrors of being a ninja from Kisame's memories and even my own teachings. Now then why don't we cheer up huh? You're name was just called.)_ Naruto bristles at this when samehada finishes and He looks towards the front.

"What was that Sensei?" Naruto asks Mizuki.

"Ah I said team 7 will consist of rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha, Kunoichi of the year Sakura Haruno and the dobe of the class Naruto Uzumaki. Under the tutelage of Jonin Kakashi Hatake. Sorry Naruto-kun but you know how it is." Mizuki says patting Naruto's head softly.

"Yeah, yeah. But if I wake up in the middle of the night and that uke-teme is anywhere near me I can't promise his life wont end." Naruto says annoyed that he was given Dead last as his title due to the council and academy teachers hating his guts.

"I understand Naruto. Now team 8 will consist of Kunoichi of the year runner up Hinata Hyuuga, Shino aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in rotation from last year under Maito gai so on to the last team of team 10." Mizuki says looking towards Iruka.

"Team 10 will Consist of Ino yamanaka, Choji akamichi and Shikamaru Nara. Under jonin Asuma Sarutobi. Feel free to laze about till lunch as this will be the last time a lot of you will be here. After lunch your Sensei's will come by to pick up their teams." Iruka says leaving the classroom after that with Mizuki to get their pain prescriptions filled.

After hours of relaxing and sleeping lunch had come and everyone left the room to get something to eat. Naruto however merely Shunshin'd to the hokage's office.

Once inside the old man looked at naruto's expressio nand sighed knowing what was gonna happen. Hiruzen merely offers Naruto a seat and then places the scroll of seals on the desk infront of himself and naruto.

"Naruto I know what you're going to say and ask. Please know that the perpetrators are dead. And the scroll is safe." Hiruzen says.

"I don't give to fucks if that shitty scroll is burned nor that those assholes were killed. What I want to know is why no one told me Iruka and mizuki were injured. You know I could have helped them." Naruto says very angry.

"I know Naruto-kun but we couldn't bother you. Not with this. It was made to look like you stole the scroll and you know what would have happened if you were with others on that mission. Now before you start ranting. . . I need to tell you something VERY important." Hiruzen says with a dead serious facial expression.

"Hai hokage-sama what is it you need to tell me?" Naruto knowing that this is serious as Hiruzen never uses that face unless it's deathly important.

"Naruto the scroll of seals. . . it's a collaboration of all past hokage's and their techniques. All of them forbidden one way or another and are very powerful. They could cripple Konoha if they got out. . . .The scroll itself is owned by the current reigning hokage unless otherwise stated in a will or living will. This scroll . . .As of this moment is now yours." Hiruzen says shocking Naruto to the core as he looks upon the scroll.

"The scroll is yours. As stated by the yodaime's will. If he were to die one Naruto Uzumaki shall inherit the scroll and all it's contents to use as he sees fit. Naruto. . .i wanted to keep many things secret from you cause you were weak and weren't going to be able to handle it. But now you're nearly as strong as most Jonin with the chakra capacity of a monster rivaling that of even the gobi WITHOUT the Kyuubi inside you. But now I guess I can finally get this off my chest." Hiruzen says as he looks towards the faces of the hokage-monument.

"Naruto, You're father was the Yodaime Hokage of konoha Minato Namikaze. Your mother was Kushina uzumaki of Uzushio. . . .Your mother was a weapons specialist of the highest caliber and she was able to not only kill and destroy legions of Shinobi by her self she was able to single handedly man handle and beat every last member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu."(Seven Ninja Swordsman of the mist.) "In kenjutsu alone and make them look like genin fresh out of the academy." Hiruzen says shocking Naruto and Samehada. Naruto smiles some as he looks at Samehada who confirms what Hiruzen says due to having fought at Kisame's side when that happened. Naruto knowing the memory all to well.

"Jiji . . . Thank you uh is that all? Cause I have to meet my team again to wait for our sensei. I'll take the scroll now too." Naruto says getting a nod from Hiruzen who hugs the boy happy he wasn't angry. Naruto merely seals the scroll away into one of the seals on his newly won Belts storage seal Buckle which was shaped as two strange weapons in an x formation. Naruto gets To the academy seeing Ameyuri beating one of the instructors over the head constantly with the blunt end of a 2x4 only to race up and ask what was wrong.

"This 200 pound sack of assholes called you a demon spawn and claimed that I shouldn't care about you. You forgot your lunch again Naruto." Ameyuri says with a warning tone to her voice only to grab Naruto by the ear and drag him into the academy past the currently bleeding and unconscious instructor. The both of them make it to the classroom alone and begin eating together talking about what was happening. When naruto dropped the bomb.

"So it turns out my mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto says with pride happy to know who his mother was.

Ameyuri spittakes on her tea soaking Naruto making Naruto give her an Unamuzed look as he wipes his face clean.

"YOU'RE MOTHER IS WHO?!" Ameyuri screams at him in surprise.

"Yeah My mom is Kushina Uzumaki. Did you know her?" Naruto asks with a hopeful tone.

"Know her? Shit she kicked my ass HARDCORE!" Ameyuri says laughing before she looks towards Naruto.

"Who would have thought My little bouya was the souchi of the Crimson death maiden." Ameyuri laughs before hugging naruto tightly.

"i was once part of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu. Naruto me and all 6 other members met your mother once. We spent months together. Granted that was only after she kicked our asses so hard we nearly died. She made us look like chumps. . . You have her skills you know." Ameyuri says hugging Naruto into her rather Ample chest nuzzling into him.

"Your mother taught all 7 of us how to better use our swords. How to truly be swordsmen. My blades were the dual Katana's the Kiba Blades. They controlled the very lightning in storms with no chakra what so ever. They were deadly and your mother used them to such an extent that NONE of us could believe it. She was able to weild all 7 blades masterfully as if it was an art form. You're the same with Samehada. I thought it was suspicious you had her lat name and skills. This confirms it though." Ameyuri says happy she can fufill her promise at long last to the red headed woman who changed her life.

"Naruto-kun I promised Kushina Something before her and us of the swordsmen parted ways. I promised her that if something were to ever happen to her that I would watch over her child or children if she ever had any. I got word she was going to have a baby boy. When I got word she died and her child was gone I swore to look for him and fufill that promise no matter what. I was going to leave the village when I was healthy enough and thanks to you I was able to get over my sickness and do just that. But now I don't need to leave the village cause of what you did for me." Ameyuri says wiping tears from her eyes as she hugs naruto closer.

"Who'd of thought my foul mouthed little bouya was the one I was looking for all this time. The one person I could see as my own flesh and blood . . .haha well lifes funny that way Neh?" Ameyuri asks getting naruto to nod as Samehada growls at the closeness of Ameyuri and Naruto.

"Oh hush you finless shark. I'm just hugging my souchi-kun. I wont steal him from you." Ameyuri says with a happy smile. Getting Samehada to calm down and naruto to blush with a thoughtful expresson. After lunch Ameyuri leaves Naruto telling him she'll tell him the other secret when she gets back to the village after a few months. Naruto waving by to his Mother figure just smiles as the sight of her with the Konoha Headband on her head brings him to smile. Sitting in his seat as the others arrive soon the sensei's arrive and begin taking their students away leaving only team seven as the ones in the classroom.

Naruto having been completely annoyed after waiting for an hour past the time merely stands up and walks to the door.

"Hey naru-baka what the heck are you doing?" The banshee asks.

"I'm leaving." Naruto says ignoring her screeching and the emo's annoyed expressions to head to his training grounds. He has better things to do then watch a love struck fanbitch suck up and kiss the ass of the biggest faggot in konoha while waiting for his dumbass teacher to show up. When at his Training ground Naruto begins his training in Kisame's Taijutsu style using a few dozen shadow clones as his testing dummies. Meanwhile at the academy after another 2 hours the door finally slides open revealing a tall lanky man with gravity defying silver hair.

"Team seven?" The jonin asks getting a nod from the only two occupants in the room.

"Where's the third member of the team?" The man asks a bit confused wondering if he left to take a leak.

"The dobe left after the first hour. Not sure where but I don't care. Lets just go." Sasuke says only to have a wave of water slam into him from behind as Naruto gets into the classroom through the window.

"I'm back" Naruto says annoyed as Sasuke gets up and growls at the blonde.

"Stupid Naruto-baka you hurt sasuke-kun." The pink haired girl says getting Naruto to deadpan at her.

"I knocked him down with a water shunshin. That emo cocksucking Dumbass should have moved." Naruto defends himself only to have a tick mark appear on the jonin's head.

"Language Gaki." The man says.

"SUCK A COCK." Naruto yells at the silver haired man only to get a second tick mark to appear on the Jonin's head.

"I'm your sensei so you better listen to me blondie." Kakashi says as Naruto finally remmbered his name.

"Oh big fucking whoop. Would you just shut up and get introductions over with already. I have shit to do." Naruto says.

"Oh like what Gaki?" Kakashi asks.

"Why don't you ask your mother after I fuck her stupid?" Naruto says getting Kakashi even more pissed off.

"FINE Introductions go like this. My name is kakashi, I have many likes, and many dislikes including insubordinate little shits with blonde hair. My hobbies Hmmm never thought about that and my dreams yeah?" Kakashi says still angered.

"Now you go Pinkie." Kakashi says trying to clam down.

"I'm sakura Haruno and I like. . . .(looks at Sasuke) My dislikes are Ino-bunta (ino-pig) And NARUTO-BAKA (Naruto idiot). My hobbies are um . . . .(looks at sasuke again and blushes.) And my dream. . . (She looks at sasuke and squeals.)" Sakura finishes with Kakashi smiling.

" _Good she likes sasuke. I can use that."_ Kakashi thinks to himself.

"Now you Brooder." Kakashi says with a smile getting a Hn in response.

"My name is sasuke Uchiha, remember it cause it means i'm your better. My likes are few and my dislikes mean nothing. I have no hobbies besides getting stonger and my dream I don't have one I have an ambition and it is to kill a certain man." Sasuke finshes getting Kakashi to smile under his mask.

"Translation, My name is sasGAY. I like men and their dicks. I dislike women and all that they do. My hobbies are sucking cock while taking it in the ass. And my dream is to jump off a bridge." Naruto says pissing the three others off to no end as Naruto just stares blankly at them.

"My name is Naruto uzumaki. Son of the crimson death maiden Kushina uzumaki. My likes are none of your business. My dislikes are ALL OF YOU and plenty more idiots aswell as certain things. My hobbies. Hmmm you don't need to know unless you wish to join in on the fun. But you likely wont survive. And my dream. . . well Thats on a need to know basis and since none of you need to know you can just go FUCK YOURSELVES." Naruto says pissed off his Jiji would assign him onto this team. He was going to find out why after the meeting of his so called "team."

"Naruto watch your language you lying little shit. I'll have your liscence revoked if you keep it up. Now then, Meet at training ground 7 at 6 am for your true genin test tomorrow morning. Oh also don't eat breakfast or you'll most likely puke." Kakashi says with an eye smile before shunshining out of the area wanting to get away form the demon brat before he killed him.

"Asshole." Naruto says before leaving as he pats Samehada on the hilt while heading home. Naruto knowing that tomorrow things will surely change for him and his current dreams for the future. Not knowing how true that statement is as his mother figure is out on her Mission to get what was stolen from her and once she returns. Things will never be the same.

* * *

 **A/N: And thats the first chapter of Same-tenshi. Please read review and tell me what you think. I hope to update more frequently then I was once doing as I now have more time on my hands due to changes at work. I hope you enjoyed reading and just know that more is to come if you want it.**

 **Crystal Bullet signing off.**


	2. A short Start

****CB: Alright people here's the second chapter to my new fic. I've also decided on the pairing Or Pairings as it would be seen seeing as how one night stands will still be considered as him taking them as a girlfriend. No idea why though. Anyway, Warning i'm going on a rant here people.****

 ** **CB: Now onto a serious topic. Now for some reason I have gotten exactly little to no flames what so ever on my stories so far even though I was and still am a fairly new writter. Most of the time it's guests because they have no real identity on the internet and that's just fine with me. Let them remain anonymous as they want cause Flames don't do shit to me. My self esteem is already low enough to fit at least 1 and a half**** ** _ **Valles Marineris**_** ** **one on top of the other so things like telling me i'm stupid wont bother me in the slightest. Shit i can say without a shadow of a doubt that i'm about as smart as a sack of hammers. Honestly though most people see it as a problem. And I get it, I really do. You wanna know about how you are liked and you're nervous about what people think of what you write. Will they hate it? Will they like it? Will they want more or will they tell me to stop? Those with low self esteem need things to be said and told if they are good or bad and flamers really can cause problems to good authors who take them a bit to seriously and stop what they do altogether.****

 ** **CB:I welcome flamers to try their best at riling me up. It just doesn't work on me at all. Because honestly I just don't give two hairy hippie shits about their dumbass, anonymously placed, argument starting, back-asswards bull fuckery. I have gotten criticism over the course of four stories and the only complaint most of them have are "grammar needs to be better." Or "Work on your grammar and this will be great" And sometimes "Simple spelling mistakes are noticeable but overall good job." All of those help me feel better about my writing. They help me grow as an author so that i may hopefully bring better and better chapters to my stories cause they tell me whats wrong and even sometimes offer tips on how to fix it. Like this man right here "**** **Darth Selendis** ** **" He not only told me what was wrong but even offered a way to fix the issue with my grammar. Now Darth, I thank you for your words and I hope i can do better in the future because of it.****

 ** **CB: Now with that said here come the flames. Things said like "You need to get a life." Or "You fucking retard this sucks." or "your story fuckin sucks dick and you should just stop and beg god for forgiveness for fucking up this bad." Things like that are just there because the people who post them are either A.) Being honest about their opinion and just have no fucks to give about hurting someone. Or B.) Have absolutely no life what so ever and just decide to fuck over a good person by posting nonsensical bullshit simply to start arguments and hurt someones feelings.****

 ** **CB: To that end i bring you this lovely comment brought by one said Person in "category B" of Flame posting Otherwise known as trolling. This guest said in the review for my recently deleted and currently being rewritten Story:**** ** **"Student of the saint."**** ** **And i quote:****

 ****"**** Are you an autistic 12 year old weeaboo? Your writing certainly suggests that you are.

Kindly do the world a favor and self-terminate. We would all be better off without you. **"**

 ** **End quote. Things like this just make me laugh to no end and to this Guest i say Bravo, BRAVO! Again, Bravo for giving me a good laugh when i needed it and making me happy when i was feeling down because i was feeling down till i read that. You actually think that i should give any kind of fuck about your dumbass anonymously placed opinion on something i do just because I wanted to say "Fuck All" and do what i wanted? Well i have news for you and other flamers out there. Just as it is for me, you, guests, authors and every preteen little shit with a sassy cursing mouth on Call of Duty. Flamers, Your opinions mean nothing. That's right they mean absolute dick to anything and anyone but yourselves.****

 ** **CB: Your opinion means just about as much as mine on the internet and my opinions on the internet mean absolutely FUCKING NOTHING AT ALL TO ANYONE! Yours means nothing, Mine means nothing. And the person reading this fic? Yeah his or her opinions also mean nothing. Your opinions only have meaning to one person on the internet and that person, Is yourself. Your buddy that you call over to see what you did couldn't give a shit about it, Your mother wouldn't give a shit about it either. Your neighbor, your dog, your cat, your girlfriend or boyfriend couldn't give a shit about it either and that is because of one little fact of life and one simple reason. Simply put, it's because they don't care. They just don't care. Now then, Is it funny? Yes! Is it meant to be taken seriously? I should fuckin hope so cause that's what makes it so funny to me in the first place.****

 ** **CB: Now then with that being said i can also say this. To those who wish to only help the authors of this site and other writers by telling them their faults and showing them to way to help make themselves better. i say thank you and while appreciated and i truly do thank you for what you think i should do to better myself. I say thanks but no thanks. I like how i do things my way. I'll make myself better as time goes on and your helping words will always be a guide to try and follow to make myself better. But not for you no. I'll take your advice, I'll thank you for helping me better myself. I'll even take that advice at times to help myself and pass it onto others. But I don't do this for you. I don't do this for the flamers. I don't do this for the fans of the show or for the people around me. I write things like this piece of non-canonical fiction simply for the one persons opinions i do want.****

 ** **MY OWN!****

 ** **If other writers just stopped caring about what others say and think, Take all the hate filled and death threat like comments flamers post and the critique's of those who want to offer help with a small pinch of salt to better themselves. Things like self esteem issues would not be a problem like they are with me and a small FEW BILLION other people. I take what people say seriously enough to better myself, For myself. But not seriously enough to stop what i like doing.****

 ** **I better myself simply for myself. Not for others. Not for assholes. I don't even better myself for family, friends, pets, god or angels. No I better myself, For myself, because only one opinion matters to me in the long run. . . Mine. Just as the only opinion that should matter to every single author on this site should be there own. Mostly because they take time out of their own day to write so that they can have a bit of fun and relax. And to someone crap all over it with shit posting is just wrong in every aspect.****

 ** **So to the fans of my minuscule number of stories i say thank you for enjoying what i write and what i do. And i'm glad that my work can at least illicit some form of a reaction from you. To those who critique my works and tell me whats wrong with it and to offer help and guidance i also say thank you. Thank you for taking time out of your day to tell me how i messed up and how to make it right so it doesn't happen again. Thank you dearly for helping me improve myself in a way that i couldn't do alone. Now then, To the flamers who only want to try and hurt people simply cause they have no life outside of their own boring as shit existence i say fuck you all.****

 ** **CB: But then again all of this rant has been and is only my opinion on this matter. And guess what that means kiddies? Thats right! My. Opinion. Means. Nothing. Now then with that Rant out of my system I hope to get back to writing my way simply because I can. Now i have recently deleted 2 of my stories for the simple fact that i didn't like where they went so i will be redoing them. So yeah, sorry but i'm going to do a complete rewrite of certain things. Anyway onto the fic!****

* * *

 ** **(Konohagakure no Sato. Training ground 7, 6AM)****

* * *

Naruto was sitting in lotus Position with Samehada laying across his lap. His hand lightly stroking Samehada's scales after having just cleaned her. Naruto thinks on his 3 hour straight training session. Having the Forbidden scroll of seals and it's jutsu at his disposal were going to be a major boost to his skills. He especially found the _" **Kage Bushin** "_ _,_ _" **Bushin Daibakuha** "_and the _" **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** "_ to be particularly interesting. Using the Shadow clones as the scroll instructed Naruto was able to power through 600 hours of Training in just three with 300 clones. Opting to see how many he could make in one go Naruto poured 80 percent of his chakra into the technique and poofed nearly Four thousand clones into existence. Knowing that many would kill him instantly upon dismissal He had opted to have his clones merely henge into many things such as birds, Snakes, fox's, sharks, fish and other fauna as well as other flora and have them spread out in all directions to poof into non existence when their chakra finally deplete's to zero over the course of how ever long it takes.

With 20 percent of his chakra left He controlled the amount this time to a mere 300 and had them break off into groups of ten and train for the full three hours before his team arrived in one jutsu alone per group while others worked on all forms of Chakra Control. He had done that for 200 clones. The last 100 which did none of those merely stayed with Naruto as he had them fight him in an all out free for all. Fighting against himself at all angles while helpful would only be helpful for a short while though as everyone, ninja and Civilian alike have many different views of how to handle fights. So how accurate his method of brawling with his clones was up for debate. He could be well versed fighting a multitude of people but all it takes is one enemy to think outside the box and surprise him and no matter his lead he could potentially die. Knowing this he finds a thrill in knowing that he'll be tested against his sensei.

Having another person to fight against would show him how to improve himself in ways he himself wouldn't be able to think of. And knowing that kakashi would be out for blood after his little insult session yesterday ensured he would get a major ass kicking from the jonin due to him going all out. Naruto looks towards the entrance of the training grounds as both Sakura and Sasuke walk into it. Ignoring them both Naruto sighs strokes Samehada once more who only growls in pleasure at her masters touch. Naruto gives a gentle blush and re-bandages Samehada. Thinking fondly of his sword Naruto merely waits with his team for his Sensei to show up as he did yesterday.

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office 6am same time as Team 7's wait session.)**

* * *

Hiruzen had thought on this all night with Both Mizuki and Iruka when team placements were made and still couldn't come up with a possible partner for the blonde haired Uzumaki. In his office currently were all the Jonin who didn't have teams Or never asked for them plus a few Anbu who were slated to return to the active Jonin Roster.

"It has been brought to my attention that Naruto is far stronger then every Genin at the academy and even better then a few of you Jonin in this room. Rather then keep him on a team i'm just gonna give him a partner. So now i'm forced to ask. Who here would like to be Naruto Uzumaki's Partner?" Hiruzen says with a serious expression towards the Jonin in the room who all seem to just stare at him in disbelief.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious. The demon child can't possibly. . . " He was interrupted by a sword slicing his head off after the door to the hokage office seemingly exploded off it's hinges.

"Sorry i'm late Hokage-Sama, I needed to purchase a new set of swords before leaving on my mission. I was at the gate when i got the Memo to come here." Ameyuri Ringo says as she cleans the blades of the blood from the Jonin she killed.

"No harm done Ameyuri, As i was telling the others. We need to find a partner for Naruto since he's far stronger then some Jonin. Keeping him on a team is just not a Smart thing to do." Hiruzen says and Ameyuri smiles happily before her mind conjure's up the image of her and Naruto out alone on missions in the same tent bonding before accomplishing the task. Her face is one a happy mother would give her child when feeling proud.

"I'll do it Hokage-sama. But i need 2 weeks before it can be official. I need to head to Katabami Kinzen and pick up the weapons that were stolen from me unjustly. Once i return i'll immediately take Naruto as my partner." Ameyuri says to the hokage seriously as he gives her a gentle nod. He takes his pipe out of his mouth.

"Would anyone else like to take Naruto as an apprentice or maybe dispute Ameyuri from taking him as her partner?" Hiruzen asks seeing the nervous faces of more then 80 percent of the Jonin in the room. Most of them thinking of Naruto as the demon. The other 20 Percent of the room just smile at ameyuri.

"Nah i don't think any of us want to separate Ameyuri from Naruto. She loves the Gaki like a son. Who am i to take that away from her?" Anko Mitarashi says. With a slight grin.

"I agree, It's not right to separate a mother and her Pup even if I want to spend my time with Naruto helping him out when possible. The most we can do is sit back and offer help when he needs it." Hana Inuzuka says with a slight smile to Ameyuri who merely gives a gentle lick of her lips. Making both Anko and Hana blush from the rumor's of her sexuality due to her always turning men away or castrating them while merely flirting with or ignoring women.

"Hokage-Sama, As much as I would love to have Naruto-san as my Partner. I feel that Naruto and Ameyuri would make a great team together. A former Swordsman of the mist, The legendary Greatsword Samehada which Naruto is well versed in. Not as good as his predecessor but still good. I feel that we could make their team the start to our own version of the seven swordsman." A cat masked Anbu says as she adjusts her mask to keep it in place.

"Hmm thats a good Idea Neko. I'll have to get that set up soon. Our own Seven swordsmen division to combat the same type of missions that the **_Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu_** often take. Would that be Agreeable with you Ameyuri-san?" Hiruzen asks only to get a gentle blush and a smile from ameyuri.

"Rocking Full blown A to S rank missions with Naruto-kun right off the bat? Fuck and yes Equals Fuck Yes! But i gotta get my blades back before then. Besides i wont let anyone corrupt my little souchi. Unless it's me thats doing it." Ameyuri says with a slight grin and a chuckle.

"Alright then it's official. Ameyuri Ringo will hereby be Naruto Uzumaki's partner until i can get the _" **Dākuhando kasai kenshi** "_ (Dark Hand Fire Swordsman) Official. Also Ameyuri be careful when taking on your current mission. We both know how Naruto would react towards Raiga if you were to be seriously hurt by him. I don't think i'd be able to stop him even if i wanted to." Hiruzen says as Ameyuri leaves the room with a simple Hai and a wave of her hand. With the meeting out of the way The Hokage dismisses the entire assembled group of Shinobi to go back to what they were doing.

* * *

 **(Training ground 7, 9Am)**

* * *

Naruto is at his wits end with this disrespectful sensei he has. The man has the gall to arrive late to his own team meeting. Naruto's anger is shared with Samehada who is clicking and ticking rather violently as she telepathically tells Naruto different ways that he can Castrate the masked Jonin.

Soon a poof is heard in the are and Kakashi is seen after the smoke dissipates. Kakashi is reading his orange book openly again much to Naruto's chagrin as he growls when kakashi opens his mouth.

"Sorry i was late i had to...- _**"Suiton:Teppodama!"**_ (Water Release: Gunshot)" Kakashi says only to have his body explode into tiny bits of log after he is interrupted. Sasuke and Sakura both look on astonished at what just happened as they follow the path of where they heard the shout only to see Naruto holding his arm out and his fingers pointing forward.

"That wasn't very nice _ **Kitsune-Gaki!**_ " Kakashi says rather pissed that he had to dodge such a deadly jutsu within moments of setting foot in the training ground.

"Yeah well maybe if you show up ON TIME! I wouldn't have had to nearly kill your lazy ass _**Inu!** "_ Naruto says with venom as Kakashi's visible eye widens slightly.

"Well since you got that out of your system why don't you let me talk?" Kakashi asks with authority.

"What ever you say Farmland." Naruto retorts as he heads over to his two "teammates" And waits.

"Anyway as i was saying. I was late because i had to Help an old lady do her shopping. Now then I have brought a few things for your test. And a timer. You have till noon to get these two bells off me." Kakashi says pulling out two bells and strapping them to his waist.

"The timer is set for noon and will go off when you're out of time. If you don't have a bell by then you fail." Kakashi says with an eye smile.

"But sensei you only have two bells there." Sakura says a bit confused.

"Exactly, That's because only two of you will pass while the third will be sent back to the academy." kakashi says with an eye smile once more.

"So the test begins Hmmmm . . . .NOW!" Kakashi states as Sasuke and Sakura both disappear into the foliage leaving Naruto alone with his sensei.

"You do know that you're supposed to hide right?" Kakashi asks as he looks towards Naruto.

"Oh i know but i also know that no matter what we'll fail this assanine test you concocted while sucking off your uchiha boyfriend." Naruto says getting a few tick marks to show up on Kakashi's Head.

"Oh and why is that Gaki?" Kakashi says.

"Because i know that the test here is team work. But that wont ever happen as Sasuke is a stuck up, arrogant, Self entitled, narsacistic, egomaniacal, spoiled rotten homosexual who feels that everyone is beneath him and that he is Kami's gift to the human race simply because of his special pink eye disease." Naruto says as he looks towards Kakashi who seems to be listening.

"Sasuke won't work with anyone cause of all that and the simple fact he sees everyone as lower then himself so he would feel they would only slow him down on his so called "Path to greatness." And sakura. . . .well fuck just look at the pink haired Siren. Seriously she's a fangirl. That can be broken easy enough with effort but she wont work with anyone but sasuke as of now and i know you agree." Naruto says getting a simple nod and a sigh from Kakashi.

"True, True, I can break sakura of her fangirling easy enough but Sasuke will be a tougher nut to crack. So you figured out the test and know this team will fail. What do you wanna do for three hours then?" Kakashi says as he continue's reading his smut.

"To be honest Scarecrow, I want to fight. Straight out me versus you in an all out battle royal. You never protected me when i was growing up like you were ordered but you never attacked me. You think i'm the Kyuubi incarnate and as such feel i killed your sensei. I get that, So what do you say you just shut the fuck up, I shut the fuck up, and we just air this shit out against one another in a fight." Naruto says getting a raised eyebrow from the Jonin.

"You know i'm at your strength and skill at least. I know you were watching me when i got here at 3 Am in the morning. Watching me for weakness. I say let bygones be bygones and earn each others respect through a simple spar." Naruto offers to the Jonin who eye smiles towards Naruto.

"Well well, It seems the demon may not really be in control after all. Well sure why not fight. It would be a good thing but we need stakes worth the risk involved in this fight. I win . . .I get to either kick you off my team or kill you, My choice." Kakashi says with a simple smirk under his mask.

"Deal on that. But if i win you have to open your mind and at least TRY to understand that i'm not the fox. And actually help me break Sakura of her fangirlish ways." Naruto says looking towards Kakashi.

"Deal. It's settled now before we begin i was curious. . .there are rumors going around the town that you and your sword Samehada are. . . well i wouldn't understand how but the rumors state that you and your sword are actually able to have sex. Is it true you fuck your sword?" Kakashi asks genuinely interested in this rumor as he knows Samehada is a sentient blade.

"The rumors on that are pure falsehood. I do not Fuck my sword." Naruto says getting Samehada to click and tick in agreement.

"Hmm what ever you say then. Now lets get this started shall we?" Kakashi says as he pulls out his orange book and begins reading.

 _ **"Suiton: Mizurappa"**_ (Water Release: Wild Water Wave.) Naruto shouts as he throws his head forward opening his mouth sending a rather fast and deadly stream of water from his mouth towards Kakashi who merely dodges to the right still reading his book. Knowing that Naruto is holing back Kakashi sighs and decides that he should at least entertain this idea of making it seem like he's getting along.

It sure would sell the whole teamwork shtick to the hokage better so that he can take the team out of the village before to long hoping he could merely leave Naruto and abandon him to become either a missing nin or let him die at the hands of a rouge ninja on a mission.

"Nice try Gaki but it's going to take more then that to get these bells." Kakashi states as he merely turns to the next page of his book.

Naruto smirks as he looks at kakashi who doesn't realize a sealing array springs to life below him the moment the chakra enhanced water dripped onto the seals. From the seal a rather large geysur of water explodes upwards launching Kakashi into the air soaking not only his book but his cloths in near boiling hot water.

Naruto merely makes a few sealless clones and fades into nothing as if he were made of fog. Having used a mist shunshin to leave the area letting his clones deal with Kakashi for the moment. Gathering his chakra Naruto speaks with Samehada happily through there mental link.

 _"Can you believe that idiot? Asking me if we fucked. What kind of stupid question is that?'_ Naruto thinks to his sword who responds in kind with her clicks.

 _"Gigigi gigi gigigigigigi"_ (Oh and why is that such a stupid question Naru-kun? Don't you love me?) Samehada asks in a mock hurt tone as she makes it sound as if she's hurt.

 _'What no of course i love you Samehada. It's just you're a sword. You don't have a human form nor anthropomorphic form or anything . . .sure i could merge inside of you but that's not the same. All you really have is that mouth of yours.'_ Naruto says to her through his link as Samehada clicks and gurgles some more.

' _gigigigi gigigigigi gigigi gigigigigigi gigi gigigi gigi_ " (Oh yeah well i'll have you know i can do plenty of things with this mouth of mine Naru-kun. Like Suck, lick and even kiss that thick hot blood sausage in your pants. So i ask you again whats so wrong about having sex with me?) Samehada asks him with a joking tone as she informed him of what her Maw could do.

Naruto this time is at a loss for words at this revalation. His face tints a deep ruby red as he imagines himself and Samehada in bed while she plays with his cock. Shaking the image from his head he hears Samehada giggling in his mind. Her voice once again soothing his anger with her soft angelic voice.

 _'N-Nothings wrong with it Same-tenshi. I just didn't want you to think i was . . . .Strange for loving you. If you want we can do that anytime you wish but only after we pass this test. I know he wont fail us cause of his precious uchiha boyfriend.'_ Naruto thinks to his blade only to not get a response from her. The blade currently contemplating what he had just said. Her wielder loves her. HER wielder, the child she's known for 7 years. The boy she practically raised is in love with her. Samehada has never felt a more warm sensation spread through her rough scales. Her mouth slightly waters at notion of what he just said and she giggles rather perversely in her wielders head.

 _"gigigi gigi gigigigigi gigigigigigigigigi"_ (Naruto-kun i love you too. I'll happily do that and more for you after this is done. Now then your clones have used only the jutsu you approved Kakashi is nearly at his limit so remember the plan. __**Suiton: Suiryudon no Jutsu** **,**__ _Followed by,_ _**Suiton: Goshokuzame** ,_ then finish with **_Suiton:Daisuisen._** Samehada says running the plan over once more for Naruto who nods Before bursting from his Hiding spot in the treeline only to impale one of his clones in the back with one of his hands before he flies through one handed Hand-seals waiting for his moment to strike.

Currently Kakashi is fighting off 5 Naruto clones as One stands off in the distance before it finishes some hand-seals which were merely for show and to give Kakshi fair warning about what jutsu was coming so he could fall into the trap. Kakshi dispatches the first five clones with ease as the sixth calls out.

 _ **"Suiton: Suiryudon no Jutsu"**_ (Water Release: Water Dragon Technique) In an instant the water scattered about the training ground from the Mizubushin's left by Naruto immediately condenses into a dragon shaped projectile which barrels towards Kakashi at high speeds who barely has time to dodgeroll to the left before the dragon comes back at him full force before exploding into the ground in front of him sending Kakashi flying backwards confused slightly at the sudden change in course for the jutsu. Kakshi comes sliding to a stop immediately unable to have gotten a jutsu off this whole time as Naruto has kept him on the defensive since the very begining.

Kakashi almost has time to lift his headband to reveal his Sharringan trump card before he spies the real Naruto sporting a rather sadistic and evil grin on his face before yelling out at the top of his lungs.

 _ **"Suiton: Goshokuzame No Jutsu!"**_ (Water Release: Five sharks Frenzy) Naruto's favorite technique from his memories of Kisame. Naruto's sadistic and evil grin becomes manic as his clone explodes into a blood filled ball of liquid in front of him revealing it to be a _**Chi Bushin**_ (Blood clone). The blood clone's blood making the attack Naruto is about to use even stronger due to the Jutsu acting like real sharks when they smell blood. So being made from blood will keep them in a complete and unstoppable frenzy till he disengages the jutsu.

From the ball 5 rather large great white shark shaped figures Immediately Barrel outwards towards Kakshi who's visible eye widens to the size of dinner plates as the sharks viciously barrel into him attacking from all sides. Thier rough sand paper like texture tearing at his cloths and skin making him bleed as their teeth bite into various parts of his body to weaken him.

Kakashi feeling sever amounts of pain screams out as one shark bites rather harshly into his shoulder pinning him in place as three other sharks bite into him as well. Two into his legs and the last into his other remaining shoulder while the fifth and final Shark soars high into the air only to dissipate into red mist as Naruto comes barreling through the large shark shaped Beast before it could finish the Jonin off. Naruto's Sword samehada encased in a torrent of spinning water.

 ** _"Suiton:Daisuisen"_** (water release: Great Water Drill) Naruto yells as the water begins spinning like an actual drill as he free falls his way towards the trapped Jonin. The jonin unable to shake the feeling of dread overcoming his system as He barely has enough time to concentrate on the clone that has currently put Sakura into a genjutsu induced Coma and Kawarimi with it. The clone has no time to react as it is completely obliterated by Naruto's jutsu.

Kakshi falls to his hands and knees bleeding and tired from the ordeal as Naruto appears In front of him via a shunshin and Naruto merely laughs at his Sensei's current position. That is before Naruto puts his fingers in the tiger seal formation and imedately shunshins behind the near prone form of Kakshi before yelling.

 _ **"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi:Sennen Goroshi!"**_ (Leaf village secret finger Jutsu ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!") As Naruto finishes naming hte technique Kakshi pales and feels a sharp and unrelenting pain in his asshole as Naruto rams his fingers inside his ass and launches him into the air and back into the clearing he just escaped from only to be met with a clone of Naruto holding out his hands and smirking.

 _ **"Suiton:Suiro no Jutsu"**_ (Water Release: Water Prison Technique.) The clone calls out as the water all around the training field is condensed into a ball around Kakashi trapping him in Giant water ball as Naruto emerges from the bushes blowing out the smoke coming off his fingers showing he enhanced the Secret jutsu with his Katon Chakra.

"And thats game Farmland. Looks like I win our little bet. Now then I'm sure the timer should be going off any-" Naruto is interrupted by a ringing sound at the posts near the entrance to the training ground.

Naruto looks back towards the post seeing the itmer ring off at Noon on the dot Making him release the prison technique and Kakshi along with it as Kakshi merely drops to his knees and looks at Naruto fully aware now that if Naruto went all out. He would stand no chance against him. Sasuke and comes back into the clearing Having missed the whole fight besides the begning where Naruto's clones merely used The academy jutsu and a few others he already knew about Such as _" **Katon: Gokyaku** "_(Fire release: Fireball) and _" **Katon: Karyudan** "_ (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bullet)

Behind Sasuke is Sakura who is still currently passed out and being dragged by the leg by sasuke who merely Tsk's before seeing the state that Kakashi is in wondeirng just what had happened only to Drag Sakura to the others.

"Well it looks like you all fail the test as none of you were able to get any bells." Kakashi says with a slight tint of fear as he looks at naruto. He was a chakra monster being able to throw those jutsu around like nothing and show absolutely no signs of slowing down at all. Not to mention his skill with Samehada. Although they were clones they were far better at Kenjutsu then he could ever hope to be. Shaking his thoughts free he ties Sakura to the post and sets out two bento's in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Now then you two can eat since you two showed promise of bieng strong and got the closest to getting the bells. But don't feed Sakura when she wakes up. Or you will fail for sure. I'm going to leave to get some supplies to start a second makeup test to make sure you can try to pass today." Kakshi says as he disappears in a shunshin as fast as he can watching from the bushes.

Sasuke ignoring the man just begins eating the bento not caring either way knowing he can just get the council to pass him anyway. Naruto smacks Sakura upside the head waking her up before he offers her some of the bento.

"Here Sakura, Eat, You need your strength. And don't worry i didn't make this. Sensei did." Naruto says only to get a silent nod from sakura who begins eating the offered bento only to Have Kakashi appear from a plume of smoke.

"What the fuck did i just say Gaki. Don't feed the pink haired siren cause she doesn't deserve it." Kakashi says with a raised tone of voice.

"Yeah what ever you say Scarecrow farmland. I don't give two shits about what you think she deserves. She atleast tried to help sasuke by finding him to formulate a plan and that earns something to eat in my book. So why don't you shut up and let the woman eat." Naruto says with a glare that makes Kakashi back off before turning around making his back face the team.

"Well then i guess i have no choice. . . . You pass." Kakashi says surprising the only two people who didn't know the test was really about teamwork.

"I'll report to the hokage about the teams passing and we'll start training and teamwork excersizes tomorrow at 7 am sharp. Till then you're dismissed." Kakashi says disappearing in a shunshin. Naruto himself unties Sakura as Sasuke merely makes a break for the entrance running off to the uchiha compound before sakura could ask for a date. As naruto is untying sakura he ddecides to talk.

"Sakura you need to stop chasing after sasuke like that. Think about it. What would any clan head want? A loud, whiney, pretty girl who can't lift a finger or someone who can produce strong children like a real shinobi would?" Naruto says as he begins fiddling with the knot.

"Well someone who can make strong children i guess. . .Why?" Sakura asks as Naruto continues his attempts to get her down.

"Think about it sakura you're a smart girl. You've been making yourself pretty and doing everything to only look good. Rather then what hinata does cause she actually trains. Sasuke doesn't like pretty girls who can't hold their own he likes strong women or men who can fight along side him." Naruto says getting first of 6 knots free as he continues working on the others.

"Huh i guess that makes sense . . . So you think i should train more and that would Make sasuke like me?" Sakura asks a little hopeful.

"Well yeah i do. Honestly i don't see why you want a stuck up asshat like him. Sure he's from a strong clan but what else does he have to offer? Not much besides being a cynical asshole and a total downer to everyone's mood and a true bummer at parties." Naruto says jokingly getting Sakura to laugh some.

"So what do you think i should do to win my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks ignoring hte insults Naruto said to her precious uchiha before Shrugging his shoulders.

"Well honestly i don't know. But your voice is very loud and banshee like Sakura. You could use that to your advantage. Amplify it with chakra and you can literally just shout your opponents to death. Sound waves can be very deadly and at certain frequencies can even liquify insides, Explode organs, glass and even skulls. Plus the concussive force behind them can concus and confuse targets even to point of shattering bones from the force and it would even knock projectiles off course like a shiled. Figure out how to do that and you'll surely be strong enough to catch his attention." naruto finishes before giving up on untying the pink haired Fangirl. He just pulls out samehada and slashes her downwards agianst hte ropes shredding them like ribbons freeing Sakura who looks at Naruto and gives him a soft smile.

"Thanks Naruto. That sounds like something i really need to try. I'll go research it at the library. See you tomorrow." Sakura says before racing off to the library. Naruto merely scowls some at the village as he walks back to his apartment. Knowing that his Kaa-chan won't be back for sometime he just laments his soon to be loneliness as he enters his apartment before he hears the sultry click and ticks of Samehada maing him blush at what she had just said to him before his door closes behind him.

* * *

 **(Hokage's office 12:05 pm.)**

* * *

Hiruzen was currently waiting on the arrival of Kakashi as the other jonin had been to the meeting on time. He had purposefully told them the right time and Kakashi the wrong time to make sure he showed up relatively on time.

"Alright then since Kakashi is a bit late we can start without him. What are the status of the current teams. Pass or fail?" Sarutobi asks as he looks at his Jonin with a smile. Teams one through 6 all failed for one reason or another and before Kurenai could speak Soon enough Kakashi is seen limping his way into the room after the door opens up. Kakashi takes two steps towards Hiruzen only to hold up a finger before promptly passing out and falling forward landing face first into the hardwood floor of his office.

"Well i take it team 7 Passed due to Naruto. . . .Now kurenai you were saying?" Hiruzen asks only to see a shocked Kurenai who is merely staring at Kakashi's passed out body.

"Uhh . . yeah Team 8 passes Hokage-sama. . . uh would you mind explaining exactly how it was Naruto that made team 7 pass?" Kurenai asks only to get a hand up blocking her question.

"Later, Asuma team 10 how did they do?" Hiruzen says with a questioning tone.

"They pass Hokage-sama. Now can you tell us all how this happened to Kakashi since you seem to know tou-san?" Asuma asks as Hiruzen merely sighs and presses his intercom button.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answers.

"Ah yes Ibiki-san, Listen i need you to send over Inoichi-san to my office immedately. He must perform a certain jutsu and you and Anko may join in if you wish to see it. I feel it would be a great thing to see. Oh also tell Anko that if she comes to bring the pop-corn. I feel a bit peckish and i'm sure this enlightening technique will be perfect with a light snack." Hiruzen says as Ibiki merely gives a Hai over the intercom. The sensei's for teams 1-6 merely don't seem to care or just don't wanna be in the same room as the interrigation experts Ibiki and Anko and as such leave immediately.

After a short 2 minute interval Ibiki, Anko and inoichi are all present with freshly popped pop-corn, butter and some candy while they all take a seat on the couch. They all prop Kakashi up on a chair as Inoichi uses his memory viewal technique and broadcasts it to everyone after having Kurenai cast a Genjutsu on him so that they can see what he is seeing. Inoichi's technique shows his memories fresh from when he arrived at the training ground to him passing out in the hokage's office. Needless to say as the 3 hour long memory plays everyone in the room is currently eating popcorn and candy, Drinking some soda and sake all while Laughing there asses off at how one of the strongest ANBU captains ever to grace it's ranks is currently being man handled by a freshly appointed 12 year old Genin. Anko and Kurenai couldn't help but fall out of the couch they were sitting on when Naruto used the Secret finger jutsu on Kakashi which caused both Kunoichi immense amounts of pleasure and pain as it hurt to continue laughing at his expense. Anko literally holding her ribs inplace to keep them from splitting in half as she kicks her legs in the air.

Red faced and still laughing Anko can't help but roll on the floor as the memory finally ends with him passing out face first onto the floor. Needless to say that the entire group had one hell of a fun time watching Kakashi getting taken down a peg. Since the Genjutsu Kurenai used broadcast the memory directly around thier surroundings Ibiki had thought this would be great Blackmail Material and recorded the whole thing from start to finish. He pockets the camcorder smirking happily as he will make as many copies as he can before giving them to everyone here to enjoy at home and even to give one to Maito Gai just for the hell of it. Soon the laughing stops and everyone calms down only to sigh a heavy content sigh showing they had finally been able to calm down and relax.

Kakashi soon wakes up seeing everyone in the office he merely rubs his head before remembering why he was here.

"Hokage-sama team 7 passes as you said they would. . .Can i go home now? I kind of had a rough day." Kakashi says as he stands up rubbing his sore as fuck asshole.

"Yes you may Kakashi you're dismissed. Show up at the tower sometime tomorrow for your teams first mission. I know that D-ranks suck but it's nothing to get " _Anal_ " about." Hiruzen says with a slight snicker.

"Uh yeah sure i'll keep that in mind hokage-sama." Kakashi says a bit suspicious.

"Oh calm down Hatake. It's nothing to get " _Butt-hurt_ " about." Anko says with a sneer. Bringing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow at her wording.

"Anko-chan don't antagonize him. I'm sure it's a very " _Sore_ " Subject for him." Kurenai says as she puts her hand in front of her mouth to give a girlish giggle.

"Is something going on that i don't know about?" Kakashi asks a bit confused.

"No nothings going on Kakashi. We're just being " _Cheeky "_ ****With you." Inoichi says bringing some of the others to laugh some.

"Hey kakashi how's your ass?" Ibiki says bluntly. At that the whole room erupts in laughter before Kakashi realizes what's going on and just leaves the room quickly embarrassed by them finding out somehow.

"Oh Kami, I can't believe we got so many butt jokes out of that. This is pure gold and i'm sure we can get a lot of milage out of this one guys." Anko says wiping a tear away from her eye as Hiruzen smiles.

"Yes i'm glad we got this dirt. I'm sure I can finally get him to show up to meetings and team mission distributions on time using this as blackmail." Hiruzen says with a smirk.

"So did Ameyuri already leave for her mission hokage-sama?" Anko asks a bit happy Naruto passed.

"Yes she did. Naruto is currently in his apartment with Samehada probably discussing how much of a pain in the ass his teams going to be until he gets a partner that can match him in skill. You're all dismissed. Oh and ibiki?" Hiruzen says looking at him.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Ibiki asks a bit curious as to the serious tone in his voice.

"I expect my copy of the tape later tonight before i leave my office. Make as many as you need to. We're going to need them." Hiruzen says with a happy smirk.

"Sure thing Hokage-sama. . . .you're doing this in her memory aren't you?" Ibiki asks a bit scared of the next answer he will give.

"Yes i am Ibiki. . .you know the Sarutobi clan in it's entirety is loyal not only to Konoha but to her as well. She loved pranks like this and i'm damn sure going to keep this kind of spirit alive so long as i'm on this earth drawing breath." Hiruzen says surprisingly serious considering the topic of conversation.

"Right away sir. Also . . .I'm sure she'd be happy knowing you're doing this kind of thing in her honor sir. By your leave Hokage-sama." Ibiki says as he and the others are given a affirmative nod. Hiruzen merely stares at the bright blue sky in contemplation of what She would do if she were here to find out how the village treated her son. Hiruzen sighs and goes back to doing his paperwork all the while thinking on how powerful Naruto will one day become. Knowing that no matter the odds, Naruto's enemies will surely perish in the most sadistic way possible if he has anything to say about it.

Especially if they were to get in the way of his dreams. Hiruzen sighs some and merely stops whats he's doing to lean back into his chair and take a small break. He lights his pipe and takes a long drag on the tobacco inside before exhaling a large plume of smoke.

"Naruto. . . I hope you can get away from this damned village as soon as possible to meet her. . . .I only pray to Kami that when you two do meet. . . who ever gets in your way prays that thier deaths are quick." Hiruzen says before closing his eyes and slipping off into unconsciousness taking a well needed and well deserved Nap.

* * *

 **CB: Short chapter yes i know but i h **aven't had time to really think on things as of late. The next chapter will be much longer and feature Ameyuri's mission, Naruto's team missions and first trip to wave all in one. Plus a very special surprise twist. I hope you all enjoyed reading this cause my update's are going to be sparratic at best and i hope you don't mind that.****

 ** **Crystal bullet Signing off.****


	3. A Dream Achieved

Ameyuri Ringo had been travelling on her own for about a week to get to her destination. She finally arrived at Katabami Kinzen making sure she has all affiliations hidden while wearing a black hooded robe. She stops in at a curry resturaunt where an old woman and her grandson seem to be working tirelessly to a bunch of thugs who seem to be drinking and breaking everything.

Ignoring it all she takes a seat at the front and orders a merely bowl curry keeping her swords near just incase. As a few of the men see the womanesque figure enter the resturaunt they merely smirk and all begin making bets before a group of men walk up and begin talking to her.

"Hey there lady, Whats a gal like you doing in a shit place like this?" The first one asks only to be ignored as Ameyuri begins planning what to do when she meets Raiga.

"Don't you know there's evil people about. Bad ones who'll do anything to hurt you? Me an my friends can keep you safe though. they wont mess with us. So long as you don't mind our . . .company He he" The second male says with a sinister perverse chuckle at the end only to also be ignored as Ameyuri grabs hold of her sword handle.

"Hey lady we're talking to you. Turn around and answer us you whore or we'll maybe just take you to Raiga and have him givr you a funeral. That is unless you pleasure me and my friends here like a good little whore." The third member of the group of 9 in the bar says only to see the woman they're talking to stand up and turn to face them with her head down.

"Thats a good bitch now take off your cloths and " The first man says only to be silenced forever as his skull explodes like a water melon as a _" **Suiton:**_ ** _Teppodama"_** barrels into it. As quick as lightning the other two around the woman are sliced and diced into pieces as they fall onto the floor in a gorey mess of chunks and Flesh. The other men noticing this all stand up and try to attack the woman at once only to be cut down mid attack.

The entire group of 9 men were cut down like dogs faster then the two people working the bar could even comprehend. The old woman having brought out the bowl of Curry smiles and thanks the woman for killing them only to get worried that Raiga will send more to kill her and her grandson.

"Don't worry about that fuck Raiga Kurosaki. I'm here to kill him. He's got it coming and i sure as fuck will not let him continue living after what he's done here. This isn't what we of the **__Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu__ do**. He's not only brought shame upon the ranks of the Swordsman he's Shaming my dual blades and all of Kiri. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just spread the word around town. After Today . . .Raiga Will be no more." Ameyuri says as she walks out of resturaunt after eating her curry.

* * *

 **(Raiga's current Funeral, Song Start: Rhinestone Eyes by Gorillaz)**

* * *

After about half an hour Ameyuri ends up At Raiga's Compound noticing he is putting on a funeral about to burry someone alive. Ameyuri quickly dashes forward cutting the mans restraints and the two thugs guarding him into pieces before grabbing the scared miner and throwing him completely away from danger letting him scramble to his feet and race on out away from Raiga's men.

"WHO DARES DISRUPT MY FUNERAL." Raiga rages as he sees the hooded cloaked figure only to nearly get a heart attack as the robes come off revealing Ameyuri in the flesh. Raiga merely takes a few steps back seeing the face of the woman he nearly killed by leaving for dead after stabbing her in the back literally.

"N-No, Y-Y-You're supposed to be dead. You can't have survived that attack. I STABBED YOU RIGHT THROUGH YOUR BACK! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Raiga rages as he grabs the Kiba blades only to be zapped rather badly as he holds the blades handles.

"I survived thanks to my souchi-kun. He found me after your attack and quickly healed me to where i could survive." Ameyuri says glaring at the man infront of her noticing the blades shocking him. She merely smiles knowing that all Seven swordsmans Blades were sentient and chose there weilders. Her kiba blades must not like Raiga very much to be doing this to him.

"S-Souchi? You never had a son ameyuri, NEVER! I know you never did cause your disease. It would have killed any child you carried. HOW CAN YOU HAVE BEEN SAVED BY WHAT YOU DON'T HAVE!" Raiga charges forward to engage Ameyuri only to have his dual overhead strike blocked by mere Dual Katana's. Ameyuri holds her stern hate filled glare.

"My souchi is not mine by birth. Rather by choice. He saved my life and got to know me over the years he trained with A special sword. A sword that fucked up your face rather harshly when you first met i might add." Ameyuri says only to kick Raiga in his dick before roundhousing him away from her body. In a quick and fluid motion she charges forward and goes to slash at raiga ready to slice through his face taking his eye's only to have raiga immediately dodge after she hears a muffled voice come from raiga.

"No no no, That blade can't have a new master. Kisame isn't dead he's with a new organization. He still lives and samehada will never leave him till then." Raiga begins panicing. Obviously not thinking clearly he goes for a cross waist slash only to have Ameyuri once again expertly block his move and parry it. Retorting with her own upward dual slash she manages to cut through raiga's cloths only missing his flesh as he jumped back after a muffled voice once again speaks.

"Don't believe me if you don't want to but i can tell you the story while you try so pitifully to kill me. Raiga you were no where near my or any of the other swordsmans level when you decided to stab me in the back, steal my blades and leave me for dead after stripping me naked and threatening to rape my cold lifeless body. I was sick then and still was better then you and now i'm at 100% completely healed of my disease and will never have to worry about it again. Do you really think you can stop me from killing you?" Ameyuri asks only to once again block and dodge a couple slashes at her person made by a frantic raiga who merely wishes toget a lucky strike.

Ameyuri just sighs and continues slashing and blocking at Raiga's strikes all the while getting precision cuts along raiga's cloths as he dodges due to that muffled voice again and again. Soon raiga's top half of clothing is ocmpletely shredded and the straps holding a large bag snap apart making the bag fall to the floor making the voice shout out ouch as it hit the floor only to then go silent as if being knocked unconscious. With the voice out of the way Ameyuri charges into a panicing Raiga again and slashes open his chest before kicking him away from her body making raiga let go of one of the Kiba Blades.

Picking up the blade Raiga dropped the blade immediately stops sparking and glows blue before calming down and sparking at the blade instead of the hilt.

"Hmm even after all these years my blades still see me as their master. Now that i have one of my blades i can atleast start using my jutsu." Ameyuri says to a stunned raiga as his men charge headfirst into the fray only to be cut down and electrocuted like animals as they fall dead to the ground. Ameyuri races forward and immediately slashes raiga's eyes out. Making him grasp at his face only to feel his fingers get sliced off making the last kiba blade fall to the floor. Ameyuri grabs the blade and smiles as it to stops sparking and glows blue before calmind down and returning to it's normal state before the blade itself begins sparking.

"Mmm feels good to be whole again. Wouldn't you think. So will you hear me out now or are you just going to wail like a bitch?" Ameyuri tilts her head confused and bored at this fight while raiga screams in pain and fear. Ameyuri sighs and walks forward slicing off raiga's hands and then his ears. She continues and slashes at Raiga's cock severing it completely from his body before picking it up and ramming it into his mouth only to uppercut him in the chin breaking his jaw making him rise into the air a bit only to have ameyuri slice off both his feet.

Raiga hits the floor choking on blood and his own cock while ameyuri smiles happily at this. She saunters over to Raiga with a sway in her rather round and luscious hips as she takes her kiba blades nad carves out his eyes and slices his testicles off. She then takes his destroyed eyeballs and shoves them in his open sac before taking his balls and sticking them in his eyeholes. She smirks at her handiwork before lopping off more chuckles from his body and severing his armm at the elbows and then slices thorugh his upper arms leaving just a nub to flail about at the shoulders while she slices off his legs at the knees.

Her smile never wavering as she just calmly slices and carves up Raiga's body before leavingthe quivering and nubby limb flailing man behind to bleed. She merely smirks before getting a fair distance away from him before rasing both her kiba blades the to the clouded sky and calling forth her Last attack.

 ** _"Raiton: Raiso: Ikazuchi no Utage"_** (Lightning Release: Banquet of Lightning.) Ameyuri says with sick glee as a very large bolt of lightning strikes her blades from the clouds. She then sends the bolt of lightning directly at the stubby limbed man she tortured before the bolt stikes him. He cries out in pain as the lightning scorches his skin to cinders leaving blackened ash as the bolt of electricity and plasma explodes with the heat of the very sun vaporizing a good chunk of his body causing the last living moments his soul will remember for all time are filled with the pain of his internal organs to expand and rupture as his internal body temperature and blood spike to phinominal levels making his entire torso to explode into meaty little chunks of burned and soon to be moldy flesh.

 **(Que Song End)**

"Weak and useless piece of child raping traitorous shit. I hope you burn in hell while remembering the hellish pain you felt as yor childhood memories and existance were deleted permanently by me all with the knowledge i did it with a Kami damned smile on my face." Ameyuri says as she leaves the area. She sees the bag Raiga was carrying moving about and asking for him only to smile and open the bag and inside seeing a child no older then 4 inside it with white pupilless eyes looking at her with worry.

"M-Miss, Is Raiga okay?" The child asks only to get Ameyuri to raise an eyebrow at that.

"No he's dead." Ameyuri says only to see the child look down forlornly as he begins to tear up.

"Oh . . .how did he die?" The child asks.

"I killed him kid. He deserved it after what he did to me and this town." Ameyuri says getting to kid to look at her strangely.

"What do you mean? What did he do to the town and you? He only helped people." The child says confusing ameyuri.

"What do you mean help people? Kid he was burrying people alive and he almost raped and killed me while stealing my swords after stabbing me in the back. He was evil and deserved to die." Ameyuri says shocking the child infron of her who merely looks at her with his frail and near useless body.

"H-He killed people by. . .oh no . . .He . . .He told me he was burying people who had already died. He told me that he was giving them funerals cause the families couldn't do it themselves." The child says.

"Fraid not. He was a liar and a manipulator. Not to mention a child raping pedophile. He's better off dead kid. You wanna come with me? I have somewhere to be right now." Ameyuri asks the kid only to get a nod from the child who is coming to terms with what his friend was. He lifts his arms to her only getting a confused look from the woman.

"What are you doing?" Ameyuri asks only to get the kid to look down.

"M-My legs don't work so good. . . .Raiga had to carry me around all the time. . . .P-Please don't think i'm strange i just . .. i just need rest and i can move honest." The child says only to get a soft hug from Ameyuri who lifts the kid up and begins rubbing and patting his back.

"Don't worry little guy i wont think any less of you. Now come on you can tell me why raiga wanted you while we walk." Ameyuri says leaving the gorefest that used to be raiga's compound behind. She begins listening to the childs tale of how raiga found him and saved him from some Kiri Nin Who hated Kekki Genkai users and sighs knowing where this was going. Hearing about the childs eyes Made her widen her own as she looks at him. She smiles softly before patting the kid on the back again as he voices his fears of her hating him now that she knows of his Wierd eyes.

"Don't worry Kid i won't leave you or think of you as strange cause of your silly eyes. Don't worry about it kay?" Ameyuri says to the crying child she had learned who's name was Ranmaru. She merely begins doing what she did while she was helping to take care of Naruto when he had nightmares of the mobs. She began singing a lulliby. Ranmaru stops crying as she listens to the heavenly voice of the woman carrying him as she sings. His tears stop and he soon finds himself nuzzling into the nape of her neck holding her tightly.

Ranmaru feels happy he has someone to not see him as a freak and just lets tears flow down his cheeks. He smiles happily as they come upon a building he doesn't know. As they enter they see an old woman cleaning up the floor of something red. The old woman looks towards the entrance and gasps as she sees it's the woman from earlier who save dher grandson and herself aswell as thier resturaunt "the curry of life" From Raiga's thugs. The old woman sees The child in her hands and smiles hearing her sing to him.

"Hey there hag. Listen i came by to tell you Raiga's dead as dirt. I got what i came for and i'm leaving. If you want someone to thank for me coming here. Thank Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha. He's the one who found out where he was for me and told me how to get here to take my revenge. I'm taking the kid too by the way. It was nice meeting you lady also your curry was the fucking tits. It's like the best curry ever. Don't stop makin it. I'll bring Naruto here sometime as a thank you so don't change the recipe on me." Ameyuri says only to walk out of the resturaunt before the old lady can even respond. Ameyuri merely holds Ranmaru tightly with a smile on her face. Her mind conjuring images of how Naruto will react to him. She sees Naruto taking care of him like a father as he plays with Ranmaru and teaches him Jutsu's. Even going as far as to give Ranmaru blood treatments to cute his frail body.

Her mind then conjures the image of Naruto and herself holding hands as Ranmaru calls out "Tou-San" And "Kaa-San" Happily before holding both her and Naruto. Ameyuri blushes at the thought that she has as she looks at the Ranmaru who's still fast asleep against her bossom. She smiles some and rubs his head while he sleeps sighing knowing that will never happen as she Giggles perversely at the thoughts that show in her head this time. Herself with Naruto in the bedroom with a bed smashing into a wall so hard it cracks it. She blushes deeply as her pussy gets rather wet. She stops and shakes her head some knowing that her thoughts were merely to stay that way. Naruto loved her as his Kaa-san. That's how it should stay for now. He needs a mother more then a lover right now anyway. Atleast till they find Kushina as she plans.

Ameyuri sets up camp at night deep off the roadway and in the tree tops making sure to lay Ranmaru down on the thick ass branch of the tree she set the camp in. Soon sleep takes Ameyuri into blissful dreams of herself and Naruto and what the future might hold for them both. As the stars fill the night sky the Moon glows pink and sends a pulse like energy out once only to revert to it's normal dull white glow soon after. The glow was so fast no one would have even seen it if they weren't looking at the Moon the moment it happened.

* * *

 **(Konohagakure 9am a week later.)**

* * *

Naruto and his "team" Were in the forests of Konoha hunting and searching the area for something. All of them wearing headsets and tac coms ready to alert the others of the target they are tracking at a moments notice. Naruto is currently hiding behind a tree laying his back against it. . . halfway up the trunk casually listening to the screams of horror and pain his team is giving over the commms. He merely laughs as the gay Uchiha gets a slash to his testicles making them bleed and causing him to drop to his knees. Naruto merely walks down the tree he's currently in and pats his legs a few times calling out to the forest around him. Soon enough a brown tabby cat with darker brown stripes along it's back and sides bolts into the area and lands in naruto's arms with a happy purr as Naruto gently pets the cat. A red ribbon on the left ear of the cat indicating the target is indeed in his possession.

"This is Crimson Fox, Target acquired Over" Naruto says to the comm he has on getting A response.

"Rodger Crimson Fox, Meet at the tower with the package in hand. This is Colossus signing off Over" Kakashi says over the transceiver only getting Naruto to scoff and walk with a purring tora Through Konoha making sure to pet and rub the cat in all the ways she loves making the cat purr happily. As they approach the two approach the Hokage's tower He enters the mission room seeing his team there with smirks on there faces.

Sas-gay however has a rather brooding scowl as he glares at the cat who scratched him up all bad. They enter the room with Naruto smiling and calling out.

"Yo Jiji, How yah doing you coffin dodger? I got tora right here." Naruto says happily only to see sakura charge and try to punch him only for Naruto to dodge the sloppy strike and slap Sakura right in her asshole getting hte girl to tense up rather harshly.

"I warned you not to try that Sakura, Every time you do i'm going to slap you right the asshole. Those were my exact words." Naruto says only to get sakura to blush at him and scowl as she rubs her sore asshole.

"Naruto-Baka don't talk to the hokage like that he can have you killed." Sakura says to him only to hear a old man chuckle. She turns to see Hiruzen with a smile on his face and a happy chuckle in his heart.

"Oh don't worry about that Haruno-san, Naruto is like a grandson to me and me and him both share a bond that will never break no matter what. He has both earned the right to call me his Jiji as i am basically his grandfather in all but blood." Hiruzen says shocking the pink haired girl as she smiles at Him. Naruto merely walks forward and sets the happy Tora on the counter only to hug the old man once he sets the cat down.

"I love you too Jiji, Now any more missions for us? Cause i don't think Tora will be an issue when the Daimyo's wife gets here. I've sent Yuki-san and her husband a letter detailing why Tora's constantly running away. It should have arrived weeks ago." Naruto says getting Hiruzen to nod some.

"Alright Naruto-kun. Now another mission alright Iruka hand me the last ofthe D-ranks. Okay lets see here." Hiruzen says as he scans the scrolls.

"We have Cleaning the akamichi butcher kennels, Weeding the Yamanaka's large Medical herb Garden, Walking the Inuzuka dogs or" Hiruzen states before getting interupted.

"NO i demand a higher ranked mission for myself and my team since i can't leave with out their useless asses. I am an uchiha elite. Give me a mission that tests my strengths and reflects my power right now you old goat." Sasuke says with a very demanding tone only to begin shaking in fear when he feels unparralleled killing intent coming directly at him. He's soon lifted off the ground by the throat as it's getting crushed by Naruto.

"Shut your fucking mouth you pink eyed Bedazzled Shit swizzler. You are not to talk to the hokage like that EVER. HE RUNS THE VILLAGE NOT YOU. YOU DON'T MAKE DEMANDS HE DOES. He could order you to castrate yourself right fucking here and you would have to do it under pain of death upon refusing that order. Now Do as your told like a good little dog . . .or be put down PERMANENTLY!" Naruto says before slamming sasuke into the floor and kicking him in the face.

"Thank you Naruto-kun that was very responsible of you. I'll make sure the council is off your back by the time you return from the mission i was about to give to you alone. If you want to take them with that is." Hiruzen says peaking Naruto and Sakura's interest.

"What do you mean Jiji?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, I had chosen a special C-rank mission that you were to take alone since i know you are ready for one. But if little miss impatient princess there wants to test his mediocre skills then i say that team 7 can take it. If you want them there that is." Hiruzen says with a smile knowing the team will be safe if Naruto is with them.

"Sure Jiji-san i'll take team 7. I've grown to like Sakura. We're sort of friends now 'Tebanne." Naruto says with a smile getting Sakura to smile too now that she knows Naruto sees her that way.

"Alright then. Mizuki, Get the client and bring him here. He should be down the road at the stand Iruka took him too." Hiruzen says only to get Mizuki to nod and leave the area. After about a minute Mizuki returns with an older drunk man walking into the room.

"What? I order ninja's for protection and i get a lazy looking chuunin Scarecrow, A uke, a pink haired girly boy and . . . .holy shit kid. . .what the fuck did you eat?" Tazuna says rather scared of the 6 foot tall "boy" in front of him.

"I ate a lot of meat, fought a lot of people, And trained a fuck load of hours over the years spanning from 3 am in the morning to 9 pm at night most days before the academy." Naruto says with a happy smile getting the older drunken man to sigh with relief.

"Oh thank Kami, I was affraid i was getting a team of losers. But with a sensei like you i'm sure those kids aren't going to be too bad. And that Chuunin with the silver hair is also a plus." Tazuna says only to get Naruto to bolsterously laugh as Kakashi sweat drops.

"No i'm not the sensei old man. I'm one of the Genin. The silver haired Scarecrow is the Jonin sensei. But i have helped Sakura here Train to become a better kunoichi." Naruto says shocking the old man getting him to smile and smirk

"Well Alright then. I'm feeling better about this then. Lets hit the road as soon as your ready. Hey want to get a drink for the road?" Tazuna asks Naruto who begins walking with the old man getting a nod of approval from the blonde haired Genin as they approach the hokage's desk.

"You heard the client everyone. Get packed and ready for a months long mission. No useless baggage is to be taken only essentials." Kakashi states as The hokage then speaks up.

"Okay the fee for team 7 shall be 20,588 Yen (200 Dollars)" Hiruzen says.

"I'll give you 11838yen (115 dollars) " Tazuna replies drunkenly

"The fee is non negotable" Hirzen says pulling out the scroll.

"36029 yen (350 Dollars) " Tazuna retorts drunkenly again.

"Uh . . . okay . . .36029 it is" Hiruzen says to the bridge builder.

"Ha still got it. Lets go blondie. I want that drink for the road." Tazuna says while taking a drink from his sake bottle as he leaves the room with Naruto. Naruto's team leaves shortly after he does to gather supplies and soon there after leave the village. Team 7 leaves the village rather quickly and starts the journey to wave leaving the village behind. Hours pass and time ticks on as Hiruzen and the others continue handing out missions to other teams soon the doors to the mission room open up revealing Ameyuri And Ranmaru still with her. Relaxing on her back with a happy smile.

"Ameyuri ringo reporting in Hokage-sama. Mission success and then some." Ameyuri says while tilting her head happily and smiling.

"Ahh Ameyuri welcome back. Congratulations on a mission well done. Your S-rank pay will be delivered to your account by me Personally so no Civilians can get their greedy paws on it. And who's this little guy?" Hiruzen says going into grandfather mode.

"Oh this is Ranmaru. Say hi Ranmaru-kun it's okay." Ameyuri says sweetly.

"H-Hai . .. Ohayo Hokage-sama. It's an honor to meet you." Ranmaru says with a nervouse voice.

"Well hello there to you to Ranmaru-kun. Don't worry about upsetting me okay? It's nice to meet you. So Ameyuri i assume you brought him here so you can adopt him yes?" Hiruzen says seeing Ameyuri nod her head happily.

"You got it Old man. I want Ranmaru to be my souchi in all legal rights. . . like i wanted with Naruto-kun if those bastard counsil members weren't shafting the paperwork up there wrinkled asses." Ameyuri says angerly as she recalls all her attempts at Adoption only to be given a fat NO to her face.

"Don't worry about that I'll make it official myself and fill out all the paperwork. You only need to sign." Hiruzen says making Ameyuri smile some.

"Now where is my Bouya? I need to tell him the good news." Ameyuri says with a happy smile.

"Oh he just left a few hours ago on a C-rank mission. If you race fast now you may just catch him and team 7 as they protect the bridge builder From Nami no Kuni." Hiruzen says in a knowing tone.

"He what? . . .Oh okay thanks Hokage-sama. I'll race out and meet him now. I'm takin Ranmaru with me kay? Bye" Ameyuri says as she immediately bolts out of the hokage Tower leaving the village only after buying a months worth of supplies already knowing the story behind Nami.

* * *

 **(With team 7 and Tazuna.)**

* * *

"Alright we're here. Tazuna please my friend stay safe and stay low." The Rower says to Tazuna who nods at him and smiles grabbing his hand before shaking it.

"I will old friend. Don't worry about me. I'll save our country and these Ninja will protect me while i do it." Tazuna says with a smile as he looks at Naruto who holds a determined smile on his face gives the old man a nod.

"Damn right i'll be here every step of the way. I won't let such a good cause go to waste with your death old man." Naruto says as Sakura nods in agreement with him. Sasuke scoffs and just ignores them and Kakashi is once again reading his shitty smut book.

"Thanks Naruto. Alright lets get going. Rower have a safe trip back to fire country and stay low for awhile okay?" Tazuna says to his friend who nods and pushes off the shore and soon dissapears into the fog of the ocean.

Team 7 begins wlaking down the main road's path for another few hours they soon come to a large lake with only two paths to go down. Soon Samehada begins clicking violently alerting everyone as Naruto shouts at them with a surprised look.

"EVERYONE FUCKING DUCK!" Naruto says as he drags Tazuna to the floor infront of him protecting the old man as a blade swishes in the air just above all their heads imbedding into a tree at the bend in the road and soon a figure lands ontop of the handle to the massive blades handle. The figure turns around and looks at all those gathered before her taking note of the large bandaged sword on the blonde haired kids back.

"Zabuza Momochi, The demon of the mist and former member of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu_ _._ A-ranked Missing nin From Kiri. " Kakashi says getting Naruto's attention as he stands up once again looking towards Zabuza. He recalls the memories of Kisame as she and Kisame fought together a few times. Naruto smiles happily at this as he now has a chance to see how he stacks up against a true Member of the swordsman of the mist.

"Ahh Kakashi Hatake. Copycat Kakashi or Sharringan no Kakashi if you prefer. A-rank Jonin of Konoha and Knower of over 1000 Jutus's. . .I'm kind of understanding why the Demon brothers haven't reported back." Said the female on the giant blade. She sees Naruto and gives a smirk at him.

"And someone trying to play off a toy as Samehada how cute. You idolize that shark or something kid?" Says Zabuza In a mocking tone only to hear and see the sword convulse and click angerly at being called a toy.

"Hey bitch, Same-tenchi is not a toy. She was a birthday gift to me from Kisame Hoshigaki 7 years ago when i was 5. I have earned the right wield her through blood, sweat and tears. And i finally have a chance to prove to not only her, But myself and Hopefully Kisame that he didn't make a mistake in choosing me to be her wielder." Naruto says as he pulls Samehada off his back with a sick and twisted smile. His grin becoming rather fox like in appearance.

The look makes Zabuza blush some beneath her bandages and smile softly at the kid who wants nothing more then to prove himself. She respects that and decides if she can She'll see if he's truly worthy of weilding that blade.

"Oh no you don't Kitsune-Gaki. This is going to be my fight. You're going to protect Tazuna." Kakashi says walking towards the woman infront of them with a lecherous smile beneath his mask.

"You giant chrome headed cock gobler." Naruto yells at Kakashi.

"that's not nice' Kakashi says to Naruto.

"Shut up asshole This isn't between you and her this is between me and her damn it. I'm stronger then both you and her put together. So i'm either fighting her while you protect Tazuna Or i'm gonna slap the bitch out of you." Naruto says walking forward and passing Kakashi who grabs Naruto's shoulder only to be punched in the face and forced to let go as he looks at Naruto's hate filled glare.

"I'll go protect Tazuna." Kakashi says sweating bullets as he recalls the ass kicking Naruto gave him when they were at the training ground for the first time.

"Good." Naruto says as he turns around looking at the woman who's merely on the floor holding her blade against her shoulders. Her lithe and taut muscles flexing making Naruto smile some knowing she's stronger then Kakashi so this will be a true fight.

"Alright Gaki, You're on. Lets see if your worthy enough to wield the legendary Samehada. But first lets get the rules out of the way. Rule one,Only Ken and Taijutsu is allowed until we agree to go full out. Two, Winner gets to take the loser in anyway they wish be it as a slave, an apprentice, a husband or a wife etc. You understand?" Zabuza says making Naruto smile at that and nod.

"Yeah i get it. But before we start mind telling us why you're here?" Naruto says as he gets into his Kenjutsu stance.

"I'm here for the bridge builder but that can take a back seat when compared to this. My honor as a **_Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu_** demands that i see if you're worthy of that blade." Zabuza says with a smile beneath her bandages.

"I see well fine then lets sweeten the deal. If you win you get Tazuna but if i win then you'll perform the forbidden jutsu and the bonding ritual for me and Samehada as our witness." Naruto says with a slight grin.

"No problem Gaki. I'll gladly give you the teeth of the order if you beat me. Now lets Get it started." Zabuza says as she readies Kubikiribocho.

"You got it Zabu-chan." Naruto smirks as he charges forward with Samehada taking a slash at Zabuza's left side making Zabuza block with the flat side of her blade. Zabuza's eye widen as she is soon sent flying through the air hurdling towards the trees of the woods that surround the forest and roads only to regain her composure and flip midair. She lands on her feet and charges forward taking a side-swing at Naruto's legs only to have the blow blocked By Samehada's flat side. The blade Hisses and Gurgles at Zabuza bending from it's position and taking a bite at her. How dare she try to harm her precious Wielder.

Zabuza jumps back and readies herself again charging forward and taking a spinning overhead arch swing at Naruto making Naruto jump back only to have to dodge sideways strike and diagonal swings. He counts off the number of swings before Zabuza recoils and regains her composure. In that moment Naruto bursts forward with speed Zabuza can barely follow as she begins dodging slashes and strikes at her face, chest and arms. Naruto's blows and strikes are swinging faster and are far more numerous then her own. She grits her teeth as her sword and Samehada Clash again and again sending sparks and growls everywhere stunning everyone who's watching.

Tazuna is sweating as his life is on the line but trusts Naruto knows what he's doing as he can clearly see that he is strong enough to win.

Kakashi is shocked Naruto is not only holding his own against a powerful Shinobi but a Member of the seven swordsman of the mist at that. Seeing that they are perfectly matched in Kenjutsu as well as Taijutsu.

Sakura is just gushing over how strong Zabuza is and smiles seeing that a kunoichi can be as strong as her friend and be so bad ass while doing it. If she can one day be like that maybe she can get her Sasuke-kun to like her.

Sasuke meanwhile is only staring at Naruto's ass with a smirk and a pervy smile only to then look up at Naruto and grit his teeth remembering that Now isn't the time to plot his plans at getting to fuck Naruto. Now is the time to watch and learn. Maybe he can steal the Dobes power before turning him into his sex slave.

Zabuza and Naruto have been trading blow for blow and punch for punch for over 3 hours now. Both of them are panting and show heavy bruises and cuts. Some slashes and even a missing chunk of flesh in a part or two. The battle was a good one and Zabuza and Naruto soon clash swords once more struggling to overpower one another as sparks fly from the blades constantly grinding against one another.

"Fucking shit Gaki you're fucking great at this. Perfect form and solid strikes. Not to mention the number you can give out before having to regroup yourself and try again. You've got me beat by a mile considering you're not even winded and begning to win this struggle of ours. You've more then earned my respect. You can wield Samehada with not only my blessing but the blessing of the **__Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu__ _._ "** Zabuza says as she smiles more at the blonde haired kid in front of her.

"Thanks Zabu-chan. That means a lot to me and i'm glad you feel that way. It's been my dream to be seen as an equal to one of the Seven swordsman and hearing it from an actual member . . .that just makes my dream a reality. So shall we end this now and go full out or what gorgeous?" Naruto says licking his lips rather bestially making Zabuza blush a deep blood red at the action before she gives Naruto a nod. Zabuza and Naruto both leap back away from one another at the same time and stare each other down. Sweat pouring from both their bodies. They stand in front of one another and begin weaving handsigns. Deciding to end this in one go They both chose to use their most powerful Jutsu.

 ** _"Suiton: Suiryudon no Jutsu"_** (Water Release: Water Dragon Technique)/ ** _"Suiton: Goshokuzame"_** (Water Release: Five sharks Frenzy)

Naruto and Zabuza shout out at the same time. Zabuza shoots out a very large tower sized water dragon towards Naruto as Naruto's own jutsu forms. Naruto's affinity for water merely pulls the moisture from the air and surrounding lake. His hand stretched out and five very large water jets explode from Naruto's fingers making 5 towering Great white sharks each one the size of a house. Two of the sharks charge at the dragon and begin biting and fighting it keeping it from attacking Naruto as Naruto manipulates them to the lake next to them having the sharks take the dragon under the water as the remaining three sharks sail towards Zabuza and each one slam into her rather then ending her life by biting her and tearing her apart. The sharks triple body slam ends up sending Zabuza Careening towards the woods once again only this time she crashes through several trees before coming to a stop as Kubikiriboucho lays in the middle of the road. Naruto has one of the sharks detach from the now fizzled out water dragon and go into the woods hunting down Zabuza's body.

Soon after a short wait Zabuza is gently spit out in front of Naruto unconscious but alive. The shark just seems to fizzle and bubble before the jutsu is dismissed making the accumulated water fall like a waterfall soaking zabuza completely in it waking her up. Although the most she can do is sit up and look at the victor to the duel.

"Congratulations Gaki . . . You beat me. . . .that was one hell of a fight. I'm glad Kisame chose a worthy successor. I'll perform the ritual and the jutsu in a week's time when i'm fully healed okay? HAKU GET OUT HERE NOW." Zabuza says to Naruto before yelling out to the woods. A kimono wearing masked assailant jumps out and lands Next to Zabuza in a protective fasion drawing out senbon.

"Yes Zabuza-sama i thought you wouldn't need me. Are you alright?" Haku asks. The voice coming from the masked Child sounding rather femanine.

"Yeah i'm fine brat. Just help me stand up and take us back to our hideout. I have to prepare my end of the deal. We aren't in danger so you don't have to be ready to kill the blonde one." Zabuza says with a smile as the Mask wearing Partner of Zabuza nods and picks her up aswell as Kubikiriboucho.

"We will meet again in a weeks time brat but Before i go. . . .whats your name?" Zabuza asks very curious as to what it is.

"My name Is Naruto Uzumaki. . .Remember it cause it's going to be the name feared by all who see me as an enemy." Naruto says in a dark tone getting Zabuza's eyes to widen. She smiles beneath her bandages and inside jumps for joy at finally finding the child of her mentor for those few short months. Haku soon shunshin's away with Zabuza leaving Naruto and team 7 in the clearing alone on the road. Naruto then chuckles happily before walking back to his team.

"And that is how thats done." Naruto says getting a tick mark to appear on Kakashi's head.

"Shut it Gaki i'm still your superior now you'll follow my orders again and not step out of line or i'll have you written up for insubordination." Kakshi says a little peeved that Naruto just ruined his chances at wooing and getting a date from the demon of the mist.

"yeah well thats only for your team Scarecrow. Remember i'm here temporarily unless i wish otherwise. And on the tiny insignificantly infinitely tiny chance i decide i want to be on this good for nothing team. I'll send your shiney happy ass a friend request. Until that day. FUCK OFF." Naruto yells only to have kakashi's retort never heard As naruto is immediately hugged by a red haired Blur and swung from side to side as a happy squeal and laugh is heard.

"OH SOCHI-KUN I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!' Ameyuri says as she holds Naruto tightly. His head being pushed between her rather plump double G cup breasts.

"Hi-Kaa-chan how are you?" Naruto says with a deep crimson blush on his face. Remembering what he and Samehada talked about the day before She left on her mission.

"Oh my kami Sochi-kun i saw that whole fight. I saw Everything it was so awesome. I knew you had it in you. You took on the second strongest Swordsman besides myself and came out on top." Ameyuri says with a happy and proud smile as she begins crying.

"I know kaa-chan i was there remember." Naruto says laughing as he reaches around Ameyuri to hug her only to feel another body on her back. One that is rather out of it as he went from a comfortable zero to HOLY SHIT! instantly. Naruto sees the kid who's no older then and looks at Ameyuri confused.

"Who's the kid Kaa-chan?" Naruto asks.

"This my little Bouya-kun is Ranmaru . . .My son. I just adopted him after killing Raiga and look." Ameyuri says pulling out her Kiba blades.

"I got my blades back. . . .So now we can be partners." Ameyuri says with a happy smile and a blush on her face as her thoughts once again turn romantic.

"Thats awesome Kaa-chan. I have a little brother now?" Naruto says with a happy smile.

"Not really Sochi. I mean honestly i think Ranmaru might see you as more of a dad with the way you're going to treat him." Ameyuri says happily.

"What really? That would be cool too. Hey Ranmaru I'm Naruto. Naruto uzumaki It's nice to meet you." Naruto says looking at the shy boy on his mother figures back. The boy merely looks down at the floor hiding behind Ameyuri a bit affraid to ask andgreet Naruto.

"Aww He's shy. Don't Worry Ranmaru. Now that we're family you don't have to be afraid anymore or ever again. I'll protect you and help you all i can okay?" Naruto says with a smile as Ranmaru looks at Naruto this time. Seeing the blonde in front of him smile the way he does makes Ranmaru feel warm inside. Like everything bad that is the world wouldn't be able to get him. Ranmaru looks at Naruto's features and smiles some more as in Naruto's mariner blue eyes he sees nothing but love and caring emotions. Ranmaru nervously looks left and right before holding out his arms to Naruto.

"Naruto, Be careful okay sweety? Ranmaru's very frail and weak body can't handle much. Not even walking. I was hoping you might be able to do something for him okay?" Ameyuri says a bit worried as Naruto grabs hold of Ranmaru and pulls the 4 year old off Ameyuri's back and holds him like a father would his son.

"Don't worry Ame-hime, I'll be very carefull with him okay? Now then Ranmaru why don't you tell me about yourself after i wake up okay?" Naruto says before he hugs Ranmaru tenderly and pats his back making the boy cry silent tears of joy that he now has 3 people who care for him. Ranmaru is soon passed back to Ameyuri as Naruto then passes out right on the floor infront of everyone. The strain of his battle with Zabuza proving that even with all his skill and power. Naruto is still to young to really handle an all out battle like that one yet. Ameyuri just smiles and reassures Ranmaru that Naruto will be fine as she creates a Shadow clone and has it pick up Naruto and Carry him.

"Bridge builder dude lets get to your place. I'm hungry, My little Ranmaru-chan is hungry and Naruto needs a place to rest and recouperate." Ameyuri says getting Tazuna to nod only to have Kakashi stop him.

"I'm in charge here Ringo so why don't you just shut up and follow my orders like you should anyone else above you." Kakashi says smugly as he lets his status as the strongest Jonin in Konoha push it's weight around.

"Not anymore your not Hatake. Hokage-sama's orders. Me and Naruto as _"_ _Dākuhando kasai kenshi_ _"_ (Dark Hand Fire Swordsman) members both outrank you. So you follow our orders." Ameyuri says getting sick of Hatake and his Over inflated ego and all his bullshit attempts at seeming superiour only to try and hit on her.

"Thats not a real thing. You just made it up Ringo-san i know that. So why don't you just get behind me and protect the bridge builder like a good subordnant." Kakashi says giving her his trademark eye smile only to have an open scroll slammed into his face making him open his eyes and see it. He pulls it off his head and reads what it says before he pales at what it says. He looks at a seething Ameyuri who has a devilish smirk on her face.

"Now Hatake why don't you be a good dog and do as your told or you'll be put down. Now strip naked get on your knees and grab your ankles. Walk on your kneecaps till we get there and if you so much as even flinch for any reason i'll write you up for insubordination you got me?" Ameyuri says scaring Ranmaru a little bit but making Kakshi just nod and strip naked infront of everyone doing as he was told not wanting to face the wrath of the Goddess of storms.

"Good now then lets get going everyone." Ameyuri says in a happy tone as she begins following Tazuna to his house reassuring Ranmaru that he isn't in trouble and that he should lighten up a little bit. The walk towards Tazuna's house is a short one as they soon reach the house and get inside it. Ameyuri and Tsunami both hit it off rather well and are chatting like old friends. Tsunami explains that they have spare rooms but that Ranmaru, Her And one other will have to share the last room available. Ameyuri quickly answers saying that She Naruto and Ranmaru will take the last room leaving Kakashi to brood about not getting a chance to sleep and maybe win over Ameyuri while Sasuke merely growls at not getting to sleep with Naruto to try and get him to be his slave. Sakura just smiles and squeals about being able to sleep in a room with Sasuke.

Soon Naruto is laid down on a mat in the room Ameyuri and Ranmaru are sharing with him. Ranmaru is set on a very comfortable futon and tucked in very carefully and given a kiss on the head before Ranmaru falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Ameyuri heads over to Naruto and smiles some looking at her sochi. She blushes as she looks at his toned and fit body. While being 6 feet tall is impressive Naruto's body isn't to giant like Kisame's was. Naruto's build is more Lithe and languid. Strong yet Flexible. Ameyuri blushes more at this thought before she stris down only to her panties leaving her breasts out in the open. She lays down next to Naruto on the tatami mat and pulls him in close blushing at the feeling of her breasts squishing against his rock solid chest.

Ameyuri just leans in and decides to fufill atleast one of her fantasies now while Naruto is too out of it to fight back or question anything. She leans in slowly and closes her eyes as she plants her lips dead on his own kissing the unconscious boy rathe lustingly. She holds the kiss sliding her tongue inside his mouth and licking around its inside making sure to lick and taste every nook an craney his mouth has to offer. She moans softly at this and blushes before pulling back when the need to breath becomes to much. She looks at Naruto's sleeping body and hears Samehada growling and clicking more and more as the kiss went on.

"Shut up Samehada. .. i know you love him but i do too . . . This is something that i've wanted for awhile now can't you just shut up and let me enjoy this while i can? You're the one he loves after all. It's not like he's going to leave you." Ameyuri says rather heatedly to the blade who now seems to keep quiet. Thinking about something obviously.

 **(Lime ahead.)**

Ameyuri undoes Naruto's pants and slides them off his person along with his boxers revealing his rather massive cock. His 7 inch flaccid cock in good view she begins to softly stroke his member making him get hard as he slumbers. Naruto's cock now standing proud at 9 inches long and throbbing in the air. Samehada sees this and just drools a bit at the sight of it. Ameyuri doing the same as she leans in and slides her tongue along the entirety of Naruto's shaft.

Naruto smiles happily in his bliss filled world of sleep as Samehada begins Crawling her way towards Both Ameyuri and Naruto. Ameyuri who is currently licking and kissing Naruto's massive cock doesn't seem to notice this at all and just slides his cock into her mouth sucking lovingly and deeply on it as if it were a lollipop. She just continue's sucking and blowing taking more of his cock inside her mouth with glee as she soon finds herself hilting his cock.

Taking him so deep her face burries into his waistline. She pulls back sucking harder as she sees Samehada's manifested mouth and tongue salivating. The tongue reaches over and begins to lick Naruto's balls and shaft. Ameyuri pulls off Naruto's cock and licks up and down one side of the shaft as Samehada licks up and down the other. Both of the females tongues licking and lapping at the pre-cum dribbling down Naruto's cocks shaft. Both girls nearly squeal in delight as Naruto's cum tastes just like Bananna pudding. Both girls begin to take turns sucking on his cock and licking balls as they alternate between themselves. Soon after about half an hour They both pull off of Naruto's cock as he grunts and cums all over the place.

His thick cock shooting out thick hot globs of his sticky semen. It covers Ameyuri's face and Gets into Samehada's manifested maw making both girls blush and moan as they feel the thick virgin load splat against their skin and scales. Samehada however doesn't stop there and wraps her manifested maw around naruto's cock once more and sucks out the last remaining cum from inside his cock licking his cock clean while Ameyuri licks and laps up the cum that splattered against naruto's abs and chest. Both girls loveingly swallow whats in their mouths before Ameyuri just shudders in delight and happiness.

 ** _(Lime End)_**

Ameyuri grabs Naruto's pants and boxers sliding them back onto his person before she herself just lays in the mat next to him on his right while Samehada gets to his left snuggles into her wielders arm. Ameyuri however snuggles into Naruto's chest and lets her own double G-cup breasts Squish into his solid and firm chest before both her and Samehada drift off to sleep knowing that when tomorrow comes. Nothing will be the same again.

 ** _A/N:And thats the end of that chapter. I know not as long as my usual posts but I have work, and bills and many other problems with life going on so i'll be updating as often as i can as i have gotten a final shedule change and now have two days off in a row and will now have time to actually write more then i was before. This is the first of many new chapters to this and my other stories aswell as a rewrite of a previous fic i had. I hope you all enjoyed it and good night._**


	4. A plan changed, A family repaired

****(Naruto's room, Tazuna's house. Que song: Naruto Blue Bird Hip hop Remix by NomedBeats)****

* * *

Naruto wakes up to the sound of birds chirping in the distance as sunrays beam through the window blinds. He slowly comes to feeling better then he has in weeks. He feels refreshed as if a load has just been taken off his shoulders. He stretches some only to smell something rather delicious wafting in the air. He cracked a smile and gets out of bed seeing he's wearing only his normal sleepwear. His eyes scanned the room noticing his gear was missing and is nowhere to be found. Shrugging his shoulders he just assumes Ameyuri may have taken them to keep them from his team. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto just gets up and heads into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He smiles happily as the feeling of hot water washes over his toned and rather tall tank like body. Naruto sighs contently as he washes himself clean of the dirt, sweat and dried blood from his body.

Heading downstairs after getting dressed in some civilians clothes, Naruto sees Ameyuri and Tsunami conversing happily with one another giggling as Samehada is strapped to Ameyuri's back. Ranmaru simply fiddling with his food a bit. Naruto makes himself known as he takes a seat next to Ameyuri. Ranmaru quickly turns his head to see Naruto and hugs him around the waist before getting his hair Ruffled by the blonde. Naruto looks at Ameyuri who merely grins happily at the way Ranmaru and Naruto look. Naruto gives Ameyuri and Tsunami a gentle stare disarming them from their current topic making them both blush rather heatedly. Naruto reaches over and pulls Samehada from Ameyuri laying her in his lap before rubbing up and down her bandaged scales making the sword moan rather lustfully. Tsunami heads to the kitchen and gets Naruto something to eat which he excitedly thanks her for and begins munching down. When he's finished he says "Hey Ranmaru how are you doing little man? I was hoping you could tell me about yourself like you wanted to yesterday."

After Ranmaru's tale of how his family was killed, His sorrow over how they were slaughtered as the tears begin to flow in his eyes. How he lamented that he was abandoned by others no matter who they were only to be found by Raiga. Even going into detail about his frail and weak body due to genetics and how he hates himself for being so weak. Naruto just compares his life with Ranmaru's and sighs knowing that suffering is something they both have in spades. Naruto merely reaches over and sets Ranmaru in his lap before patting his head.

"Relax little man . . .I won't hate you for your eyes nor your frail body. I don't think I can help physically with that problem as my blood works more for other things. . . I'll do some research to find someone who can help you though. Hows that sound Souchi?" Naruto says with a slight slip of the tongue getting Ranmaru to tear up and hug Naruto tightly holding onto as he begins to softly cry into naruto's broad, strong chest.

"Oh by the way Ameyuri where's my Ninja gear? I couldn't find it in the room anywhere." Naruto says to Ameyuri who merely shrugs.

"I don't know Naruto-kun. After I stripped you to your basics I went to sleep with you. I woke up and they were gone. I thought Tsunami had washed them." Ameyuri says looking to Tsunami who shakes her head no. Soon the door to the house opens and in walks Kakashi wearing Naruto's battle gear. Kakashi looking rather smug as he feels invincible in the suit only to feel an insurmountable load of killing intent leveled at him. Looking towards the kitchen He stares back at an awake, and clearly enraged Naruto. His eye Twitching reflexively as a moment of silent tension radiated throughout the room.

"Scarecrow . . . .would you mind telling me why you are wearing MY PERSONAL BATTLE GEAR?" Naruto practically screams aiming all his KI at Kakashi.

"I just wanted to test it out and see if it was still able to be used after your battle with Zabuza?" Kakashi says hoping he buys that lie rather than his true motive of trying to wear and steal the gear if it suited his needs and did what Naruto claimed.

"Really well then i guess i don't have to kill you then. Take my gear off hand it to tsunami and make sure to kiss her and her family's ass as much as possible since she and her family are the only reason i'm not leveling this house with you inside it." Naruto says pissed off. Naruto gave Kakashi a chance to change and see him for who he is but Kakashi hasn't even bothered with fulfilling his part of the deal. Naruto merely scoffs and watches Kakashi nod and take the gear off before sitting in front of Naruto.

"Naruto . . .Listen i'm sorry okay? I just . . .it's hard trying to see you as a person because of Kyuubi. I trust the Yondaime's sealing techniques it's just . . .you're getting too strong to fast. Your attitude is that of a very angry and hateful person. . .it's hard to see you through all the sin the Kyuubi has done. I haven't fulfilled my part of our deal but . . .i'll try okay? From this point on you're in charge and if my students disobey an order from you i'll set them straight okay? I'll leave now." Kakashi says sighing hoping Naruto hasn't closed the door on him just yet.

"Kakashi. . . thanks at least you're going to try and start being smart about this. I assure you. . .Kyuubi is not the cause for my changes. I just got sick of the way i was being treated. Even when training i was forced to endure the pain and torture when unable to really defend myself. I'll give you a second chance to live up to our deal. . . break this chance and you'll end up on your ass or in your grave depending on how you try and "get the demon'." Naruto says deathly serious getting Kakashi to nod some before gets up and heads upstairs.

"Kakashi one more thing." Naruto says looking at him as Kakashi turns his head towards Naruto.

"First pouch, Third zipper, second scroll. . . .inside is a spare set of gear like mine with white trim. . . .Take it if you want. White's not my color." Naruto says taking a sip of his green tea once he calmed down getting Kakashi to nod and eye smile.

"Thanks Naruto. See you in a bit." Kakashi says heading into Naruto's room to get the suit He was allowed. Naruto merely turns to face Ameyuri who is smiling happy at her souchi before hugging him tightly and smashing his face into her breasts making Naruto blush.

 **(Que Song End.)**

* * *

"So Ame-chan, Where and what are we doing today?" Naruto asks Ameyuri who merely shrugs her shoulders with a chuckle.

"Honestly nothing Naruto-kun. We literally just have to wait here for a week till Zabuza gets back. When that happens she'll perform the ritual and forbidden Jutsu to give you teeth like mine." Ameyuri says with a smile nuzzling into Naruto with a smile drawing a growl from samehada.

"Shut it sharky. Just showing my sochi some loving." Ameyuri says getting Samehada to shut up. Ameyuri smirks and chuckles before Tsunami has an idea before speaking up.

"N-Naruto, I'm heading into town later to go pick up some food and supplies. I'm also going to talk to someone who's been secretly helping us from the inside of Gato's organization. If you want you can come along." Tsunami says getting Naruto to smile and nod at her proposal as Ameyuri chuckles before grabbing Ranmaru.

"I'm going to stay behind and watch Ranmaru. You have fun Sochi." Ameyuri says with a happy smile before leaving the house with Tsunami in his gear and Samehada on his back. When entering the city Naruto notices many things are going to hell. No food to buy, no fish to sell, Many people out on the streets and dirty. Little girls no older than 6 getting paid by thugs for things that only those nearing 20 should do. Seeing the devastation Gato has brought Naruto growls hatefully as Samehada does the same. Naruto walks over to a thug who just threw money at a parent's head and grabbed his 6 year old daughter before pulling out his dick.

The look on the little girl's face was shock and horror just like her parents who were going to stop him until he mentioned Gato and they were forced to do nothing. As the man goes to grab the girl a second time The man splits vertically down the middle completely getting bisected as the flesh in between the two halves appears to have been shredded like ribbons. The thug falls dead to the floor soaking the mother and father in gore as the little girl had run to hide behind them.

"You three. . . .spread the word. Gato's reign is going to end. And Naruto Uzumaki shall be his executioner. Take your daughter, that money and this map." Naruto says handing the three a map of a campsite outside wave.

"I used to live there hidden in the trees. I had help but that campsite will have plenty of food. Water, shelter and space for you three and most 60% of this town. The place is owned by Soothsayers and Priests of a forgotten order called The embraced. They will take care of you." Naruto says getting the mother and father of the little girl to cry tears of happiness who then hug the massive 12 year old who saved their daughter from a fate worse than death.

"remember spread the word. . . .In a weeks time Gato will be no more. Once that week is up you can choose to stay with the embraced or come back home." Naruto walks back towards Tsunami who just smiles at Naruto and what he did. She takes him into a vegetable store. Once inside Tsunami calls out.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hinode?" Tsunami says only to get a redheaded woman to walk out of the back room with a blooded Washing Pole Katana dripping with it's fresh kill.

"No she isn't here. She's . . . .she didn't make it. Those thugs in back i just slaughtered raped and killed her. . . .Her father is going to be devastated." The red headed woman says bringing Tsunami to tear up and look at the ground. Her best friend killed and raped by these monsters. She just shakes her head and hugs the red headed woman with all her might before nuzzling in.

"Shh, it's okay Tsunami . . . .Gato is planning something big to kill Tazuna and that's when he'll be in the open. Once that happens i can end him once and for all." The redhead says Making Tsunami nod her head into the embrace of the woman. Tsunami composes herself before she just looks towards The woman.

"I almost forgot. Kushina-chan this is Naruto. Naruto is a Shinobi who my father hired for protection from Gato. Naruto claims to want the same thing as you maybe you could work together." Tsunami says wiping the tears from her eyes getting the redhead to Nod some before looking towards the 6 foot tall giant of a boy in front of her wielding Samehada.

Kushina's eyes widen in shock as she looks towards him. His face, his eyes, his hair and even that stupid smile on his face reminds her Of Minato.

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT NAME!" Kushina says drawing her Katana and getting ready to strike.

"What do you mean taking that name. That name was given to me by my mother before i was told she abandoned me. When i later found out she was lied to. How dare i? How dare you take my mother's name in vain claiming to be someone you're not." Naruto says pulling Samehada out who growls vehemently at Kushina getting kushina to growl once again.

"Minato you lying asshole I know thats you. What happened to our baby? What did you bitch out of sacrificing yourself by having a random jounin give there life in your place?" Kushina says before She slashes at Naruto's face only to have the sword blocked easily by Samehada due to Naruto's speed.

"What did you think my mother's reputation in killing would get you respect. There's no way you're her cause that attack alone would have killed me if you were really her. Also i'm not that blonde haired asshole. If anything I absolutely hate the fucker. I despise his very existence with every fiber of my being. The fact that i have his hair color alone is enough to send me into a blind fury. But now you remind me I have his ugly ass looks." Naruto says slashing at Kushina in a downward arch getting his blow stopped by the Katana.

"Oh please you don't have his looks. You have his hair color, his hair's style and his smug Holier than thou attitude and pompous skin and eye color. But if anything you look more like . . ." Kushina's eyes widen as she notes similarities in his face and her own when she was younger. She slashes at Naruto's chest only to get surprised when he grabs hold of her katana like it was nothing and spin kicks her in the gut. The massive blow sending her through a wall into the streets as Naruto walks out of the hole she made.

"I told you. Don't remind me of that i look like my father. It pisses me off. What he did to me and what he forced upon my mother. Now why are you taking my Kaa-san's name and what good will it do you?" Naruto says getting Samehada ready.

"I am kushina Uzumaki. Princess of whirlpool country, EX WIFE of the yondaime hokage and current wrecker of your shit. Now end that henge or i swear my reputation as the crimson tide Will be defended." Kushina says getting in position.

"Well I am Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, Current wielder of Samehada and the face of your death Imposter. I won't let anyone ruin my Kaa-san's reputation Nor will i let them Impose upon my clan's Reputation. If you don't end your henge." Naruto says getting into his Cleaving whirlWind stance for heavy blades.

"I'll force you to." Naruto finishes as his Grin goes manic. Kushina's face does the same as they both look at one another seeing that they are indeed who they claim. To make sure both Naruto and Kushina make one slash at each others faces ensuring first blood at the same time. A deep gash appearing on Kushina's shoulder and a thin paper like cut along Naruto's cheeks across his nose and clean through the other. The paper thin and Shallow cut bleeds profusely as with Kushina's Seeing this they walk to one another and look into each other's eyes.

Naruto's blue eyes peer into His mother's cool lavender eyes and he smiles some taking in her features. The lovely red hair, The round heart shaped face. The purple eyes met with a dazzling manic grin which only made them more prominent as he does the same only with a slight blush that's hidden by his blood.

"You really are my Kaa-san aren't you?" Naruto asks as Kushina nods her head.

"And you're my precious sochi who i was forced to abandon otherwise become breeding stock for root." Kushina says getting a nod from Naruto.

"Danzo shimura i presume?" Naruto says having been warned by Jiji that Danzo was up to something devious lately.

"The one and the same. Looks like you're powerful sochi. Pretty good with Same-chan there. So Kisame finally bite the water bullet?" Kushina says a bit confused.

"No he gave her to me as a gift. . . .Kaa-chan will you come with me today? I want to show you something." Naruto says with a smile as Kushina nods.

"Of course sochi. But you realise no hugs till we're somewhere private. Our clan has a name to uphold."Kushina says before ripping his gear upwards revealing his rather well toned body to the world making all the women in the street blush. Kushina included. As she looks at her son's well toned abs and strong pecs. She notices the seal array and verifies it's the real deal and nearly breaks out into tears. She holds off on it and pulls his shirt down leaning in and kissing Naruto on the head.

"I'm proud of you sochi. Now let's go. We need to plan our next move." Kushina says getting naruto to look at her indignantly.

"When he shows, i'm gonna walk right up and shoot him in the face." Naruto says holding up his index and middle fingers.

"Sochi i think you're missing a few steps in that plan of yours. You know skipping some details" Kushina says sweat dropping.

"No I said "in the face"." Naruto responds as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tsunami come here please." Kushina says getting Tsunami to peer outside the hole in the wall.

"Is it over?" Tsunami says a little scared.

"Yeah it's over. No more fighting." Kushina says getting Tsunami to come out and nod as she, Naruto and Kushina all head towards Her house. All the while Kushina stealing glances at her 6 foot tall sochi. He almost meets her height. He's still shorter than her by about 5 inches. Smiling at this she just peers down at his form and a few ticks are heard making Naruto look up at his mother.

"Yes Kaa-chan?" Naruto asks.

"Sochi . . .you realize we're the last of the Uzumaki right?" Kushina says getting Naruto to softly nod his head.

"Yeah i know kaa-san. So if we go back to konoha we'll have to be put into some retarded clan out of wedlock or grow our own back up somehow." Naruto says earning a smile from Kushina.

"True but I'd like to see them try to marry me off to some fatass cock sucking civilian. I'd sooner die than touch or even look at that filth." Kushina says getting Naruto to smile.

"Same here Kaa-chan" Naruto says smiling.

"Before we head to Konoha we have to make a stop in a new village son. One where we'll pick up your older sister and maybe be able to get rid of that god awful hair and eye color." Kushina says as she opens the door to tazuna's house.

"Sister? I have an older sister?" Naruto asks getting nothing out of Kushina as Kakashi walks in wearing the suit Naruto had given him

"Ahh Naruto-san, Glad you're back. The suit fits wonderfully thank you. I was just about to train my Genin. Want to help me?" Kakashi asks giving Naruto an Eye smile before noticing The red head Next to him.

"K-Kushina" Kakashi is cut off as a fist connects with his head sending him into the floor with a harsh thud leaving an indent of his head in the floor boards.

"That was for ignoring my souchi all his life BAKAMONO!" Kushina says with righteous fury before kicking him in the head and stomping on his stomach.

"And that was for Telling me My souchi was dead due to the seal failing." Kushina says before looking at Kakashi and taking out her Katana and aiming it as his covered Sharingan.

"And this would have been for your treatment of Naruto but on the short walk here he told me you Were slowly seeing the truth of things. So i'll let you keep your cursed eye for now. But make one mistake and it no longer belongs to you." Kushina says getting the prone kakashi to nod to her scared shitless.

"Now i know where i get my attitude. That was fucking sexy." Naruto says blushing softly at the righteous fury his mother showed.

"Oh thank you souchi. You're not so bad yourself." Kushina says winking at her son getting him to blush deeper as Samehada growls.

"oh hush shark lips He's my souchi so i can tease him all i want." Kushina says getting a few ticks and clicks from Samehada.

"Yeah yeah whatever, Look Kakashi, I'm joining Naruto are you his sensei?" Kushina asks getting Kakashi to shake his head.

"No Ku" Kakashi says before getting a sword poking into his testicles.

"That's Uzumaki-sama or Uzumaki-Dono to you Shithead. You have lost the right to use my first name. Understand?" Kushina asks getting Kakashi to nod furiously to her.

"No Uzumaki-sama, I am as of yesterday no longer Naruto's sensei. He has been made part of a new Branch of Shinobi Called. _"_ _ **Dākuhando kasai kenshi**_ _"_ (Dark Hand Fire Swordsman) and he currently outranks me as it's leader." Kakashi says getting Kushina's eyes to widen before smothering her souchi into her rather impressive bust.

"Oh my souchi is so powerful he's the leader of a special swordsman sect of Shinobi. I'M SO PROUD!" Kushina squeals getting him to blush even more happy that his mother is proud. Feeling his heart ache he wraps his arms around her waist and begins to softly sob into her breasts nuzzling into the warmth finding her heartbeat and listening intently.

"S-Sochi what's wrong?" Kushina asks a bit confused before getting on her knees and looking up into her sochi's eyes while having her hands on his shoulders.

"I-I I've always W-Wa-Wanted to have a K-Kaa-san. I always laid awake at night Thinking about what i could do to make her proud. To make her smile with glee at my strength and accomplishments. To do right by her and make sure that i never do anything to make her ashamed to be my Kaa-san." Naruto says before hugging his mother tightly and holding her without letting go.

"I had always thought that if i did good enough maybe my Kaa-san who i was told abandoned me cause i was worthless would see the error of her ways and take me Ba-ha-Hack" Naruto wails before holding his mother in his iron clad grip. Kushina looks on astonished at her son and just tears up at his words knowing that He must have felt so alone, So hated and useless everyday. She just rubs her sochi's head tenderly having her fingers glide through his hair before she begins singing a tender lullaby her mother used to sing to her to calm her down when she was upset.

Naruto by now was melting into his mother's embrace with a soft blush on his face and a weight lifted off his shoulders as Kushina consoles him. Kushina thinking deeply about what she can do to help Repair her sons shattered body and soul. She merely kisses his head and leans her's on his before nuzzling into it a bit.

"Oh Sochi I'd never be ashamed of you no matter what. I love you with all my heart and if i had known you were able to be taken as easily as i had always hoped i would have stolen you away from that detestable village. I **HAVE** never, **WAS** never, nor **SHALL** i ever feel shame that you are my sochi. Only pride that the uzumaki Gene's are strong in you. Speaking of which. Yes you have an Aniki. Her Name is Tayuya and she's about 24 now same as an old student of mine Anko before she was taken as an apprentice by Orochimaru. We'll be a family again. You'll never have to be alone ever okay?" Kushina says rubbing Naruto's back in circles to calm him as he nods softly into her shoulder.

"I hate to break this up but Naruto is that who i think it is?" Ameyuri asks coming down from the second floor holding Ranmaru in her arms. Kushina's head darts up at the voice before seeing who it is. She smiles happily and gives Ameyuri a gentle wink before licking her lips making Ameyuri blush some as she chuckles.

"Yeah that's you alright Kushina-sensei. I can't believe you're here. This will make things so much easier." She says as she walks over to Kushina handing Ranmaru over to Naruto who wipes his tears away and just holds the frail 4 year old patting and rubbing his back getting Ranmaru to smile and snuggle into his Tou-san.

"Oh Naruto who's this little guy?" Kushina asks getting Ranmaru to dig himself deeper into Naruto scared and shy of the new face.

"This Kaa-san is Ranmaru. Ranmaru this is my actual Kaa-san Kushina. She's your Obaa-chan." Naruto said shocking Them both as Kushina looks at Ranmaru and vise versa.

"He's my grandbaby? She's my Obaa-chan?" They both ask at the same time getting a nod and a fox like smirk from Naruto.

"Yup she is and Yes he is." Naruto smiles cheekily at his mother who growls.

"Who's the cock hungry cunt that stole your innocence? I swear to Kami if it's that cock hungry, cum chugging, dick sucking slut of a bitch haruno, Mebuki i will destroy her entire clan compound BRICK BY BRICK." Kushina says raging at the thought of anyone raping her souchi cause of Kyuubi to get bloodline children.

"No Kaa-chan he's not mine biologically I sorta kinda Adopted him with Ame-chan and decided to raise him like my own." Naruto says rubbing Ranmaru's back getting said kid to nuzzle into him some more.

"Oh that's so sweet. I have a grandchild. Ranmaru feel free to come to your Obaa-chan for anything okay sweety?" Kushina says getting Ranmaru to smile and nod. Meanwhile Kakashi just slipped out of the house a bit hurt at being ignored but decides it's best not to worry about it.

"Kaa-chan we have to focus. Ranmaru will get to know you as time goes on just like me and Ame-chan. But currently we have to wait for Scarecrow to get his genin and then we can sort out the schedule for the next week or two while we protect Tazuna from Gato." Naruto says getting Kushina to stop Playing with ranmaru's feet and stand straight up.

"Right, right. So how are we gonna do this? Cause i gotta report to Gato as the "Crimson tide" soon and report everything i can on tazuna's protection and if i'll be needed or not." Kushina says looking at Naruto who smirked rather happily.

"Tell him that Tazuna Hired a ragtag group of ill equipped incompetent Genin and a useless lazy Sensei who only got lucky against Zabu-chan. You won't be needed at all." Naruto says making Kushina smirk happily before she looks towards Ameyuri and thinks for a minute.

"What about Ameyuri-san? Surely he'd need me to deal with her before anything. Besides what about you. I know Zabu-chan told Gato about you as well cause i was given your description saying to watch out for you." Kushina says looking at Naruto before blushing when he's just rubbing Ranmaru's hair softly as he helps the little kid Eat some veggies.

"Tell him that Ameyuri and Myself were called out on more important duties and had to leave. I'll henge into something that matches what you're going to tell Gato about incompetent Genin." Naruto says as he looks towards his mother with a gentle and tender smile making her nod to him.

"Alright then. I'll do it later today when i go to report to him. I'll come back and hide with Ameyuri-san here at the house and protect Tsunami and Inari-kun." Kushina says with a bit of happiness in her voice before leaning in and kissing Naruto on the forehead before hugging him.

"Be careful Sochi-kun. . . i don't think i can make it losing you a second time." Kushina says getting a hug of reassurance from Naruto.

"No problem Kaa-chan. I won't die easy. Be careful, I don't want that sleaze touching my Kaa-chan." Naruto says getting Kushina to nod as she unseals a hooded set of robes while putting on a blood red blank mask with two pitch black holes where her eyes are. She pulls out a Scythe and latches it to her back before looking back to her Sochi and nodding at him before Disappearing in a whirlwind of water.

After a bit of Debate with Ameyuri and Samehada Naruto decides on his disguise and agrees to go with something so crazy it will no doubt work. After a bit of time Sasuke and Sakura along with an armored up Kakashi enter the house again and look at the 6 foot behemoth amongst them before Naruto smiles.

"Kakashi-san, I have a plan. In order to lure Gato into a false sense of security i have a spy feeding him misleading information about you only getting Lucky against Zabuza. While you have a team of inexperienced, under prepared and incompetent genin. It'll get him to get Ballsy and try something stupid." Naruto says getting Kakashi to think about it for a moment before nodding some.

"That makes absolute sense. I'll follow with this plan of yours but How are we going to pull it off?" Kakashi asks getting his Genin to look at him confused.

"Like this" Naruto says before he poofs into smoke revealing a henge. Where the tall and muscled 6 foot monster was before now only stands a measly 4'9" weakling in a horrible orange and blue jumpsuit with a happy go lucky shit eating grin on his face.

"Hi my names Naruto uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage Believe it!" Naruto exclaims making a stupid pose getting into his role as an idiot.

"N-Naruto . . .is that really you?" Kakashi asks a bit confused.

"Hai sensei it's me. Can you teach me some cool Jutsu? Or maybe teach me how to get Sakura-chan to go out with me? I'll find some way to get her i know it Believe it" Naruto says once more before looking at Kakashi with a face splitting grin.

"Naruto holy crap that's freaky. I don't like hearing those kinds of words coming from you. Bring back the muscled psychopath that used to shave everything in front of him to ribbons with Samehada." Sakura says hiding behind Sasuke who looks at this new weaker Naruto with a bit of lust in his eyes.

"Sorry sakura no can do. This will be the new me for the duration of this mission. As for Same-tenshi she will be in the care of Ameyuri-chan hiding here in Tazuna's house waiting for ambushes to take care of." Naruto says in his true voice before Sasuke pipes up.

"Maybe you should complete the look and have this version of you date me. Make it so he not only thinks you're stupid but crazy also. Who knows maybe we can talk about . . . things when we're done with the mission." Sasuke says with a smirk and his trademark Uchiha smugness going through.

"Yeah gonna have to say no go on that uke-chan. Good plan on that add-on though. We'll save that for a trump card when i'm with another team on a different mission. Even if i was crazy and retarded i wouldn't date you. Even if faced with me being the only other man on the planet and us being the LAST TWO people in existence. I'll build a monument to humanity and all that we did before killing myself in the most gruesome way i could." Naruto says gagging a bit and nearly vomiting at the thought of Sasuke getting anywhere near him in that kind of sense.

Sasuke scowls at Naruto and growls as he talks to him before just stomping off somewhere thinking of different ways he can make Naruto his before stealing his power.

"Now i'll be in this Henge form of mine for at least 2 more weeks. Get used to it. But once Gato is satisfied with spying on us i'll turn back. Any questions?" Naruto asks getting two head shakes meaning no. He nods to them both and smiles.

"Dismissed then. Kakashi gather the emo and Take sakura out back with him. Have them do tree walking while dodging Thrown Kunai at 5 second intervals." Naruto says in his normal voice before Kakashi nods and takes the lead.

As the days go on Spy after spy shows up trying to be sneaky and get glimpses at Tazuna's defenses. As predicted they were sloppy and easily identified. But kakashi did nothing. All the spies saw was what they wanted them to see and After about a week in a half goes by the spies all collaborate and bring Gato a report. The report stating Crimson tides analysis was completely true. They only ever saw a retarded little orange wearing blonde, A stuck up little emo and a pink Fangirl with a lazy and irresponsible sensei teaching them. Gato getting his ego stroked and his confidence up thinks he can kill them easily. He then starts making his plan.

After the 5th day of the second Week Naruto dispels his Alter ego saving it for later looking at Sasuke's disapproving glare before smacking him upside the head. He walks into the house and grabs his Same-chan before leading her upstairs to the bedroom alone. Locking the door he undoes the bandages to her blade and begins soaking her in Suiton Chakra getting her to purr and moan while clicking and twitching in many different ways.

" _gigigi gigigigigi gigi"_ (Mmm Naruto-kun yes. That feels so good. Please keep going. Move lower.) Samehada says as she feels Naruto's cooling and tender chakra flowing through her once more as he scales begin to repair themselves and her normal shining gleam returns to her dulled scales.

"You like this Same-chan well what about this?" Naruto says teasingly before using his Katon Chakra to heat his Suiton Chakra making it like a hot tub soaking and dousing her delicate scales getting Samehada to twitch around Violently before speaking frantically.

" _gigi-g-gigigigi gigigi gi gigigigi g-gi"_ (Mmm N-Naruto-kun please if you do any more i won't be able to hold b-back" Samehada says with a lust filled voice as her mouth forms at the end of her blade.

* * *

 **(Lime ahead.)**

* * *

"Mmm i don't care Same-tenshi. I want you to feel this good every day. Not having you with me when i was sleeping and not having you with me when i was training was literal hell on me. I wanna spoil you so i don't soon forget how wonderful you are." Naruto says to the blade as he leans in and kisses Samehada's formed maw surprising the sentient blade. Samehada just smiles softly and returns the kiss in full sliding her rather large tongue into the blonde's mouth. Her tongue licking around and soaking in every last taste it can as she absorbs his chakra more and more. Naruto is seemingly lost in bliss as he begins to tenderly rub up and down Samehada's scales making the blade purr and click sensually.

Samehada cuts off the kiss and bites Naruto's pants right at the Zipper tearing them to pieces leaving Naruto in his boxers which are soon discarded when Samehada uses her bandages to grab hold of the hem of them and rip them apart. Leaving Naruto's exposed 9 inch member in the air for all to see.

"S-Same-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asks embarrassed as Samehada does this only to moan softly when he feels her wet tongue lick up and down his cocks shaft. Ignoring Naruto's question Samehada crawls Closer to Naruto and sticks his cocks head inside her maw before closing it on him. Her wet and really warm mouth making the boy moan her name tenderly as he rubs and pat's her scales making her click more speaking with Naruto through their mental connection as she begins sucking on his cock.

" _Mmm Naru-kun, You've been hiding another weapon from me. I can't believe you had a sword this wonderful and didn't introduce me._ " Samehada says through the mental connection they share. Samehada continues sucking on naruto's cock lovingly as her tongue licks up and down his shaft making the poor boy moan more than before as he can't help but let her do this.

"I'm sorry Same-tenshi please don't hate me i feared you wouldn't like my other sword if introduced. He's kind of a dick" Naruto says making Samehada giggle in her own way before continues sucking harder and faster on Naruto's cock as Naruto begins to softly rub up and down on every inch Of samehada Making her wiggle around as she sucks on him bringing him More pleasure than before getting him to grunt as he feels his cum starting to fill his balls.

Samehada opens her maw once more only to suck in the rest of Naruto's thick cock wrapping her tongue around his thick hard shaft jerking him off with it as she sucks. Her soft bottom lip pushing and rubbing against his sac tickling him a bit as he moans his loudest. Naruto feeling So good never notices Kushina staring at him from the doorway as she just waits for him to and samehada to stop what they are doing before talking with him about his plans success.

"Mmm Same-chan i feel like I'm about to burst please don't stop." Naruto says while thrusting his hips into his Beloved sword getting her to giggle more before naruto bottoms out inside his swords Maw and cums full thick ropes into her mouth making the blade wiggle and purr once again.

 **(Lime end)**

* * *

"Mmm Kami that felt amazing Same-chan." Naruto says as Samehada just continues sucking on his cock ignoring him hoping to get a second shot out of her man before the clearing of a throat enters the room. Naruto looks towards the door seeing a blood red faced Kushina as she looks at the pair of mismatched lovers. She just had a slight tick mark on her head wondering what could have brought this on.

"Sochi-kun, I'm back from my mission. What exactly are you doing?" Kushina says hiding her slight anger.

"Uhh . .. i was enjoying a moment alone with my Girlfriend." Naruto says embarrassed as he looks down at Samehada who is currently laying between his legs as Naruto pulls out a scroll and puts chakra into it unsealing a second blue trimmed battlesuit he usually wears before putting it on.

"And . . . how exactly did this happen?" Kushina asks a bit confused.

"K-Kaa-chan, Well it goes like this. Samehada has raised me since i was 5 years old. She was given to me on my birthday. I got her from Kisame Hoshigaki and well. . . .over the years as me and Same-chan grew closer i started seeing her as more than just a blade. And she came to see me as more than her wielder some time after. During that whole seven years we shared everything we could. It was only recently that i was able to realize i loved her and we sorta agreed to date each other shortly before we got this mission. She knows she has to share though cause . . . there are things she can't do for me that others could." Naruto says getting a little sad before looking at Samehada whose licking his hands to reassure him.

"okay i get it. Well this is strange but uhh . . .i can accept it. Given time that is. Now I'm here cause my mission is complete. Gato has said i'm no longer needed and that i should just go. He paid me my usual price. We've got 2 days before Zabuza attacks the bridge." Kushina says with a smile before Naruto nods some and stands up strapping Samehada to his back.

"Good Gato is confident. That means he'll fuck up. He'll do something stupid like hire an army of Thugs to kill us all like an idiot and leave himself wide open." Naruto says getting Samehada to click in return making Naruto smile some and chuckle.

"Yeah Same-chan it's gonna be a slaughter. You'll get nice and fed that day. Then when all is said and done we can have some fun." Naruto smiles at his blade rubbing her handle before heading downstairs. Kushina following Naruto closely behind with a smile as she sees him begin to play a small game with Ranmaru. Kushina noticed this over the long course of her "Spying" on them. No matter what Naruto would always take time out of his day to make Ranmaru feel more appreciated and like he really did belong. Seeing Naruto interact with Ranmaru as a father would his son brings Kushina to think of the family Naruto himself was robbed of.

That form of thinking brings Kushina to think of Minato and his complete and utter idiocy at what he determined to be right. She growls Heatedly at thinking about how in her emotional state she had just accepted that Naruto was dead without evidence. She curses herself more than Minato for not being there for him. She remembers the day She told Tayuya when Naruto was dead. The sadness in her eyes and heart nearly broke the mother even more.

Tayuya having wanting a little brother for a long while had been broken hearted when she was told he was dead. All the love and care she'd give him. All the play time they'd miss and all the time they would spend together was taken from them before it could even start and it broke the girls heart enough to lock her emotions away after she spent the next month in a half crying about the brother she lost.

Relieving herself of those thoughts she then remembers when Orochimaru came and told her the truth of what was happening and how Against the Sandaime's wishes She was led astray all in an attempt to gain Naruto as a village weapon. She smiles some at the death that will now follow as she decides that she and Tayuya will both go to Konoha with Naruto to finally be a true family.

Danzo and the others sitting upon the civilian council will pay dearly for their treachery. Kushina will see to that, Personally. Time seems to go by rather fast as Kakashi and Naruto tear into Sasuke and Sakura harshly when training them to get them ready for tomorrow. If Kushina's info was right Zabuza made a rather speedy recovery and will be ready tomorrow. After dinner when everyone goes to sleep Kushina sneaks into Naruto's room and has Ameyuri take her place in Tsunami's room.

Not like Ameyuri minded at all seeing as soon as a few minutes passed Moans could be heard from behind Tsunami's door showing Ameyuri was indeed getting what she wanted. Kushina licks her lips rather ferally as she herself begins imagining certain activities she could be doing soon enough when away from listening ears and prying eyes.

Getting into bed with Naruto, Kushina wraps her arms around her tall muscled sochi only to find out that he had gotten the "Uzumaki Cuddle" gene and boy did he have it bad. Kushina immediately felt him wrap his arm around her neck and his legs around hers entangling them together in the most intimate way possible and snuggle rather deep into her breasts and she giggles rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry sochi . . . I'm here. I'm here and i'll never leave your side again. Thats a promise of a lifetime 'Tebanne." Kushina says as here old verbal tick shows making her blush a bit as she only ever said that when she was aroused or around her first and only real husband. She kisses Naruto's head before drifting off to sleep herself as well.

Morning soon comes and Naruto and Kushina are both still passed out. Kakashi and his team along with Tazuna and Ameyuri had left a few hours ago to get to the bridge deciding Naruto needed his sleep. Naruto and Kushina hear a small scuffle downstairs which wakes them both up.

Kushina looks at Naruto and Naruto surprised to see his mother just steels his nerves and nods at her as they both head downstairs silently. Seeing Tsunami pinned on her knees as two men were in the house makes Naruto plan his attack only to see that the perps now also have Ranmaru and are holding him hostage as well. Naruto calms his nerves until he sees Ranmaru's state which is covered in bruises and then he hears what The perp says and that makes Naruto Rocket forward as fast as he can drawing Samehada.

"So What should we do now. We got the slut and her kid. Should we . . . have a little fun before taking her to the boss? You know how they don't last long after that." Perp one says making Tsunami's eyes grow wide.

"Yeah i think that would be good but I'm honestly thinking more along the lines of the kid. I mean he can't even move so it's not like he can fight back. You know how Boss's clients love that. We'll get more for him so i say break him in fir-" The second perp is unable to finish his sentence as a massive diagonal cut from shoulder to waist shreds him apart like ribbons as if having been shaved. The second perp only has time to shit himself as the last thing he sees is his back and ass as his neck is snapped a complete 180 degrees around before having his top half severed from his bottom half with a Katana.

The two perps Lying dead in front of Tsunami and Ranmaru as Naruto and Kushina look on at the dead bodies pissed. The second perp while still having a few seconds of life in his eyes only hears one thing from naruto.

"Never threaten my son. You'll live longer." Turning to Ranmaru who only looks at Naruto with tears in his eyes. Seeing the people murdered didn't really effect him all to much. His weak and frail body having been roughly handled shows signs of bruises and a few cuts.

"Kaa-chan, Stay with Ranmaru and Tsunami incase anymore Thugs show up. I'm heading to the bridge. Gato is getting taken care of. TODAY!" Naruto says with a feral finality in his voice that makes Kushina's pussy wet. She just groans a bit under her breath before nodding.

"O-Okay Sochi please be safe." Kushina says getting Naruto to nod at her before races off to the bridge.

Showing up at the bridge Naruto immediately notices a few things. Sasuke and Ameyuri are in the middle of a dome of ice slabs strategically placed to shape said dome while Sakura is with Tazuna actually holding her own composure rather well for what she used to be. Heading over to Sakura The 6 foot tall Boy merely smirks at her before grabbing hold of Samehada.

"Sakura what the hell is sasuke doing?" Naruto asks a bit angry at why he's attacking Zabuza's partner.

"Sasuke-kun wanted to fight against a strong opponent to try and unlock his sharingan so he lied and said that he killed you while you were sleeping because you wouldn't give him your power. Kakashi and I were stunned by that and didn't immediately deny the claim and well in an act of rage Zabuza raced to attack sasuke-kun only to be blocked by Kakashi while Zabuza's apprentice attacked Sasuke. Ameyuri showed up soon after told me to protect Tazuna and went to help sasuke only to get trapped in that weird dome." Sakura speedily says getting naruto to sigh at Sasuke's idiocy and lust for power. He decides that he needs to take care of that arrogant little shit soon or all hell will break loose.

"Thanks sakura-chan. Listen keep doing what you're doing and just relax. I'll handle all this okay." Naruto says getting Sakura to nod and take a defensive stance in front of Tazuna who smiles at the girl and the giant thankful they are there to keep him safe.

Naruto rushes into the Ice dome just in time to Slam his fist as hard as he can into the face of Haku who was about to stab Ameyuri in the back. His rather stonewall strong fist smashing her mask and sending Haku hurling through the air only to crash into the bridge floor.

"What the hell is your major malfunction Uke? Telling them you killed me when i was sleeping? As if i'd be killed by your cock sucking ass you ungrateful little shit." Naruto says Smashing Sasuke's head into the floor breaking it wide open and knocking him unconscious.

Ameyuri just smiles some and picks up the unconscious idiot and throws him to the side making sure he lands against the railing on the side of bridge. Naruto in the meantime heads out to where Kakashi and Zabuza are fighting. Only to see Zabuza Impale her through the stomach with his Raikiri. Seeing red Naruto rushes forward and in an instant Kakashi finds his head is ringing in pain as his jaw is broken by a swift and hard kick to the mouth sending him far away from Zabuza.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM SHITHEAD? Who told you to attack Zabuza?" Naruto yells only to get a shocked look from Zabuza and a smile from Kakashi who thought his student really did end him but seeing Naruto standing here just fine makes him happy.

"You're alive? HA I KNEW IT. That pretentious little shit couldn't have killed you no matter what." Zabuza says holding her wounded stomach as she drops to one knee.

"Yeah as if the cock sucker could even touch me. You didn't really believe him did you?" Naruto asks getting Zabuza to sigh.

"Not really but, Kakashi said that when looking at you before leaving for the bridge you were motionless and seemed to not be breathing. So when sasuke said he killed you were sleeping it kind of made sense." Zabuza says getting naruto to nod as he did learn to sleep like that for the fact he had to make it seem like he was dead as no one tortured him when he started doing that thinking he was already dead.

"I have a question though Zabuza." Naruto says getting her to nod some.

"What is it?" Zabuza asks curious.

"Why are you so vehement on getting revenge against them for killing me. This seems . . . out of character for a demon you know." Naruto says poking fun at her name. In response Zabuza blushes softly and sighs opening her Satchel and tossing Naruto a scroll.

"Open that and find out. It took a lot but i was able to get it back from Gato after he stole it from me." Zabuza says as she lays down and leans against the railing of the Bridge.

In Naruto's hands was a marriage contract between one Zabuza Momochi the Kiri no Kaijin and The first born Male Uzumaki Heir. He looks and read s the contract over word for word before looking at Zabuza.

"T-This is real?" Naruto asks Zabuza a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah it's real. . . .Your mother drew it up when i outright asked to marry her son. When she said she didn't have one but was working on it i begged her to write up a contract of marriage. I had to prove myself in the months we followed her that i wasn't just a star struck fangirl. . . When Kushina left she gave me that scroll and told me be patient. Be patient and her little Malestrom will be mine." Zabuza says getting Naruto to blush rather deeply and smile before they hear clapping coming from the other side of the bridge.

Looking up from his conversation Naruto sees Gato on the other side of the bridge with a rather twisted smile and an army of thugs easily in the hundreds. Naruto snarling at Them all gets a little angry.

"Gato. . .So glad you could make it. Why are you here?" Naruto asks a bit happy his plan had gone off without a hitch.

"I'm here to watch you guys kill Zabuza. She's far to expensive for my tastes and once she's dead i'm sure my friends here will be able to deal with the left overs. Not like you're all going to be much of a challenge. I even hired double the number of people i had at first just in case so i know you won't survive this encounter." Gato says getting the thugs easily numbering a thousand to laugh and chuckle before Gato speaks again.

"Enough of this boys. Cut them all down. Save the women for the brothels but make sure to have all the fun you can with them. I have to head back to the mansion and get your payments ready. Remember anyone who brings me the head of the Blonde one there gets triple his normal price." Gato says making Naruto's eyes Darken. Gato just did something he shouldn't have.

"What did you say Gato? Get the what now?" Naruto asks a bit pissed off that someone reminded him he had his fathers Hair color.

"Huh? I said get the blonde one you idiot. You, You're the only blonde here i see Stupid." Gato says getting naruto to merely go silent. In the next instant a rather large number of sharks erupt from his fingers made of water. The sharks tear into the thugs rather violently as Naruto poofs a few clones into existance next to him which take over the Jutsu for him. Naruto on the other hand barrels forward into the thugs numbering easily a thousand slicing and carving into their flesh rather heatedly and with reckless abandon. His eyes no longer blue but a viscious blood red and slitted like a demons. His teeth gritting harshly sending cracks into them showing his rage literally made him grind his teeth so hard they nearly shattered.

As the thugs are gettling hacked to ribbons and soaking both Naruto and Samehada in blood his hair turns from blonde to a deep crimson red from the amount of blood thats inside it. In a matter of minutes the thousand man strong army was down to zero. He turns to face Gato before pointing Samehada at him.

"Never. . . and i mean **NEVER** Remind me that i have my asshole father's hair color. It pisses me off." Naruto says getting Gato to literally shit his pants right there.

"Please don't kill me. . .Please i'll give you anything you want. Money, Land, Power. Women. Nothing is without of my reach. Please just let me live i'll Get you anything." Gato begins begging only to get naruto to laugh some.

"I only have one thing to say to you Gato." Naruto says as his voice gets a bit happy. His voice and posture showing he's going to do something rather unexpected.

"W-What is that? What do you wnt to say?" Gat osays only to hear Naruto begin to sing.

" _I've got to hand it to you, you've played by all the same rules. It takes the truth to fool me and now you've made me angry._ " Naruto sing says as his right eye seems to glow an ethereal red aura once he says the word Angry.

" _I can't decide whether you should live or die. Oh you'll probably go to heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside it's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close your eyes we're going for a ride._ " Naruto says as he grabs Gato by the collar of his business suit and lifts him into the air just above the edge.

" _Oh i could throw you in this lake or feed you poison birthday cake i won't deny i'm gonna miss you when you're gone._ " Naruto says rather heartfeltly as he sets Gato down before smiling at the little man. Naruto turns around and closes his eyes as he walks away continuing to sing.

" _Oh i could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when i'm sleeping that's why_ " Naruto turns around rather fast with Samehada in hand and in one quick motion the back of Gato's head explodes outwards showing that Naruto shot out _**Suiton: Teppodamma**_ From the tips of his fingers. The hole in Gato's face the only indication this is what happened as it soon become a non issue as the force and stopping power of the gunshot sends Gato's tiny body backwards into the air before it plummets into the waters of the ocean below where his flesh is soon devoured by the many tiny and large fish inhabiting the area.

"Wow i didn't think that would actually work." Kakashi says a little impressed at how Naruto's plan worked while trying to keep his broken jaw from hurting.

"Yeah well Occam's Razor." Naruto gives as his only explanation before looking at Zabuza's weakened body. He lifts her up bridal style and smiles a little bit at her.

"Hey princess. . . how you holding up?" Naruto asks a bit worried for her as Zabuza coughs up some blood.

"Not to good my prince. I don't think i'll make it. Least that bastard Gato got what was coming to him huh?" Zabuza says smiling a little bit.

"Yeah. . . .I can't believe you actually held onto that Marriage contract for so long. . . were you really that into marrying me before i was even born?" Naruto asks confused at the notion but also happy that someone had truly loved him enough to do that.

"Yeah i did. . . Getting that piece of paper back was the most important thing i could ever do with my life. I held it with me everywhere i went after Kushina-Sensei wrote it up. But Since i won't make it i needed to make a change to the paper." Zabuza says holding it up showing she denies the contract. And in doing so gives the right the the next person on the potential list.

"As much as i hated doing that. . . .I have to think rationally. Kid give my sword to Haku. Train her in the art of true Kenjutsu. Make everyone fear the ground you all walk on . . . Like the _**Kiri No Shinobiganata Shichinin Shu**_ " Zabuza says as she grabs Naruto's collar before smirking. She leans forward and presses her lips into his. Her Chakra leaking through his lips and into his gums and teeth. The feeling of pain is insurmountable for Naruto as he feels as if each and every one of his teeth are being drilled, sawed, broken and reshaped all at the same time till all at once. . .the pain stops. Zabuza's body goes limp and a soft sigh escapes her lips as the light of life leaves her eyes.

Naruto sighs sadly and licks his new shark like teeth before holding Zabuza's Body close to himself. After a short silence Naruto walks to the start of the bridge and talks with Tazuna. After an agreement is made the group all leave the bridge and head home things seem to go back to normal. After about 3 days a ceremony is held for Zabuza and her sacrifice. Conversely a party and celebration is thrown in honor of Naruto for his deeds that day at the bridge and soon team 7, Naruto, Kushina and Ameyuri with Haku and Ranmaru in tow.

Team 7 With Haku and Ameyuri are heading out towards Konohogakure while Naruto and Kushina break off to head the Rice Country to get to Oto and pick up the final Member to the Uzumaki Family before heading back to the Village.

"So what should we name our bridge?" One random Civilian asks a bit curious

"Why not the Great Tazuna bridge?" Tazuna says with a rather dopey grin.

Everyone looks at him with a deadpan expression before Tsunami looks up from the floor of the bridge to Naruto's retreating form and smiles. She than sighs happily knowing that it was because of his bravery and strength it got Inari to open up his eyes to the world around him. Letting him get out of his depression enough to rally the rest of the village. Naruto had given one child hope and that hope spread like wildfire to others. She then turns to the town of wave and smiles before speaking.

"How about we call it The Great Naruto Bridge? After the Shinobi who not only saved us from Gato . . . but who also once again gave everyone hope. The hope which reignited our will to fight and survive." Tsunami says as Naruto's image finally disappears within the trees.

"Thats an amazing name Kaa-chan. I say we vote for that one." Inari says as he watches his new hero disappear.

"Yeah that name is perfect. . . The Great Naruto Bridge. Lets all go get the plaque commissioned than and the statue to go with it." Tazuna says as the town of Wave cheer in approval before dispersing back to there new homes to start their lives from scratch.


	5. The beginnings of Blackout

**A/N Hello everyone. Crystal bullet here. Now this AN will only be a question. It will be in all my newest chapters to my fics. The simple question i'm asking is for you to PM me personally and tell me If you would support me with a Pat reon or not. I love writing fics like this one, Azure love, Two cats and a kit and most importantly i'm having real fun writing Feel Invincible as things will soon kick off with it. But i'm finding less and less time to write for my fics mostly due to housing costs, Bills and things like internet and Phone payments as well as my new job in Fred Meyer Taking up nearly 6 Days a week. With a pat reon i could potentially take less hours for work and push it to 5 days or even 4 days if i'm supported enough on it. Hell i even have a few plans for rewards for my Donors if i do decide to put up and make a . Now again this thing isn't a reality just yet. So once again i'm only asking you to PM me And tell me Yes, Make the Pat reon or No, Don't make the Pat reon. I'll even leave a poll up on my Profile for others to answer there and I'll tally all the Votes at the end of June.**

* * *

Naruto and Kushina are currently walking up towards a modest sized gate in front of a large Village. Upon entering the village Naruto notices that all eyes are on them both as he and Kushina both walk confidently through the village. Most of the Jounin avoiding Kushina entirely as they know all too well the reputation she has and the power she wields. Anyone strong enough to make Orochimaru shit himself in fear is someone you don't want to mess with. As both Kushina and Naruto come upon a lone man walking towards them.

He's wearing a loose fitting kimono with the top half off of his torso leaving his chest exposed with a purple bow on his waist. He just bumps into Naruto and keeps on walking getting Naruto and Kushina a little pissed off. Naruto walks over and grabs his shoulder turning him to face him.

"Hey chrome head, You just bumped into me and didn't say sorry. What's with that?" Naruto asks getting the man to just scoff at him.

"As if i would bother apologizing to trash like you. Not to mention how ugly you look especially with your ugly urine stained looking blonde hair." He says irking Kushina and Naruto both. These words get Naruto to try to punch the man as hard as he can in the face only to have his punch blocked by a bone shield. Naruto has to think quick as he blocks a strike at his face from a bone sword.

"My name is Kimmimaru Kaguya. . . You stand no chance urchin. For attacking me you now have to die." Kimmimaru states getting Naruto to look at him a bit blood thirsty as his face goes from angry to manic.

"Well Kimmimaru Kaguya my name is Naruto UZUMAKI! And you will taste no victory here in the grounds of Kenjutsu." Naruto says as Samehada growls in agreement when Kimmimaru and Naruto separate the battle begins.

Kimmimaru races forward only to have naruto do the same and meet their blades together in a struggle for power. Naruto wins out and throws his swing diagonally upwards towards the high sun before swinging Samehada towards Kimmimaru only to have his attack parried and for them to meet once again in a power struggle. Kimmimaru kicks Naruto's legs and then his stomach only to have Naruto spin slice Samehada upwards deflecting Kimmimaru's next attack. Naruto leans forwards and slashes at Kimmimaru landing a blow to his arm before he swings samehada upwards as hard as Naruto can launching Kmmimaru into the air nearly 40 feet only to have Naruto Jump and downward slash Kimmiamru hard in the chest hurling the Bone user through several buildings before he crashes into a petrified tree only to have to dodge Naruto's horizontal slash by flipping onto the tree then Jumping into air behind Naruto. Only to see the attack he dodged cut through the 30000 year old great redwood petrified tree that had become the landmark for Otogakure as despite countless attempts it remained untouched when taking damage from any source. Surprising Kimmimaru at his strength Naruto turns around and launches at him.

Kimmimaru sees this and thinking quickly gets into Naruto's unguarded zone and impales him in the only opening he has which is the soft meats before slashing upwards and kicking Naruto away from himself. Naruto landing on his back on the downed tree only to quickly dodge roll left as Kimmimaru lands where Naruto used to be with the bone sword impaled where his head was just moments ago. Naruto leaving a gift behind as the smal henged bug which explodes launching Kimmimaru away. Naruto Leaps into the air after him slashing downwards cutting Kimmimaru in the arm only to have the bone user soon begin blocking the blows as the two kenjutsu masters fall the ground and soon trail through the entire village as sparks and clanks of metal on metal are heard echoing through the area.

Naruto and Kimmimaru soon come to a stop in front of a rather large building leading into what seems like a bunker only for Naruto to spin flip in the air slashing down to the ground making Kimimaru dodge barely missing the strike as Naruto slashes diagonally upwards then swinging his blade from left to right slashing Kimimaru's gut shredding a good inch of skin away from him leaving a very nasty wound. Kimmimaru growls as he looks at Naruto only to rocket forward and make multiple slashes at Naruto cutting into his gut, chest, arms and legs with multiple different angled slashes only to lift Naruto in the air with one slash upwards and he slams his blade downwards as Naruto blocks it getting smashed into the ground only to have Kimmimaru impale Naruto in the chest where his heart is. Kimmimaru believing the fight is done just turns his back and struts away never noticing that Naruto poofed into nothingness with a distinct pop until the near silent sound hit his trained senses.

Kimmimaru hearing this just turns around to look where Naruto used to be only to find nothing and is startled only to feel a major gash in his back as Naruto leaps from the shadow's behind Kimmimaru and taking a nasty chunk of flesh out of the bone user. Samehada enjoying his blood and Chakra as she shreds her wielders foe slowly and painfully. Naruto slashes into Kimmimaru's chest then his arm taking a few fingers with him only to then just as quick as Kimmimaru had slash at all the angles Kimmimaru did before spinning in a circle twice and slashing into Kimmimaru's legs. His only reason for standing being his bones are a bit stronger than most and aren't shredded or broken easily. Naruto taking this chance quickly slashes in an X throwing Kimmimaru away from him as both look at each other while blood is seeping down their forms.

Kimmimaru having felt this way only once before spits out the blood in his mouth before looking at Naruto as they both know how this will end. Kimmimaru races forward and slashes at naruto digging deep and hard into his flesh with his sharp bone swords dual slashing and slicing at every opening Naruto has sending cascades of blood over Kimmimaru before Naruto is launched into the air blocking the spinning slashes Kimmimaru gives him only to have himself smashed into the ground as Kimmimaru roundhouses him in the head and slams his hardened bone fist into Naruto's chest.

Naruto getting up from his position notices his right arm is gushing blood and missing as he growls. His body encasing in a red cloak of chakra surprising him as right arm instantly regenerates and his wounds begin closing. Naruto looking towards the bloodthirsty Kaguya feels his own blood boil as well since the Kaguya are his family's cousin clan. After all the Kaguya had to get the rage from somewhere. Naruto growls and in his cloaked form bum rushes Kimmimaru surprising him with his speed only to face multiple chaining strikes into his body lifting him higher into the air with each slash before Naruto uppercuts Kimmimaru and jumps in the air horizontally slashing Kimmimaru into the dirt landing in front of him as Kimmimaru spins around and faces Naruto as his blood begins to come alive. Both swordsman look at one another before racing forward and in one last move use every last bit of chakra they have to keep themselves going as they spin in constant circles meeting blade to blade well over 30 times only to have the match end as Kimmimaru sees an image of Naruto's head coming off when Kimmimaru and him break apart only to meet once more head on. Kimmimaru is about to compliment the corpse of Naruto only to see it disappear before his very eyes as if it was an after image or a clone before blood erupts from the top of Kimmimaru's head down to this waist dropping the Kaguya to his knees limp as a wet noodle.

Alive but barely hanging on Kimmimaru looks at Naruto who's soaked in not only his blood But naruto is also soaked in his own as he licks his wetted lips and groans rather lustfully at the action as his sword gurgles and ticks in rapt pleasure and moans when Naruto pulls her formed maw to his mouth kissing the formed lips deeply sucking on the tongue that's shoved into his mouth confusing the Kaguya.

"You're an awesome swordsman. Hell Zabuza barely got me into this kind of mood. I'm glad to have met you Kimmimaru Kaguya. . .I'll leave you alive for now since you didn't know that i get ANGRY when reminded i look like my bastard father Minato Namikaze. Heal up Kaguya. . .I look forward to our next fight." Naruto says leaving the Kaguya in the field to be picked up by a group of Oto nin as Kushina murrs as she rubs her thighs together loving the display her son just gave her.

"Mmm that's my boy. Not even in a village for 5 minutes and already kicking ass and showing everyone who's boss. Come on we have to pick up your sister and meet with Orochi-Teme and have him do a gene swap." Kushina says getting Naruto to nod at his mother happy he put on a good show for her.

"He pushed the wrong buttons. But he's a good swordsman so i let him live. Besides, He's a Kaguya so that means he's family. Our closest cousins isn't that right?" Naruto says getting Kushina to nod happily at that statement and hug Naruto to herself. The two leave the area as Kimmimaru is taken to the hospital to be healed.

Only half an hour goes by before Kushina and Naruto are in front of a door. Kushina Knocks on a door only to get a rather livid response.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU SHITHEADS WANT?" The voice says before it hears the response.

"For you to stop being shy and come to meet your brother." Kushina responds only for both Naruto and Kushina to hear hasty rustling and see the door rip off it's hinges showing to reveal what Naruto can say was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Standing before him is a woman that stands at a good 6 feet tall. Her spiky red hair reaching down to her ass in length. Her deep amber eyes staring into his own blue orbs. The womans skin is pale white looking just like porcelain. Her face is nice and rounded as her body is nice and curvy. Her breasts are a nice solid DD cup and a nice thin waist but with a rather plump ass. Her arms and legs nice and slender showing taut and lithe muscles that flex and strain as her body moves on auto-pilot.

SMACK!

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF HERE YOU BABY MURDERING PIECE OF SHIT I'LL KILL YOU!" The woman before him says as Naruto holds his cheek where the women's open palm smacked him.

"Tayuya apologize to your little brother right now young lady!" Kushina says as she stares angrily at her daughter. Tayuya looking at her mother just widens her eyes before looking at the man in front of her only just now notice the 3 whisker marks on both his cheeks. Tayuya immediately just gasps as she looks at him once more before she quickly tackles the tall and muscled swordsman in front of her holding onto him tightly and she just begins to cry silently letting the tears flow as she holds onto the man in her arms.

"Don't lie to me . . . .Don't let this be another dream or Nightmare. Please i can't take another one of these." Tayuya says into his chest as she feels hands on her back rubbing it tenderly. She looks up at the man in her arms and sees only the love he holds in his eyes as well as surprise. She just feels him place his hand on her cheek before he leans in and nuzzles into her.

"Don't worry. . . this isn't a dream. It's really me sis." Naruto says in a deep voice getting his older sister to blush deeply before shuddering in surprise and pleasure. She just looks at him from her place ontop of him and smiles nuzzling deeper into his chest.

"Awww so cute. I approve of your choice of husband Tayuya but please don't get to fresh with him till we change his gene's sweety." Kushina says as she looks at Naruto with a lust filled gaze just as Tayuya blushes a deep scarlet red and jumps off her little brother only to smile at him.

"Kaa-chan. . . Onee-chan. . . .We're finally together. Let's get this gene swap done with and get out of here." Naruto says as Kushina walks towards Orochimaru's lab Tayuya holding onto her brother gently.

Coming into a lab Naruto, Kushina and Tayuya all walk in on what looks like a pale eggshell white skinned man with yellow slitted eyes and black ebony hair reaching his mid back working on someone laying on a metal slab. The body is torn open with limbs missing and his ribs exposed showing his beating heart and his breathing lungs. I.V's and wires are all attached to him as Orochimaru cuts into him more.

"Fufufufufu My my how interesting. It seems that you have an anomaly here near the thoracic lumbar vertebrae. A bit of an oddity seeing as how it's half the size of a normal one with twice the fluid while also having stringy muscles. So those of your family Tsurugi who don't activate the bloodline always retain a bit of the Kekkei Genkai for extreme stretching and flexibility. My my my so interesting." The man speaks as he cuts more into the screaming man who stops immediately upon seeing Kushina. Orochimaru smiles a bit as he hears the heart monitor picking up in speed showing pain and fear but he stopped screaming.

"Oh my what happened. Why did you . . . Stop." Orochimaru asks before seeing where the Tsurugi is looking only to see in the reflection of his nearly dead eyes a glimpse of red. Turning around Orochimaru freezes in place before immediately getting to his feet and bowing in front of Kushina.

"Ku-Ku-Ku, Kushina-sama. . . So glad you could uh . . .Stop by. See i did as promised and taught your little girl what genjutsu and forbidden arts i could give away without harming her or anything. I didn't even give her the usual Juijutsu of my Curse seal of Heaven." Orochimaru stammers before trying to regain his confidence.

"Oh i know that Orochimaru. Thanks for that by the way. For it the Uzumaki clan owe you one favor. But would you like to make it two?" Kushina says looking towards her daughter seeing that she does indeed have a seal on her neck but it's not a slave submission seal nor the usual one she sees on his Elite guard. Just from a glance it has all the benefits with none of the drawbacks and it apparently isn't drawing on nature chakra like the others.

"Oh really? Thank you Kushina-sama for your generosity i'll happily accept your favor and the chance to earn a new one. What can i do to help you?" Orochimaru asks getting Kushina to point to the tall lithely muscled man behind her.

"My son, He needs a gene swap. I have the paternal male DNA he needs added with me. I want any trace of his sperm donor wiped from the face of the earth." Kushina says looking at Orochimaru who smiles some and begins to laugh a bit maniacally.

"Fufufu, I get to not only earn a second Uzumaki favor but wipe Minato Namikaze's genepool off the face of earth at the same time? Oh as if you have to ask twice. Please come with me little. . . .uhh Guess that doesn't apply to you does it. Please come with me young man it will be my absolute PLEASURE to rid you of that plague known as the Namikaze chromosomes." Orochimaru says with a sincere smile as he escorts Naruto to a very clean and sterile vacant metal slab.

"Just lay down and i'll get started i only need one blood pack from the potential paternal father to get what i need for the procedure." Orochimaru said as Kushina pulls out a blood pack only somethings wrong with this one. It seems the substance inside it, is blue.

"K-Kushina-Sama thats. . .not a blood pack." Orochimaru says as Kushina nods at him.

"Correct it isn't. While i trust you not to betray me Orochimaru i wouldn't let you near the son i JUST GOT BACK with a thousand foot pole while you wear a full body condom. This blood pack here is filled with my first husband's DNA and his ingenious C.R.I.S.P.R. Formula. The pack is all you need. I just want to do it here in Oto because it's secure, safe, and away from many prying eyes." Kushina says getting Orochimaru to nod hastily.

"Yes of course Kushina-sama i understand. . .But why? Also do you think i could have that . . . C.r.i.s.p.r. Formula your husband created or at least get an explanation of it?" Orochimaru asks wondering about both.

"Simple Orochi-chan. I don't want my sons ass being violated by you. I know you like men and that you like them young. Around maybe 16 or so like that silver haired swordsman my son faced. But my boy is barely 12 years old. Wouldn't want you to be labeled a Pedo like that perverted sage Jiraiya now would we?" Kushina says to a nodding Orochimaru.

"Good point and wow 12 really? He looks about 20. I was tempted to try my hand at seeing if he'd play ball but that young isn't my thing. Also how do you know Kimmimaru?" Orochimaru responds.

"Kimmimaru's ass wrote a check my son's foot cashed in a battle of kenjutsu with Samehada. Now as for my husbands formula what it is, is basically gene manipulation and replacement at it's HIGHEST peak of efficiency and has a 100% chance of success with no loss of the patients. Think of it as a Mega Virus with a strong protein sheath, The virus is programmed with introns of corrected DNA that binds with hosts Cells then completely rewrites the DNA of the hosts with what ever Genes are present in the programing of said Virus. But the formula itself and the real outcome of what is happening is much much MUCH more complicated and it's not really a virus though." Kushina says explaining the process in the simplest form possible.

Orochimaru looks at Kushina surprised while racking his brain on all he knows about genetics.

"Oh my kami, That's . . .That's BRILLIANT! The explanation of that actually makes sense from a certain standpoint. I have to know about it Please tell me." Orochimaru said as Kushina has Naruto up on the slab before sticking him with the IV. The effects are immediate as Naruto begins Convulsing on the slab as his entire genetic structure is rewritten Kushina smiles as she strokes Naruto's head while his hair changes from blonde to deep crimson blood red and his bright blue eyes shift to a deep Royal Purple.

"Well to explain it from what knowledge i can get from his notes. He discovered this while building the Uzumaki Magma Core. Crispr as he named it stands for Clustered Regularly Interspaced Short Palindromic Repeats. You see when bacteria is attacked by a Virus it has never encountered before and it manages to successfully fight it off with inefficient enzymes the bacteria takes the remnants of the Virus putting it into it's own genetic structure and slices the genetic code of the Virus apart sort of like a mugshot. It begins replicating the mugshot in it's proteins so if it encounters a virus with that genetic code again the proteins will hunt them down and destroy them without hesitation. And that's where C.R.I.S.P.R. comes in. Using the same kind of procedure just give the protein the select genetic coding and inject it into your test subject. The proteins will then ATTACK, kill and replicate the preprogrammed genetic coding. So say i Crispr my 1st husbands DNA into the proteins which will act to rewrite the DNA i section off as the MUGSHOT and inject that into my son. The C.R.I.S.P.R. Proteins will attack his previous father's DNA as that's the mugshot. In doing so it begins destroying the mugshot without remorse while replacing it with the DNA that is in the proteins." Kushina explains rubbing her head not really understanding the process of making the proteins only having what was left after Uzu's destruction.

Looking at her son She sees that his body isn't convulsing from pain but rather from the changes his body is having. Looking at him she just blushes a very deep and dark blood red as Naruto then stands up. His height not changed at all remaining 6 feet tall but his face became more angular as his hair loses just a bit of it's spikiness only to even out to more of a shaggy spikiness. Naruto sits up and rubs his head groaning.

"That . . .felt really fucking weird." Naruto comments getting a giggle from Kushina as Tayuya stares at her brother and drools a bit getting lost in thought. Orochimaru having taken notes down from Kushina's words.

"That is brilliant, BRILLIANT! Your first husband Kushina was a genius not before seen on this world. His works must be completed. Please tell me he has more." Orochimaru asks getting Kushina to look at him.

"Of course he had more projects and inventions. He was the highest caliber of genius even by Uzumaki standards. Seeing him use only seals to create the Magma Core Uzushio used to power our village with his inventions of electric lights and that's not including his plasma and genetic theories." Kushina says reminiscing about her husband as Tayuya giggles before adding in.

"Hey mom remember when i was a little girl and dad was watching me at work one day while you entertained the whole uzumaki royal family and guards? only to have him burst into the house destroying the steel door completely while speaking nonsense to everyone but us. I still remember the look of utter disbelief and surprise the royal family gave us when Tou-san began his yelling." Tayuya says with a smile as Kushina begins genuinely laughing. The sound is something foreign to Orochimaru as he has never seen her smile let alone laugh with such honest mirth and love.

"Boy do i. **"MY LOVE, WHERE ARE MY JIM-JAMS AND DOOHICKEY'S**?" Kushina says while Tayuya continues.

"Doo's are in the drawer, Jams are near the whats it's." Tayuya says in a mimmiking tone.

" **AS I EXPECTED. WATCH OUR LITTLE TAYU-CHAN!** " only to then hurl you towards me underhand like a soft ball while i made dinner and caught you with my _**Kongo Fusa.**_ Oh and who could forget "Put the fridge in the groceries! I've had a breakthrough with my eureka moments and must get them down to blueprints but my papers are neither prints nor blue. _**TO THE LAB!**_ " only to have him SMASH THROUGH the wall right next to the door he had just broken to get inside." Kushina says laughing even harder at the memories while Tayuya also giggles and sighs with her mother in fondness at the memories of the husband who quite literally saved the uzumaki clan himself by detonating the magma core and destroying the island after using crispr to change the color of eyes and hair on every Uzumaki clan member except those who wanted to stay and fight the invasion force.

"He sounds awesome. . .wish i could have met him." Naruto says as he stands next to Tayuya who hugs him tightly and just smiles. Orochimaru is looking at them like they were insane. That is until he remembers. He too is a genius by everyone's standards but normal by Uzumaki standards. Yet to everyone else he seems vile and evil to which he gives them credit because he is utterly evil. Nothing redeeming about him whatsoever. Yet the Uzumaki see him as a normal everyday person with a strange hobby. Who is he to say this genius of a man who created this gorgeous masterpiece of genetics is strange.

"As amazing as this is that you are now fully Uzumaki due to a genetic cocktail of genius and masterfully crafted proteins i must know if i can have his formula for Crispr. It would make acquiring things a lot easier for me." Orochimaru says as Kushina sighs

"Sorry Orochimaru i can't. That's my husbands work and while i know what you'd use it for. I'm afraid i can't let you have his formula. Not even with the favor. But what i can do is make the things you need with it. I noticed that Kimmimaru was sluggish and seemed to be coughing a lot. Is the Kaguya genetic disease getting to him?" Kushina says getting Orochimaru to growl at not being able to get the formula only to smile when she says she'll make him some. Hearing her question he sighs and nods.

"Yes it's true. He's suffering from the Kaguya plague that infects the lungs with cysts and Tumors. Tuberculosis i believe it's called and it's already spread to his blood. Why?" Orochimaru asks until it dons on him.

"You're thinking of putting the crispr to use in making a way to destroy the genetic disease and write it out of his genetic code permanently while simultaneously curing him aren't you?" Orochimaru asks getting a very happy nod from Kushina.

"Orochimaru, I may not like you at all and despite your many plans. You may be a vile, evil, despicable, spineless, toothless worm of a man who parades himself as a snake but you have never once broken any pact, oath, promise or agreement you've had with me and never once have you attempted to stab me in the back. My first husband had a saying. "Words are empty, Beliefs do not matter neither does religion, race or moral alignment. Actions are what matter as they define who you are as a person." Your motives, Moral alignment and beliefs i couldn't care less about. But your actions are what keep me from doing what everyone else wants and what they want is me killing you. Your actions have spoken volumes where others would use words and false promises. It is because of that i'm even offering to help your boyfriend. You've certainly earned it. Now i've given you the knowledge i had on how C.R.I.S.P.R. works. It's up to you to remake it for yourself. You're a genius after all." Kushina says as she begins walking away with Naruto and Tayuya in tow.

The trio Uzumaki's leave Oto rather peacefully after stopping by the hospital. Naruto had greeted the Kaguya with a happy grin and a different outlook on him when learning of their familial connection. The both became fast friends while Kushina takes a sample of his tainted blood to begin working on the formula to cure him.

"Thank you Kushina-Sama. I now see why Orochimaru-Sama fears and respects you. And thank you Naruto. I'm sorry for calling you trash. You're obviously very talented. You've earned my respect." Kimmimaru says looking at Him.

"Yeah well it was no big deal. Anyway We're heading to Konoha. Good night and don't let the bedbugs put their foot in your ass." Naruto says as he and the others leave the hospital and out of Oto. Once out the Uzumaki Trio head out towards the valley of the end on their way to Konohagakure.

* * *

 **(Konoha front gates. 7 hours later.)**

* * *

Currently at the gate are Izumo and Kotetsu surprisingly up and about rather then bored out of their minds. The reason? Izumo had used the stealth taught to him by Naruto to swipe an Anbu's mask as a prank and when he put it on the mask refused to come off no matter what they tried. Currently both Izumo and Kotetsu had their hands on the mask and were pulling as hard as they could to rip the mask off Izumo's face.

"Grr stupid mask Why wont it come off." Izumo groans as he pulls with all his might.

"I don't know it's just as surprising as this strange writing on the palm of your hand." Kotetsu says as Izumo and him stop as Izumo lifts his hand infront of his face.

"What writing?" He asks surprised only to have Kotetsu smack Izumo's hand into his face effectively making him slap himself as Kotetsu laughs.

"Dude you can't keep falling for that." Kotetsu says as he breaths.

"Shut up god damn it just help me get this thing off." Izumo says as he pulls at the mask some more. Kotetsu joining him in the pulling until Naruto and his family walk up. Naruto seeing this happening before him just hides his laughter before he speaks.

"What the hell's going on here?" Naruto asks as seriously as he could given the situation as Izumo answers the question.

"Oh just a classic case of mask stuck on face." Kotetsu just stops pulling on the mask and looks at naruto holding the position he was in before.

"Well knock it off or you'll have a classic case of foot stuck in ass." Naruto says walking past Izumo and Kotetsu with Kushina and Tayuya following suit shortly after.

"Man we're lucky Naruto was in a good mood or our asses would be sore." Izumo says rubbing the back of his head as Kotetsu nods.

"Yeah i know. Hey dude your hand smells like chocolate." Kotetsu said as Izumo raises his hand to his face again.

"What no it doesn't" Only to have Kotetsu once again smack Izumo's hand into his own face again.

"Those guys were funny." Tayuya says holding onto her brother lightly.

"Yeah they are pretty funny. They're two of the only people who actually cared for me when i was younger. I like them." Naruto says as both Kushina and Tayuya make a mental note to thank them both personally for protecting him. As they were heading towards Naruto's house a purple haired woman lands down next to them.

"Naruto-san, You're to report to the council chambers by order of the Hokage. On an unrelated note have you seen my mask?" The purple haired woman asks.

"Yeah i've seen it. Izumo and Kotetsu have it. If i were you i'd just watch them for awhile as it's a very entertaining show." Naruto says getting the woman to nod to him and smile.

"Thank you Naruto-san. I'll also take that suggestion i've been in need of some entertainment for awhile." She says while smiling some heading towards the gates to watch the show.

"Bye Neko-san." Naruto says as they walk towards the council chambers annoyed at being called this soon after just having arrived back home.

 **(Council chambers)**

Currently all the clan heads and Civilian council were in the room sitting down waiting for the object of debate to arrive as the elders and the Hokage finally show up and take the seats left. The shinobi side of the council had been angered and pissed off at this as any time Naruto does anything at all they were called in to deal with the "demon." The clan heads were sick of it. This time they were bitching and squawking about how he injured their precious Uchiha.

Speaking of the Uchiha the insufferable brat was squawking harder than the others about power that should be his and how the "dobe" should be given to him as a slave. As if they would even entertain that idea. The civilians were eating it up having forgotten the power the Uzumaki held. As things were getting to the point that the shinobi were about to slaughter the Civilians the door to the council chambers open and walking in are three red haired people they've never seen and the fact that the new redhead has Same-hada fills the civilians with glee knowing that blade would never leave Naruto unless he died.

As Naruto takes his seat he makes sure his face is completely hidden as Kushina and Tayuya both sit down to his left and his right. The civilians see the famed red death return with someone who has more than likely killed the demon.

"So. . .Why was it i was called here before the Honorable Shinobi council and the whiney crying pissants called the civilian council?" The man speaks annoying the civilians as Danzo stands up.

"Young man how did you acquire the Samehada? I was led to believe it wouldn't leave it's wielder unless they died yet you have it." Danzo says getting Naruto to think for a moment before speaking.

"Wow not many know that's how it works how did you come to that decision? It impresses me how smart you are." Naruto says with false sincerity to fool him. Danzo takes the compliment and the bait.

"Well it takes a keen eye and a sure foot." Danzo speaks with pride.

"How would you like your keen eye to watch my Sure foot Kick your smart ass?" Naruto says in an annoyed tone.

"Yes the Naruto you know is dead. I know this because i killed him." Naruto speaks shocking everyone in the room.

"Praise be to the new guy for killing the demon" claims one of the fat Civilian members who immediately has his body torn in half. Naruto had shunshined behind the man and quickly and quietly lifted him up off the ground and slammed him back first into his leg snapping his spine like a piece of plaster only to then flip him in the air and grab hold once more and slam him down even harder then before tearing him in half at the break in the spine only to then toss the lifeless halves of the former councilman away like garbage.

"What is the meaning of this." Hiruzen screams at the new intruder.

"What he broke the law concerning me Jiji." Naruto says to Hiruzen as Naruto gives him a clear view of his face shocking Hiruzen to the core as he looks more like an Uzumaki than ever.

"N-Naruto my boy is that you?" Hiruzen gasps out in surprise.

"Yeah it's me. Like the new look Jiji? Kaa-san helped me get it." Naruto says looking towards Kushina.

"How dare you lie you brat. Kushina-sama would never give birth to a demon like" The councilman who spoke this time instead of having himself torn in two had his entire top half of his torso explode. Standing behind him is Kushina with a rasengan still spinning as her hair is dancing behind herself.

"No one, and i mean NO ONE will talk about my sochi in such a way ever again or i swear to Kami and my first husband that i will kill each and every one of you dickless meat sacks AND FEED YOUR CHOPPED UP CORPSES TO YOUR FAMILIES!" Kushina says shocking everyone only to look at Tsume.

"Tsume girl how yah been tell me what is this meeting about?" Kushina says as if nothing really happened just now.

"The uchiha princess is acting like he's kami on earth and demanding Naruto's power, Sword and to claim him and you as his sex slaves." Tsume says looking towards the Uchiha who was sitting down by the Hyuuga clan head.

"Well i am what i am." Sasuke says arrogantly as he looks Naruto over with lust filled eyes only to have Naruto respond.

"So you are a chicken." Naruto says getting most of the shinobi council and his sister to laugh.

"Why you, do you know what i was doing while you were away?" Sasuke asks looking at him hoping his training had made him stronger.

"Inspiring that new singer Helen ready to write her new song "I am Poultry?" Naruto asks getting more laughs before sasuke growls.

"You have some nerve dobe." Sasuke responds standing up angry.

"Well i have to have nerves just to stand the stench of your feet." Naruto says waving his hand infront of his nose as if to shoo away the odor. The action making Sasuke growl and slam his hands on the council table.

"Enough. Those motions are denied and Naruto will face no criminal charges what so ever. Now onto more important matters." Hiruzen says getting Kizashi Haruno to stand up.

"Yes like the Marriage of Kushina uzumaki and Her daughter to help bolster the number of Uzumaki in the Hidden Leaf. I hereby Nominate myself as a potential Marriage partner. So seeing how i'm the only retired Shinobi on the Civilian Council it makes me the most likely to be accepted by law and as such it will happen no matter what. The marriage will be held in a few hours and as the new Uzumaki clan head my first act is to BANISH THE DEMON NARUTO UZUMAKI FROM THE UZUMAKI CLAN!" Kizashi says looking at Naruto angrily. Only to at that instant feel as if death itself is bearing down on him as he looks towards Kushina and Tayuya. Kushina is enveloped in her unique blood red chakra. The chakra so thick and viscous that many think it's a coat of gel. Tayuya is also encased in her own cloak of Chakra colored a ruby red shaded cloak as both women's hair begins rising floating behind them.

"You miserable little, Grr. Kizashi I'm going to tell you exactly what i told you the first time you tried to "Claim" me as yours. I will never be yours. Not in a million fucking years. Unlike you useless subspecies called Civilians which i only see as walking FUCKING CORPSES! I am immortal, My daughter is immortal and now because of what i put my baby boy Naruto through HE IS IMMORTAL. I would never and will never even think to touch or be near you hideous troglodyte cock sucking, ass sniffing, Cum chugging, degenerate reprobates. I am so fucking angry that you would suggest this i." Kushina stops as her rage peaks only seeing Konoha burning to the ground in her mind making her calm down and sigh. She narrows her eyes at the Civilians and Elder council who are going along with Kizashi and she just sighs.

"I don't care if you're the fucking Daimyo of Fire country. I'll still tell you to go fuck yourself Kizashi. I'd kill you myself but i feel someone else deserves that right. Besides i have to protect my children. Now i believe someone just broke a law. Naruto my dear sweet baby boy. Kill for Okaa-san." Kushina says looking at Naruto with a loving and comforting gaze as Naruto on instinct immediately rushes Kizashi and picks him up by the waist making sure to squeeze him as hard as he can. The action causing Kizashi to scream in pain as he begins coughing up blood.

"N-Now Naruto, Show your Future Tou-san the love he has shown you." Kizashi says desperately hoping to not die.

"Hug" Naruto says sadistically as Samehada clicks and ticks away happily at the display. Naruto spoke that one word and immediately crushed Kizashi Harunos Spine like a piece of glass only to then grab his head by the chin and thrust his arm forward and to the side with such strength it snaps Kizashi's neck and tears all the flesh in the front of his neck wide open making him gush blood like a fountain as his face now looks at his back. Kizashi died instantly but in so much pain it lasted an eternity in his mind. Naruto now having dead weight in his arms just tosses the limp lifeless body aside and looks towards Kushina who's happily licking her lips and running her hands through her hair moaning rather loudly.

"Mmm that's the stuff Sochi. You make me so wet, I love you." Kushina says getting Naruto to smile and blush at the proclamation making him think on it.

"I love you too Kaa-chan." Naruto says walking down and standing beside his sister.

"Okay, okay, enough fun for one day Sweeties. First off, You civilian council fucks have no power. You were only in place during war times and as we are in a peaceful era as stated by the Nindiame hokage in the Konoha Council charters subsection 5 paragraph 3 article 2d. " In times of war a civilian council will be needed to dictate the allocation of relief and village defense funds to better ensure the safety of the populace. During times of peace when wars on all fronts for Konoha cease the Civilian council is to be disbanded and remain only as Witnesses to the Hokage and Shinobi council decisions so as to not overstep their boundaries in the dictatorship." You wrinkled ass, old as dirt, pinko, queerbait, troglodytes hold no authority over me, My Daughter Tayuya or my son Naruto. You only think you have power. But you don't cause you forgot it's Hiruzen who runs this Village so as the Hokage his word is law. You can not make decisions, you can not overstep your bounds in this meeting and you sure as hell aren't turning Me, My daughter OR my son into a sex slave for little miss energizer chicken Sasugay cocksuck, Dead as a doornail Kizashi limp dick Haruno or stupid, ugly, bald, fatty fat fat fat lying in half on the floor over there." Kushina says getting the council to growl a little bit before they see her go for her weapon.

"Growl like that again and this will be a non issue as i'll just kill all of you." Kushina says.

"Hiruzen you must control Kushina." Danzo says hoping not to lose the idiot civilians as they were his supporters.

"That's Hokage-Dono to you Danzo. Make that mistake again and i'll kill you myself. Kushina is right and with her back I can finally do the one thing i've wanted to do for the longest time but never was able to cause no one was strong enough." Hiruzen walks over and places the Hokage hat on Kushina's head and smiles.

"I hereby retire and leave the title of Yondaime Hokage once again in Kushina Uzumaki's hands." Hiruzen says getting Kushina to sadistically grin at the Civilians as the elders stand up.

"Hiruzen what is the meaning of this? She can not take the spot of Yondaime hokage as Minato already took that position." Homura says in a panicked tone as he begins fearing for himself.

"Oh but he can. You see i was the real Yondaime Hokage. I was the one filling out the paperwork in my name. I was the one signing peace treaties and alliance papers as well as Cease fire forms and border update forms. I ruled the village while my husband got all the fame and glory. In finding this out Hiruzen used a favor from the Hi no Kuni Daimyo and had Minato's Yondaime Status revoked and put me as the true Yondaime hokage. I let that pathetic sperm Donor keep the face on the mountain because i didn't give a fuck at the time. I was pregnant with my precious Naru-chan. Until you elders Lied to me and told me he was DEAD!. Well only Homura and Danzo lied, Koharu you're the only one whose guilt free. It has even come to my attention that you helped Hiruzen in finding where i was. You failed but still. Mind explaining?" Kushina asks the older woman with a gentle smile.

"I at first was not there to speak with you at the sealing because my husband had died from fear when seeing the Kyuubi. I was busy caring for my daughter when they were telling the lie. When a few months passed and word got to me about the Kyuubi in Human form i thought i had a chance to avenge all of the fallen but when i went to the location i saw that it was just a baby boy. A boy named Naruto. I was going to stab him with a proper dagger and kill him instantly but when i got next to him he opened his eyes and looked at me. He just . . .Giggled. He giggled and began blowing spit bubbles and grabbing up to me. I saw the sealing matrix on his stomach and realized he wasn't the Kyuubi but it's container. He was just so cute and innocent. I couldn't bring myself to do it. So i left and found Hiruzen trying to find you. When Naruto hit 5 and somehow came into possession of Samehada i was happy he could finally protect himself while me and Hiruzen looked for you. All the while i pretended to hate Naruto to gain information." Koharu says shocking everyone to the core as she looks at Naruto.

"I'm sorry i couldn't help you Naruto. But with so many against me i couldn't risk it. But now that Kushina is back at her position i can say this. You are by far the sweetest, Kindest, most gentle pure hearted soul i have ever had the honor of meeting. And i know of how you are training Konohamaru and his two friends Udon and Moegi. Moegi happens to be my third Granddaughter. The way she speaks of you only adds to my belief that you are indeed not the Kyuubi and that the Village populace are the true demons. That being said i have still sat Idle while you were used, abused and tortured. I'll take my punishment of death with dignity and all i ask is that you spare my only living relative Moegi by adopting her into the Uzumaki clan." Koharu says as Kushina smiles.

"Koharu, For treason against the Hidden leaf by not bringing the crimes to the attention of the hokage i hereby judge you to. . . .House arrest and retirement from your position as elder for the rest of your natural life. Now get out of my sight. . . Be sure to bring yourself and Moegi over to the Uzumaki Shrine as that is my new home." Kushina says as she smiles getting Koharu to open her eyes rather wide in surprise. She just nods and leaves the area as Kushina looks towards the Anbu in the room.

"Anbu have the parasite's been taken care of?" Kushina asks as a Cat masked Anbu lands down next to Her.

"Hai mistress Hokage. They have been eliminated you are free to do it." Neko speaks as she walks over to Naruto who smiles at the Cat masked Anbu. He leans in and whispers.

"How was the show?" In response Neko just silently chuckles and whipsers back.

"It had to be the funniest thing i've seen in a long time. Thanks for the tip on just waiting and watching." Naruto nods some hearing that and chuckles as he sees his mother walk towards Danzo and Homura.

"Good, then i don't have to worry." Kushina says as she floods the room with her Chakra lighting up hidden seals on the floor made from her chakra as no in the council can move. Danzo is soon feeling his mind being penetrated as if a yamanaka was plundering it of all his knowledge. Kushina then turns to him and giggles.

"Oooh you've been a naughty boy haven't you Danzo. Poor, Poor wrinkled and weak willed little Coward Danzo. Hiding in the shadows using Root to do your dirty work and weaken the Leaf so you could take over. Pathetic. You are just not worth my time." Kushina says as she snaps her fingers sending a jolt of chakra to the floor where a second sealing structure makes it's appearance. Danzo is immediately sucked into the hidden sealing scroll and it begins burning away destroying the sealing scroll and everything inside it killing Danzo instantly leaving no trace what so ever.

"Ahh so much better without that old Sharingan stealing pissant to bother me. Now Homura. . . . You're to be escorted to Ibiki morino where you will be . . . "interrogated" till you either die or give up all your secrets. It doesn't matter to me. Neko take the old ass man out of my sight and tell Ibiki operation Blackout is in effect." Kushina says looking towards the remaining Council.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. Nothing gets by me. My word is law. My fortune will be returned, Minato's fortune will be returned, The Uzumaki shrine Items will be returned. And all by the end of the day in . . .4 hours or every last one of you fucks, your families, your pets and all your employees will be murdered by me in public as an example of what happens when you fuck with the Hokage and the Uzumaki clan. As my first act as Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki seeing as how i am both Uzumaki clan head and the hokage i am allowed to do this. Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby ordered into the Restoration of Clans initiative. You are to take as many wives as you want to bolster the number of uzumaki members. You will not be given a list of women to marry nor will marriage contracts be brought up as you yourself will choose who is worthy of marrying and bearing your child. With that out of the way. Meeting dismissed. Anbu escort the civilians out of here and get rid of all those useless "Civilian" Documents that seem to make it into my pile. New law i'm instating. If any anbu see a civilian council member what so ever near my office with papers they are to be confiscated and read. If they claim only i can sign them you are to kill them immediately after reading the document and deciding what is worth my valuable time or not. It goes into effect right now. So unless the village is going to be destroyed unless i have to sign that paper don't send any documents to me you ignorant fuck offs." Kushina says leaving the meeting hall with the other clan heads as Naruto and Tayuya follow her out and towards the rather large shrine.

"Naruto now that the family is back together and i am back in my spot as Hokage i need to speak with you and the members of your Swordsman crew. But that can be held till later. Come with me, Anbu you're dismissed leave me and my family to our dues." Kushina says as four Anbu land next to her and race out of the shrine.

"Naruto it's time i let you in on our plan. The Aburame, Inuzuka and Sarutobi clan are all loyal only to me and as such have agreed to help. I need you to talk to your Swordsman members and build up the numbers. So far it's only you, Ameyuri and Haku. You need atleast 2 more and since i'm Hokage i can't join." Kushina says with her back turned to him a she looks at the only remaining mask in the Uzumaki shrine. The mask of the Shinigami.

"Of course Kaa-chan i'll do whatever i can. And Tayuya has the right to join if she's good enough at Kenjutsu." Naruto speaks looking towards his sister.

"I'm just as skilled as mom is Naruto. We are Uzumaki after all and Kenjutsu is in our blood." She says pulling out the Kusanagi blade she was given by Orochimaru.

"Well there now i only need one more member. . .And i know exactly who i should recruit. Only problem is i have to find him." Naruto says grabbing Samehada's hilt and rubbing it tenderly getting the blade to moan.

"Good, Then i'll devote resources to finding who you want. The remaking of the Hokage Monument will take place in a week to replace Minato's face with my own. When you have your 5th member to the _**"Dākuhando kasai kenshi"**_ you will help me with my personal mission." Kushina says as she hardens her gaze at the Shinigami mask.

"What mission would that be Kaa-chan." Naruto asks her tilting his head to the side.

"To burn Konohagakure to the ground, Return to Uzu no Kuni and restart the Uzumaki clan and bring Uzushiogakure to the forefront as the elemental nations most powerful Hidden Village." Kushina says turning around looking at Naruto with a tender and loving smile showing her blushing face. Unknown to all of Konoha is what will happen and what choices will be made in the dark of night and under cloak and dagger never to be revealed till the very last moment. After all, Deception is a ninja's greatest asset and a true shinobi never strikes until the time is right. The time will come soon, very soon. Kushina will see to that personally.


End file.
